The Disease of a Thousand Words
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: Was A Kitsune's Secret Love. My Rose... is nearly dead. I promised her i would do anything to protect her from harm, and i will live up to what i have said, even if my own life hangs in the balance. TailsxAmy. Look out for the Sequel, Crystals
1. A Night with Miles

Yaaaay

Yaaaay!! My fourth Story, and I'm hyped up about it.

This will be mainly a Tails and Amy story, for those who like that.

Ages are listed as Amy-15, Tails-13, Sonic-16, Shadow-wait, he has no age, never mind.

Chapter 1

(Tails pov)

I was tinkering with the Tornado when I heard shouting outside, mainly Sonic's voice telling Amy to go away. I don't understand what Amy sees in him. Sure he is mobius's hero and all that crap, and can be loving and caring too, but it's kinda obvious that he doesn't want to go out with her.

Amy, why can't I tell you how I feel?

Everyday it just seems like it's getting more and more difficult to keep hidden. It's that with you always going for Sonic, what will you think if I tell you?

I just kept trying to ignore it, as best as I can.

While I was thinking all this I heard loud knocking on my front door, and Amy's voice squealing to please open up

"_Oh Tails!" _she said, while running into my arms.

"_Hey, it's alright you'll be okay, what happened? _

While she was hugging me, she seemed to have calmed down significantly.

"_Well, I was trying to get Sonic, again, but this time he told me that he didn't want me around at all, and to just leave me the hell alone for once in his life, and he also told me I had no life for being so upsessed with him" _

"_He really said that to you?" _I answered her, kinda shocked, because that didn't seem anything like Sonic.

"_That doesn't seem anything like Sonic."_

"_I know," _she said, still very upset though,_ "But he really said that to me."_

"_I'm sure he was in a bad mood, don't get too worried about it."_

"_Okay, hey um Tails?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Would you mind if I stayed with you for tonight, it would really make me feel better."_

When I heard her say that, I suddenly got in a nice happy mood, but in the same time I was also in that's a bad idea kind of state. The good thing about that was I would be able to spend the whole night with her. But the bad point is that it would really make my secret hard to keep.

"_Of course, anything for a friend," I answered._

"_You're the best Tails!" she answered._

I wish I was more than just her friend though.

"_Oh and Tails?"_

"_Yeah Amy?"_

"_Would you mind if I slept with you in your bed, I've been having a lot of nightmare lately, and it would make me sleep more peacefully."_

I blushed when she said that, but I don't think she really noticed at all. Perverted thoughts entered my mind about me and Amy in the same bed, but I would highly doubt them happening, even though I would be in heaven if they did.

"_Sure, whatever's best for you."_

"_See, now why can't all my friends be more like you?" _was her answer.

"_I don't know, I'm just special I guess,"_ I said with a smile

"_You sure are, okay I'll be back in a few, I got to run over to my place to get some things, so I'll see you tonight."_

"_Okay, see you tonight," _I said

(Amy's pov)

As I exited the house, I actually wished that Sonic was more like Tails. I mean he is a person who you can go to talk about any problems, and he can be very understanding as well. And I can't deny it, but he's gotten more and more handsome over the past few years.

Wait, what am I saying, that I like Tails? Well as a friend yes, but as a boyfriend? I don't know, or am I sure about it.

As I entered my house, I saw a picture of me and Tails on the wall. It must have been so long since I first got this photo, Tails looks so cute in this picture. He couldn't be any older than 7 in this. But Tails is so much older now, the young cute Tails that I remember is pretty much long gone, but his positive attitude and is compassion still remained.

I grabbed some PJs and an outfit for tomorrow, the one I had was all grass stained because I tripped while I was chasing Sonic earlier. I glanced at my clock to see that it was 6:30 already. Wow, time went by fast. As I was walking to the door, I checked my answering machine to see that it was blinking with a red 1 in the reading screen. Since I had plenty of time, I listened to it, and could clearly that it was Sonic. Even though I was still angry with him somewhat, I decided to listen anyway.

"_Hey Amy, I know you might be still mad at me…"_

Oh you bet your right mister

"… _But I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I just wasn't in a good mood. I know I may reject you frequently, but I realized that I went way too far this time, and I'm truly sorry for it. You really don't know how bad I feel right now about all this. So, whenever you have free time on your hands, would you like to go to dinner, like a date? No, I'm not kidding, it would really make me happy. Okay I don't want to hold you up, so I'll see you later, and call me if you want to go. I saw this new Italian place across from that deli with the beautiful flowers in front that looks nice. Anyways I'll see you later."_

My heart leaped for joy, he actually asked me out on a date!! And this time, he actually did. That was so unexpected from him, my mind kept screaming call him back and tell him yes!! But I didn't want to upset Tails, he seemed happy about me staying with him for the night. So I decided to stay with him for tonight, and to call Sonic tomorrow. But I wasn't going to let Tails know yet, I didn't want him to get upset.

(Tails pov)

I was treating this like a date, when she only wanted to stay with me because she was lonely. But hey I actually was too. It's nice to have company during the night. It makes me feel a lot safer when I know somebody's there.

I heard the door knock, and I knew it was Amy. When I opened it, she was in a really happy mood, which was odd, because she was sobbing in my chest not even two hours earlier.

"_You seem to be feeling a lot better."_

"_Yeah, sort of. When I got home, there was a message on my answering machine from Sonic, and he explained that he was a bad mood and was very sorry," she answered._

"_Oh that's good, glad to hear it."_

"_Um Tails do I smell burning??"_

I looked at the stove to see a lot of smoke coming from the pan that I was cooking chicken in.

"_Ahhh!"_

I ran to the stove and took the pan off the stove and put in the sink with the water on. I looked at Amy with a smile.

"_I wish I could cook better than I can build"_

We both shared a good laugh from that. I ended up putting T.V. dinners in the oven for the both of us. And we ate while watching diving on the Olympics, which were on during the time. While watching it, I didn't even know that Amy was asleep on my shoulder.

I carried her to my bedroom, and noticed how much bigger she had gotten. But I couldn't tell her that or she would get mad. As I tucked her in, I looked at her while she was sleeping. She looked really cute when she was asleep. I went to change into my pajamas.

(Amy's pov)

When I woke up, I was surprised to be in Tails room. But I don't think that he knew i was awake because he was taking his clothes off to change. I think that he thought I would still be asleep. I actually was curious about him, and I looked at him with no clothes. And he is really hot. I couldn't believe how big he was down there, ad it actually turned me on. I decided to wake up after he had finished changing.

"_Hey, what time is it?"_

"_Oh you're awake, and it's almost midnight. Your pajamas are in your bag next to the nightstand if you want to change," _he said

"_Okay, I'll be back in a second," _I answered him, and went into his bathroom to change quickly.

After, I hopped into his bed. It only took him 10 minutes to fall into a deep sleep. I decided to sleep on his chest, it was soo soft. And it was clear to say that I actually fell for him as well.

First chapter complete!! Hope you liked it!

Expect an update sooner than later!

Chow!


	2. A Dream Fulfilled, Turns to Confusion

Wow, I'm writing like crazy

I'm back from my week at ocean city, I love the boardwalk there. And they have the best funnel cakes :) I kinda forgot about this, and sorry if I kept anybody waiting for too long. So here is chapter 2, finally.

Chapter 2

(Tails pov)

I woke up to see Amy sound asleep right on my chest. Because of how cute she looked like that, I decided to just lie there a little while, and just wait for her to wake up. She stirred once while she was asleep, and her hand was on top of my crotch. Immediately I started to blush, and moved her hand away. It made me kinda horny in a way, but I'm not a pervert in any way.

After laying there for what seemed like nearly an entire hour, it was almost 10 a clock, so I slowly got out of bed, and put a pillow where I was laying. I didn't want to wake Amy up. I went down to the kitchen, and decide to make breakfast and bring it up to Amy, to surprise her. I made a ham and pepper omelet, to my surprise it came out nearly perfect. I poured her orange juice and a coffee, and put it on a little table that I had, it's the perfect size to use in bed.

I walked quietly up to my bedroom, and to see that Amy had just woken up.

"_Morning Amy, I made you breakfast in bed, hope you like omelets."_

"_Oh wow, you didn't have to do all of this for me Tails, your soo sweet," _she replied.

"_Yeah I get that a lot."_

Amy started to eat the omelet and was surprised how good it came out, since Tails had a lot of problems with dinner last night.

"_This omelet is really good, since when do you cook so well?"_

"_I tried not to burn it for one," _I answered, and we both shared a laugh.

Most of the morning me and Amy just talked about other things instead of me babbling on about inventions and she with Sonic, I honestly believed that I knew her better after that hour of taking with her.

"_And you'll never believe what happened yesterday!"_

"_What?" _I questioned, curious about what she would say.

"_Sonic didn't just apologize, he asked me out to dinner!! Oh I'm so happy!!"_

That one came like a bullet to my head. Sonic, for once, actually asked out Amy?? First, why did it take him so long to do that, and second was it an apology dinner, or an actual date. It seemed odd, but I highly doubt that Sonic would do something like that to Amy.

"_Oh really,"_ I was trying to act surprised, _"That's great Amy. I guess he felt that bad this time huh?"_

Why the hell did I just say that?!

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Uh nothing, I mean since when does he ask you out. I never thought it would happen"_

Idiot!! That's even worse.

"_What do you mean never thought!! You think that I would keep chasing Sonic and always get rejected didn't you?? Whatever, I'm gonna go home now," _Amy was really pissed at what I had just said.

She went into my bathroom and changed, and then quickly grabbed her things and went out the front door.

(Amy's pov)

I was really mad at Tails for saying that, but I knew he was somewhat right about it too. I mean who am I kidding, Sonic felt bad for all he said and the date with him later seemed like an apology dinner. But I couldn't just say no to him, after all the time I spent chasing him.

I called his house to hear his answering machine. And left a message to meet me at the restaurant around 6 o clock. I would say don't be late, but its Sonic, he's never late.

But maybe he wasn't just taking me to dinner, he could still actually love me, but just didn't admit it.

I started walking to the restaurant, it took around a half an hour to get there, so I left at 5:15, I figured that should be enough time. I was so excited to actually be going on what seemed like a date, with Sonic! But at the same time I was so confused. After the night I spent with Tails, I began to think about him more in my fantasies as well. But at the same time I thought that I loved Sonic. Maybe I'll find out tonight.

I arrived at the place at 15 to six, and was surprised that Sonic would pick a place like this. It was a very upscale place, with beautiful decorations, and brimming crystal chandeliers. I imagined how much the food would cost him, but also remembered how the mayor offered him money after each time he saved the city, so he shouldn't be money constricted. I decided to wait on a bench next to the place. It was a gorgeous evening, no clouds, and nice and crisp air, and a stunning sunset just about to start to take place.

Sonic then came, only he wasn't running, he was walking! Odd, usually he would just sprint over to someplace, but then again, maybe something was on his mind.

"_Hi Sonic, your awful early, it's only 5:45."_

"_Yeah but I was anxious, so I left early, and I figured you did too,"_ He was smiling when he said that.

He looked so handsome. He was wearing a wonderful cologne that made my little pink nose dance with happiness. And he seemed to have taken awhile to get ready, as his quills weren't sticking up, they were brushed back, making him look older than he really was.

A strong breeze started to kick up, and I shivered a little, it was only in the high 50s, even though it was June.

"_Are you cold?" _He asked me.

"_Yeah, somewhat. The breeze is pretty strong."_

"_Here let's go inside, it'll be warmer,"_ he told me, and he was hugging me on the bench, which made me blush a lot.

"_Okay."_

The two of us headed into the restaurant, which I also found out that it had a pond in the back, surrounded with tropical plants and flowers.

"_Ah, table for you two I see, I'll get you the best seat of the house."_ Answered the polite Italian owner, whose name was Gustavo, very nice man.

"_Here we are, right in view of the garden, now may I start you of with something to drink?"_

"_Um, I'll have a bottle of __Barolo Elio Grasso, and a glass of water."_

"_Excellent choice miss, for you sir?"_

"_I'll get an Amstel Light, with a glass,"_ Sonic ordered.

"_Certainly, I'll be back shortly with those."_

And he left and went to the kitchen.

"I didn't even know you drank, you really surprised me when you ordered," Sonic told me.

"Yeah I drink sometimes, usually only when I'm out to dinner or something."

"I'm not a huge wine person, I only tried it once, hated it."

"Yeah you told me about that."

(Sonic's pov)

It was silent for a whole minute after I had said that.

"Yeah, um, you don't know how sorry I am for…"

I was stopped by an index finger pressed against my lips, shutting them.

"Apology accepted. You were just in a bad mood, am I right?" she asked.

"I guess"

"Or is there something else that made you push me away??"

I didn't even notice that I was starting to sweat.

"There is"

I took her in and kissed her, right then and there. I didn't care, I just had to finally admit it, and it was driving me crazy. But I wasn't prepared by the reaction.

(Amy's pov)

Getting to finally kiss your crush. Isn't that suppose to be one of the greatest moments of a person's life? Well not for me.

When he was kissing me, I began to think about Tails. Then I just thought that it didn't feel right to be with Sonic. I was just so confused.

I broke up our kiss.

"Sonic, I'm sorry I'm just so confused."

And I ran out of the restaurant.

And back to Tails's home.

Well, there ya go, ch2. It took me oddly a lot of time to finish this. The wine was one the i found on a wine list, i have no idea what it is, but it sounded fancy, so it worked. Oh and since School is starting soon (nooo!) I will not be able to write stories as much i usual. But i still promise to keep as updated as possible. See you soon!


	3. Eggman's Getting Clever

I've gotten plenty of reviews for this story, makes me very happy to see that people are enjoying this, so I decided to write this chapter earlier than expected

I've gotten plenty of reviews for this story, makes me very happy to see that people are enjoying this, so I decided to write this chapter earlier than expected. If it sounds sorta more Sonamy like, don't worry, it will end up as tailsxAmy. So here is our third installment! (That sounds better than chapter)

Chapter 3

(Sonic's pov)

If anything, I was completely confused.

The one thing that I thought Amy always dreamed of me doing, and she just leaves? I ran out after her, spilling a glass of water as I rushed out of the crowded restaurant. The air was even crisper than beforehand and just gave me an advantage in catching up with her.

"_Amy!! Come back!!"_

She kept on running, and didn't even turn back. Then out of nowhere, I was stopped by Shadow.

"_Let her go."_

"_I don't understand," _I explained,_ "All her life she always wanted me to give her a chance, and now, she abandons me on a kiss. What did I do?"_

"_Listen faker, yeah I may not like you that much, but I'm willing to tell you that you're not the problem. It's Amy."_

Amy? Why would it be her?

"_But I always thought that she wanted me all the time?" _

"_People grow out of phases. It just seemed like you were more like a crush. Since she's older now, she finally has come to her senses, and decided to get over it. Basically, you were just too late to get her. She probably found somebody who wouldn't push her away like you did."_

Jeez, everything Shadow said actually made complete sense. I was too late. But I could change that. After all, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I can do anything.

"_Well, I still think I can get her, even if she has gotten over me," I was being very enthusiastic_

"_Go ahead, although I believe you'll fail miserably. But hey, it'll be loads of fun to watch."_

He walked down past the restaurant, and left me thinking.

Could it be too late? I've took so many chances and blown them away. But I still love her, and I bet she'll love me still too. And I headed to my house, I would wait a bit till I tried talking to her again.

(Amy's pov)

I wanted to see Tails so bad. But I had to remember to make sure he didn't hear about what had happened. And I was really guilty about leaving sonic so sudden, he must be really worried about me.

By now I had stopped running at my pervious pace, and now was walking. The moon wasn't exactly full, but big enough where it created a nice source of light for me to be able to see.

It felt really eerie to walk alone in the forest at this time of the night, it was extremely quiet. I was able to here my feet step and break the small twigs and branches that were in my way.

Then I heard want seemed like an engine, like a car, except a lot louder.

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" _

I got no response, just total blankness. But the incredibly loud engine noise remained.

"_I, I don't want to hurt you. Is anybody there??"_

Still no answers and I was getting really scared to death.

Then I did hear a response, but not really what I wanted, or was in the mood to hear.

"_My my, somebody's out awful late, aren't they?"_

(Tails pov)

I spent most of the last night waiting for Amy. She said yesterday that she would come and visit me to tell me how here date went, even though it didn't seem to be like it was an actual date.

I ended up just falling asleep around midnight on my couch watching a repeat of CSI. Sonic for my last birthday got the complete set with every episode to date. I first started watching it when I was 7, and since then. I had loved it. I like all the different kinds of machines they used in the labs, it was really cool.

Anyway, I was really worried about her when I woke up, so I decided to call Sonic to check if she was there.

It took just two rings till her answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sonic, it's Tails."_

"_Oh hey little buddy, what's up?"_

"_Not much, um have you seen Amy at all since last night?"_

"_No, didn't she go home?"_

"_Well, she was going to come over to my house before she went back home. But I never saw her, and I called you, because I thought she was there."_

I could tell Sonic was worried too.

"_Okay, I'll try going to her home, and if she's not there, then we have to start out for her. I call you later to let you know. Bye."_

I hoped she was alright.

(Sonic's pov)

I was really worried about Amy. I mean I had just seen her last night, and where could she have gone since then? It was around 7:30, still pretty early in the morning. The air was cool and very refreshing to breath, as I headed out to Amy's house.

As I started to become in view of her house, I didn't really think that anything was different with it. Being her best friend, I had a spare key given to me, which I just hung on my keychain and never used, well till now.

I always like the exterior of her house, she had all these flowers and it looks so nice. I even helped her plant some of them a few months ago. And she had this very well crafted waterfall with shells she got from the beach one time. I remember that time when she made me that bracelet of shells, hoping that it would help me learn how to swim. That was 3 years ago, and I still have it.

I opened her door slowly, just in case she was there and was angry at me. But to my

surprise, there wasn't anybody there.

"_Hello? Amy? Are you there?"_

I still didn't get any response, so I left. And I went home to call up Tails. I would use my cell, but I forgot to charge it up, so I can't really use a dead phone.

I was surprised to find Tails at my doorstep when I got back to my house.

"Tails? Why did you come over to my house, I said I would call you."

"I wanted to tell you that I looked for her in a 10 mile radius, and didn't find her. But I did find this."

And he held out the same little black purse that she had I my date, along with her phone, which was in her pocket.

"Where did you find this?"

"I was walking over through the woods on my way here, and I found these."

Then I kinda guessed who took her. He was clever, fat, and annoying. And his name was Eggman.

"I have an idea, come on, let's head to your place."

I ran right over to Tails place, but felt a little bad because I left him in the dust like that. He came back about 5 minutes later, a bit annoyed that I just ran and left him hanging, but he knew I always did that.

"Scan for the DNA of Eggman on your computer."

"Eggman's? Okay whatever you say."

He typed in Eggman on the scanner, and it began searching for a sign of him. Sure enough, about 500 miles away on a remote island in the middle of the ocean, was his hidden base, and he was detected in it. I always praised Tails for his technology.

"Okay, there he is, now search for the DNA of Amy."

Tails, staying in the same vicinity as eggman's base, typed in Amy Rose. Sure enough on the same island, was Amy. The computer also said that they are about 300 feet apart.

"Hey good thinking, but how did you know?" asked a questioning Tails.

"I figured he was up to no good. And Amy doesn't just magically disappear out of oblivion."

"Right. Well we should pack up some food and things. Using my submarine, so it can't be detected as well, it should take us, roughly 8 hours to get there."

"8!!" That number didn't make me too happy. "Fine, if it's the safest way."

"We'll leave as soon as I check the subs engine and make sure it's 100 percent. While I do that, you can go get some things to bring along with you, since it's gonna take awhile."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I answered.

I sped out of the workshop rapidly and headed home. I was really worried about Amy. I haven't seen any sign of the doctor in almost a year. What could he possibly be thinking of this time? After all he does have the power to be unexpected.

(Amy's pov)

I woke up in a slight fog, I had no idea where I was. 

But it didn't take me too long to find out where I was.

Eggman logos on everything, depicting a fat professor with a mustache. How original.

I found myself in a cell, but different than the others I have been in. This on had lasers surrounding it, and on top of that, it had thick glass all around. I wasn't getting out so easy.

Suddenly I felt tired all of a sudden, and before long, was feeling extremely sleepy. I was trying not to fall asleep, but was to no prevail.

I did see a fat man come in with a mask and a needle in one hand.

"_Heh heh heh. Sleep now Amy, you'll need it. Wait till your friends find out what I did to you this time, I'll get to the core of both of them, and they'll be suffering your loss. Then I can make my move. And it's all according to plan."_

Cliffhanger!! I tend to do those a lot.

What will happen to Amy, and will Sonic and Tails be in time?

What will become of doctor Eggman?

You will find out in the next chapter.

Oh and one final note, ya know that guy who did all the movie trailers, he had to cool voice. Well he passed away recently, its soo sad because his voice was awesome, and now they don't have anybody to replace him. Noo!

Anyways, I'll update asap.


	4. It's What is Felt Inside That Counts

I wondered why nobody decided to review chapter 3, so I tell you this

I wondered why nobody decided to review chapter 3, so I tell you this. Read the last chapter before you go and read this one, that way it won't seem confusing. Oh and reviews of both chapters would be quite nice. So here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4

(Tails's pov)

I woke up with an annoying ring of an alarm clock. Glancing over, I saw that it was only 5:30, but I figured that the earlier that we decided to go, the better shot we have at getting Eggman offgaurd.

I couldn't sleep well the entire night. Hour after hour I was having these worsening nightmares, all with Amy getting killed in them, and me not being able to get to her in time. At one point in the night I screamed because I was so scared.

I was so concerned about Amy. I mean we haven't heard one hint of the doctor in nearly a year. What would make him strike so abruptly? And what did he have planned this time? I'm guessing something really bad due to how long it took to make.

And we had to get over there as soon as possible, I couldn't let her go without letting her know how I felt, it's killing me on the inside.

I didn't bother to call Sonic, he said he would be over around 6, and then we would go. Personally, I wasn't crazy about submarines, but I just figured it would be safer.

I went and took a nice warm shower, mainly to just wake myself up. After changing, I headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat, and then prepare the submarine. Thank god l lived next to water, or that would be difficult. A few years ago I built a pier out here, to put all the marine equipment and boats.

As I was doing preparations on the sub, I heard Sonic's voice from my house.

"_Hey Tails, where are you buddy?"_

"_Down here Sonic, on the pier."_

_He sped right on over and was actually amazed by the submarine. _

"_Wow Tails, I never even knew you built this, when did you do this?"_

"_I built it last summer, when we looked for Chaos Emeralds, I figured it would help in case any of them would be in the water."_

"_Ohh I remember now, at least we all know where they are."_

"_Yep, Kunx has them at the altar, so Eggman hasn't taken any. Weird huh?"_

"_Yeah, he usually uses them for his plans. Whatever, I guess it shouldn't be as hard this time, right buddy?"_

"_Right," _I really hoped he was right.

(Amy's pov)

I felt sick to my stomach once I woke up. The room I was in felt like it was spinning and it was hard to even think straight. I saw a water bottle next to me, and grabbed it.

As much as I hate to drink anything given to me by him, I'm dying for anything to drink, so I popped off the cap and drank the whole bottle in a few minutes.

I guess that helped a bit, where I was more awake, and the room had stopped spinning. I still didn't feel too great, but I got over that.

I had to get help somehow.

But there was absolutely nothing in the room, with the exception of a few bottles of water, and that was about it.

I hope Sonic's coming, but I really hope Tails is with him.

"_Ahhh, somebody's finally awake. Would you like some breakfast, I got you an omelet from my robot chef, it's really good you know."  
_

He had the tray along with some orange juice given to me from the top of the glass cage. I was starving, so I did try some, and had to even admit, it wasn't all bad.

But I still wanted to kill that damn doctor for putting me in here.

"_What do you want with me? Just bait for Sonic right?"_

"_Hmm, well you're somewhat right, but actually there is more to this place than you think."_

I questioned what more he could do, but I bet he would be stupid enough to tell me.

"_What's your all powerful plan this time?"_

"_I'm glad you asked. In fact I would be happy to tell you. You see that syringe that I was holding last night, had a new virus I was creating called eggatrozon."_

I sort of laughed at the name_. "Egg-a what?" _I asked.

"_Eggatrozon. I made it especially for you. It will work, but very slowly. What it does is weaken your body, and all functions that the brain as well as your other systems can do. Over time, they'll all weaken at the same time, and within about 6 months, you'll be dead. And this helps me because, not only will Sonic be more prone during all this time, afterwards he'll be devastated and scarred for life. I've stopped trying to kill him, I just want to ruin his life, it's more amusing. Oh, there is no cure, just letting you know."_

I was stunned. He's gotten so clever, where he went out and did this. I began to feel my eyes get watery, and I knew I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face. I just couldn't believe how cruel he had gotten in a year. I hated for him to let Sonic know, and I was even more scared for Tails, I didn't want him getting all depressed over it.

There had to be a cure. For one thing, most people who make these viruses and crap, if there were anybody else as evil as him, would make some kind of cure. But I had no idea where it would it be.

All I could do is wait, wait and hope that they'll be here soon.

(About 7 hours and 30 minutes later, Tails pov)

"_OMG!! ARE WE CLOSE YET!!"_ Sonic was having a breakdown from being bored for this long.

"_Hang out for another half an hour, we're close, but not quite there yet."_

I obviously knew that my words haven't even gotten through to him, he was too busy getting all annoyed about not being able to move around that much.

A little while later we arrived at eggman's island, and we decided to park on the farther side away from the fortress, that way he couldn't see us.

A second after the door was opened, Sonic just zoomed right out and started running all over the place.

"_Thank Gooooddd!!"_

"_Jeez Sonic, it was only 8 hours, you've been on longer plane rides."_

"_Yeah but I was asleep on most of them. And I'm scared as hell to sleep in anything underwater."_

"_Yeah you have a point, come on, and let's rescue Ames!!"_

"_Yaaaay! Let's save Amy!"_

The two of us started towards the fortress of Eggman. It looked a hell of a lot better than most pervious places his evil headquarters was located. It seemed more stable, which is bad.

Most of all, I just hoped that Amy was okay.

Once we got there, the first thing we noticed is that it actually had cameras on the entrance, and they worked! That was new.

Sonic didn't really care, he just zipped right through the wall, smashing it into pieces. We could have easily just walked through the entrance, because I did without problem.

We walked down what seemed like endless hallways with hundreds of different rooms, with all sorts of things in them that I didn't want to see. After a half an hour of exploring, we finally heard some form of noise coming from a room in front of us.

It was Eggman talking to somebody in particular, and we were pretty sure who it was.

Sonic and I ran into the room, ready to beat the living hell out of Eggman for taking Amy hostage.

Only we didn't have a need to fight.

"_Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not going to hurt her, you have no reason to attack."_

We both looked at each other with question marks glued to our faces, but Amy wasn't. In fact it just looked like she had been crying only a few minutes before we got here.

"_Here, take the pink one, I don't need her for anything, and I won't attack you at all. But I will if you attack me. So I suggest you just be obedient and leave."_

Never had he just let us go.

He opened a glass box containing a switch inside. He flipped the green switch inside the box, which made a door on the side of the glass wall of the cage to lift up, letting Amy walk out.

(Amy's pov)

I was soo happy to see the two of them that I just sprinted out of the cage and hugged them to death, like it was the last time I would ever see them.

I didn't even know how much I was choking them, the they made me let go.

"_Oh, sorry guys, I just thought I never would see you guys again."_

"_No problem, just don't try to kill us with hugs." _Tails joked

We all laughed and headed to his sub.

But I was only laughing on the outside, I really wasn't showing how I actually felt right now.

I was really crying on the inside.

There is chapter 4 for ya.

Amy is too scared to tell everybody what really happened, because she doesn't want anybody to be depressed. I also hope you like my inventive virus called Eggatrozon.

Spelled E-G-G-A-T-R-O-Z-O-N. I don't really know how I came up with that, it just popped into my head. Anyways please review and I'll promise to soon update.


	5. Amy's Dilemma

I'm baaaaaack

I'm baaaaaack!!

The story now is going to have more TailsxAmy now, just in case anybody was wondering when I would start doing that.

And will Sonic start to get jealous?

What's up with Shadow?

Let's see and find out, so here's ch 5.

Chapter 5

(Tails pov)

The ride home was very quiet.

Sonic decided that sleeping was the best way to get through an eight hour ride in a submarine underwater, which I couldn't argue with. And Amy said something about not feeling that well, so she went to sleep, I told her that if she felt worse to let me know.

I decided to listen to music while I was steering, it was really boring. So I turned on a radio to hear Beautiful Day, one of my favorite songs, mostly as a way to keep me from falling asleep.

I had to admit though, traveling through the ocean was really something. All the hundreds of fish and plants were amazing, it was a thing for the eyes. I even saw some tiger sharks in the water, one nearly swam into the sub.

I decided to put it in auto-pilot, and just punch in the coordinates for the pier, that way I could relax a bit and check up on Sonic, and Amy. I was kinda concerned still about Amy, she didn't seemed okay, while walking to the sub, she was kinda quiet, a bit odd for her.

I walked over the back part of the sub, which was kinda like a little apartment. I built the submarine so it had a kitchen, bath, and even 2 bedrooms, along with the living area that I made. Basically you could live in this sub fro a week or two if you wanted to.

I checked up on Sonic, who was still fast asleep, and was in the same position that he was in before.

Then I looked into Amy's room, to see that she was getting out of the bed. I decided everything was fine so I just decided to watch the news.

It was pretty late out, the clock on the dashboard said 10:00p.m.

Amy then clumsily came out of the bedroom, she seemed dazed so I helped her to the couch.

"_Amy, are you okay, you really don't look well."_

"_I. I don't know, everything is spinning, and my head really hurts," she answered me. _

Then she just collapsed, right before my feet. I had to catch her or she would have hit her head hard on the floor.

"_Sonic!! I need you help!"_

Even though he seemed to be in a strong sleep, he awoke really quickly, and within a few seconds sped right out of the room.

"_What happened to her!?"_

"_I'm not sure, she said she felt really dizzy and dazed, and then she just collapsed. Thank God we're almost there, only about 15 minutes to go. Would you mind making sure that she's okay while I steer the sub."_

"_Yeah sure, do you exactly know whats wrong with her?"_

"_Um not sure, but I think that it has to with the water pressure."_

It was a bit tricky to park a submarine, since I wasn't the perfect expert of it. But I was able to do it without hitting anything, so I was pretty proud of that. But I just wanted to make sure that Amy was alright.

Me and Sonic carried her up the pier and to my house. Once we got in, he set her on my couch, and I went to get her some water.

"_You can't take care of her Tails right, cause I want to head home, I'm really tired."_

"_Yeah I should be fine, so don't worry, you can go home and come to check on her tomorrow."_

"_Okay, catcha later Tails,"_ he said and sped away.

I went to take a shower, to get the rusty submarine smell out of my fur. It felt nice to finally be back home and not driving anything.

After I was done, I slipped right into bed and turned the light off. As I was beginning to fall asleep, somebody tapped my shoulder, and I nearly jumped into the ceiling.

"_Sonic, are you awake?"_

"_Amy? Im not Sonic, I'm Tails. Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Awww, you don't have to worry about me, even though that's sweet. Can I sleep next to you pleeease? It's really cold down on the couch."_

"_Amy! I'm not Sonic."_

"_Yaaaay! Here I come."_

She hopped right into my bed and started to snuggle into my bed.

"_Goodnight Amy."_

"_Goodnight Sonic."_

As I tried to fall asleep for a second time, Amy all of a sudden started to shift herself so she was laying her head on my chest, and curled up next to me.

"_Oooo, somebody made their fur softer since I last saw them, it really sexy ya know."_

I guess she was too out of it to notice, but I was beginning to blush like mad. Well it's kinda impossible not to. I have the girl of my dreams lying of my dream cuddling with me, if that's enough.

It only took me like 10 minutes, till I was in a deep slumber.

(Next Morning, 9:00a.m., Amy's pov)

I felt a lot better when I woke up today. My head felt fine, and everything was not spinning around like it was yesterday. I had a wonderful dream about sleeping with Sonic, it felt soo real.

When I looked at who was next to me, I was shocked to find out that it was Tails.

I was sure that I was sleeping with Sonic.

Boy was I really confused.

I'm sure Tails didn't mind if I stayed to have some breakfast, so I went downstairs and got myself an English muffin with some strawberry jam on it, and had a cup of coffee.

About 15 minutes after I had awakened, Tails came from upstairs and smiled at the sight of me sitting on the couch.

"_Hey, you look a lot better than you were yesterday"_

"_Yeah, but I have a question about yesterday."_

"_Okay, fire away."_

"_Where did Sonic go, I thought I was sleeping in bed with him?"_

He looked kinda hesitant to answer, but he did.

"_You were hallucinating, and thought that I was Sonic, when it was just me the whole time."_

"_Oh God, I'm sorry Tails, I didn't mean to."_

"_No it's okay, you didn't mean to do it. Maybe I'll schedule a doctor appointment, to see if anything Eggman did affected you. But it might take a few days to get one."_

"_Its okay, take your time, I'm in no rush."_

He smiled back at me after I said that. I wonder if maybe he enjoyed me keeping so much one on one company with him.

"_I'm gonna go visit Sonic, you want to come?"_

"_Nah, maybe I'll go visit later, but not right now."_

"_Alright, catch you later Ames,"_ he said and started off.

"_Okay, see you later."_

I had to tell everybody sometime or later, before it was too noticeable. And it also had to be before the doctor's appointment that Tails was going to take me too. If he found out that way, he would even be more upset. My head hurt about how I should tell everybody. I really disliked the fact that somehow I had to let everybody know I'm dying, that's not the most delightful news. And most of all, how would they all react. I don't want all of them to be all depressed in my final living months.

Thinking about all of this made tears start to form in my eyes. I just couldn't accept the fact that I, Amy Rose, will be dead within months. Why did it have to be me?

I got out a piece of paper, and started to write a letter addressing everyone to meet me at my house, so I can talk about it. I figured having everybody at once would be easier.

I knew one thing though.

When everybody finds out, Eggman better watch his back.

He may not have much time to live either.

W00T!

This might have been shorter than usual, but I was time constricted and that can get annoying. Anyway, Amy now is forced to reveal the horrible truth she's been trying to hide from anybody. But how will they all react, especially Tails. Read the next ch to find out. Oh and please send in reviews. Thanks, and see ya!


	6. Confessions of the Good, and Unwanted

I'm making wonderful progress with this story, makes me very happy.

And with the added benefit of Rosh Hashanah, I have more time to write!

Anyways, now Amy has to decide how to break the news to everybody, but how?

Well, read to find out 

Oh and more ages, Cream-11, Kunx-17, Rouge-18, Silver-16

Oh and if Shadow seemed really ooc, well that's okay cause I did that.

Chapter 6

(Tails pov)

I wanted to tell Sonic what happened last night, and I wondered what his reaction would be.

I walked up onto his porch and rang his doorbell.

It took him a few seconds to answer the door, but he did, even though I was expecting him to be on his run.

"_Hey Sonic, mind if I come in?"_

"_Not at all buddy."_

He led me into his home, which looked a lot neater than it was about a month ago. There were no clothes on the floor, or anything, which was sort of unusual because Sonic wasn't the neatest person.

"_Can I talk to you about something?"_ I asked.

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Do you still like Amy?"_

He didn't answer at first, just thought about it for awhile. I think that he actually did, he just never wanted to admit it.

"_Well, yeah actually, I never meant to hurt her before, I just didn't know how much she did love me."_

"_About that,"_ I started to explain last night_, "She was having hallucinations about you. She thought I was you all night."_

"_Really?"_ He asked, curious about what I was saying now.

"_Yeah she kept calling me Sonic, and slept in my bed because she thought I was you. She even kept on cuddling with me, like I was you. Sorry if you're at all offended."_

"_Oh not at all, it's not your fault. Come to think of it, that might mean that she still loves me."_

"_I'm not so sure about that. Remember it's a hallucination, and most of the time, when one of those does happen, usually it means that it's not true."_

I should not have said that, his emotion became more saddened when I mentioned that.

"_Is that true?"_

"_Well, sometimes it's not. You can easily find out if it's true."_

He smiled when I said that, then he just jumped of the couch and headed to the door.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To see if you're right,"_ he exclaimed and headed over to what I thought was my house, to talk to Amy if I was right.

(Sonic's pov)

I was really excited to see Amy. After all, the last time I really got to her alone was when I yelled at her and got really angry for being near me all the time.

But, in a way, I liked her being around me all the time. Now I could see if she felt the same as I did for her.

I knocked a few times on the door, and waited for her to open it.

"Coming!"

She looked surprised that it was me who was at the door.

"_Oh, Hi Sonic, what brings you here?"_

"_I wanted to see if you were okay, I promised I would, but since you were asleep, you couldn't hear me. Can I come in, I want to talk to you."_

She hesitated at first, but decided to let me in.

"_So what do you need to talk me about?"_

She seemed not to be interested in me really that much at all now. I was trying to not let everything out at once, but that didn't work too well.

"_Look, I'm sorry that I always ignored you all the time and that I never really paid attention to you as much as you would liked. I'm sorry that I shoved you out of the way in those times. I'm sorry if I never treated you the way that I should of and that I yelled at you even though you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm…"_

She put her finger over my lips, smiling, telling me to stop. I looked at her, excepting her to say something.

"_That's enough Sonic,"_ she was happier now, _"I forgive you for all you've done. Besides it wasn't all you fault, I'm to blame somewhat because I was always around you, and never bothered to give you privacy. But, after what has happened in the past few days, I don't think I'm crazy about you anymore. That certainly doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends, I just think that we could be best friends instead. Okay?"_

That was the last thing I expected to hear. This entire time holding in how I felt, and now it was just too late. I couldn't tell her now, it would be a waste of time, and probably wouldn't change her mind. But I wasn't just gonna give up. For now I decided to just be friends with her.

"_Okay, I would like that."_

She smiled at me again and gave me a hug and thanked me for being understanding.

"_Oh and I forgot to mention that I'm having a party for the fact that you guys saved me from Eggman, and to just get everybody for a get together, does that sound good to you."_

"_Sounds good, what time is it?"_ I asked.

"_Oh like around 6 would be good, and a bonus is that I'll be cooking a lot of food too, you'll like that."_

I gave her my trademark smile, which she still loved, even if not me.

"_Okay then, I'll see you there. I'm gonna go on around run, see you later Ames!"_

"_Okay, bye Sonic."_

(Amy's pov)

I was really saddened inside saying that to Sonic, but this was actually true. I wasn't attracted to the blue blur as much as I was before. In fact I think that I had a new love interest. And I never even thought of him before then. Miles Prowler, wait till you find this out.

I decided to call everybody to come, even Shadow said he would enjoy coming to see me, but didn't really mention anybody else really.

I left a note on the fridge that told Tails that I was going home to cook for later, and that the party is at 6 o clock.

As I headed home, I began to see some small snowflakes start to fall. It was kinda unusual because it just got into November, and the snow doesn't start to come till December.

As I made my way home, I began to think about how I was going to let everybody know that I was dying all at the hands of Eggman, and the fact that I only had like a few months left. I was having the party in order to get everybody into a good mood, so that way the terrible news that I had to share would be given at least with everybody at once, instead o one at a time.

But I kept thinking that there had to be a cure for it somewhere. My first guess is that Eggman stashed it away in his lab somewhere, so we couldn't get it. My other guess for a cure would be the chaos emeralds, but even Eggman commented to me once that he created it, so it was invulnerable to the emeralds, and they had no effect on it.

One thing I believed is that I wouldn't spend the last months in depression, I would try to enjoy every single day that I had left.

Like the quote says _"Spend everyday like it's your last, because you never know when it really will be you last."_

But my last is approaching a lot sooner than I would want.

(Tails pov)

I was really excited to be able to see everybody again. I haven't talked to Knuckles and Rouge in ages.

I made my way to Amy's house, and was also looking forward to all the food that she was going to make, Amy's cooking was the best!

As I knocked on the door, I looked in the window to see everybody talking and having a load of fun, and maybe I would be able to get a chance to tell Amy how I felt.

"_I got it,"_ yelled Amy.

She opened it and seemed really glad to see me

"_Tails! I thought that you might not be able to make it, cause your half an hour late. But none the less, you got here, come in everybody wants to say hi."_

I came in and was greeted by many familiar faces, some I haven't seen in a while.

"_Tails! I haven't seen you in soo long, how have you been?"_ Cream asked while killing me with a hug.

I haven't seen Cream in a few months. A year ago, her home was severely damaged by a kitchen fire, and it wasn't stable enough to live in anymore. So she moved to another neighborhood about 30 miles from Station Square. Since it was so far away, we weren't able to see her as much.

"_I've been really well, how have you been holding up?"_

"_It's fantastic! I've made like a hundred new friends in my new school! And everybody thinks that I'm soo cool for helping you guys save the world before."_

After talking with her, I caught up on things with everybody else. A lot has changed in a short amount of time. Knuckles finally got the courage to ask out Rouge, who accepted within a second. Now the two are celebrating a 2 month anniversary. Silver has been not doing too much, however he went for really hard training, and now has perfected his telekinesis even more than before. Shadow went into a class that helps him deal with his loss of Maria and his life. Now, he has become a lot happier, but still doesn't talk too much. He even told me he is soon going to learn how to play piano.

The entire night was soo much fun. We played a lot of games, including twister which was hard because we tried to play with all of us on the same game board. Silver won, because of his telekinesis. We also played DDR, which Cream won, she had been hyped up with pounds of candy and a lot of soda. Dinner was incredible, Sonic over ate, and ended up getting sick afterwards, which was his fault in the first place so I didn't feel too bad. Afterwards, we just chatted for what seemed like hours. At around 11:00 o clock, Sonic and the others decided to head out because it was late. Then it just left me and Amy.

"_I had a lot of fun today, I can't believe how much Shadow has changed!"_

"_Yeah I know,"_ Amy answered, _"He is really fun to hang out with now."_

We smiled at each other, and I looked right into her eyes. I didn't see the happy cheerful eyes that I usually am used to. Instead, I saw frightened and concerned eyes, filled with worry.

But I can change that.

"_Hey, can I show you something?"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_ She asked.

"_Come on, follow me"_

I covered her eyes and started to spin my Tails. Then I flew her to a spot by my house, one that I know as my favorite spot. It was next to the pier, and it was pretty at night.

I let my hand come off her eyes, and she was amazed at the sight before her.

"_Oh my God Tails! It's so, beautiful."_

"_Yeah I know, isn't it incredible?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

I told her to sit on the grass, which she did. I too sat down on the cool grass. I took her hands, and held them in my own, feeling her warmth and mine going as one.

"_Amy, can I tell you something."_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_I love you."_

She seemed shocked by it, but then immediately grabbed me into a warm embrace, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"_And I have something that I have to tell you too."_

"_And that is?"_

"_I love you too."_

We both continued our embrace, and then after a minute, we shared a kiss. It was my first, and boy was it amazing. Our lips came together, and both of us begged entrance into one another. Her tongue explored my mouth, while mine did the same to her's. She tasted like a strawberry minty taste, which I really liked a lot.

After our kiss, we remained hugging each other on the grass for another minute, till I heard a sniffle and a tear drop from Amy's eye.

"_Huh? Amy, what's wrong."_

She turned to me, still holding to my hand, and began to speak.

"_I also have something else to tell you. I've been hiding it because I didn't know when to tell anybody, and I wanted you too know first."_

"_Tell me, what is it?"_

"_Do you promise not to overreact?"_

"_I promise."_

"… _I'm dying Tails."_

Now that is a huge cliffy.

Wow, my hands hurt, owww.

That is my longest yet, I'm pretty sure of it.

I have been writing more on this because of all the great feedback I have gotten. I thank you all for all the favs, alerts and reviews.

Promise to update soon


	7. Miles new Girlfriend

I got 1000 hits and 20 reviews for this

I got 1000 hits and 20 reviews for this.

I thank everybody for all the support.

Last chapter, we read that Amy finally told somebody about what had happened to her and the fact she was dying.

Now let's see what else will happen.

Chapter 7

(Tails pov)

I just sat there shocked.

I just received the greatest new I could have ever hoped for, and then boom, I also received news I had never wanted.

"_Tails? Are you alright?"_

I didn't answer right away, what was I suppose to say, oh I'm okay it's just that you dying that's all?

"_I'm soo sorry for telling you like this, I just couldn't keep it in any longer."_

"_Amy…" _I began._ "It's not your fault. I would of have trouble telling others if I were in that situation. But why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

She looked ready to burst into sobs at any moment.

"_I don't know! I was so afraid at what you will think or say! I didn't want you to get all sad for the rest of the time that I'm alive, so I wanted to enjoy whatever time I had left. But I couldn't do it holding that in my mind,"_ she let out all at once, crying into my chest, while tears began to form and roll down my face as well.

I just stayed there for a few minutes holding her close, I never wanted to lose her.

"_Do you know who did it?"_

"_Yes, I do,"_ she began, _"When I first got put into the cell, I saw what looked like his figure, and he had a syringe in his hand. When I woke up later, he told me that he had put a virus in my called eggatrozon, and he told me that there is no cure, not even the chaos emeralds."_

Now it seemed hopeless, I thought that maybe I could cure her using the emeralds, but if they don't work, then it is just useless.

"_I promise you Amy that no matter how much time you have remaining in your life, I promise you that I will make sure that you'll enjoy every last second of it." _

She then smiled as a response, her eyes still wet from all the tears shed.

"_Okay, I'll try to. Thanks Tails."_

"_Come on, it's sort of chilly out here, let's go inside," _I told her.

"_Tails wait!"_

I turned around to see a pleading look on her face.

"_Can the two of us sleep out here under the stars?"_

I never slept outside like this, put I never had someone like her with me before either.

"_Pleeease!"_

"_Okay okay, just let me grab some things."_

I went inside my house and grabbed 2 comforters and a few pillows, then headed back out.

She was already waiting for me, as she was looking for a good spot.

"_Tails put one of the blankets here."_

"_Okay, hold on."_

The two of us together layed down on of the blankets and then laid down on it. I got 4 pillows, 2 for each.

For the next hour I guess, we just talked about different things. We admitted secrets to each other, Amy told me about numerous times where she mistaken Shadow for Sonic, and I told her that I was terrified of elevators, because one time in a mall, I got stuck in one for 4 hours.

In talking to her for all that time, I found out a lot of things that I never knew about her before. That she wasn't exactly upsessed with Sonic, it's that she never knew what love was. That she wasn't born here, and that she was born hundreds of miles away from here. Then her parents disappeared, and she was rescued by Sonic, who brought her here.

And told her things that she didn't know about me, like that I wasn't born here either. I was born awhile from here, and never saw my parents, and was told by my older brother Nick that they too disappeared. And when I was 7, Nick died in a plane accident, he too was an expert mechanic like me. Then I met Sonic and we became best friends, and he was like Nick was to me. And how I ended up here.

"_So, it turns out that both of us are here because of Sonic huh?"_

"_Yeah, I never would of thought of that, what a coincidence."_

I let out a huge yawn after she said that, she figured that I wanted to sleep.

"_Come on, lets go to sleep now," _she suggested.

"_Sounds good, night Amy"_

"_Good night Tails."_

I let my eyes close, and started to drift on asleep, but I woke back up, I wanted to ask her something.

"_Hey Amy?"_

"_Yeah Tails?"_

"_Um, would you be my girlfriend?"_

I could tell that she was really glad to hear me ask that.

"_I would love to."_

Well, it was official now. Amy Rose is now my girlfriend, and I just couldn't believe it.

As I was falling asleep, she began to snuggle up with me, and once again fell asleep on my chest, but this time, it was not because she thought I was Sonic, it was because of her love towards me, Miles Prowler.

(Amy's pov, 10 a.m next morning)

I was having the greatest dream I had ever had, it was about me and Tails doing, well, it. _(If I went into more details, it would be mature)_

I began to awake, but the sun was so bright, I though I was in heaven. I rubbed my eyes, and started so see outside, and then I remembered that I was outside. I looked over at Tails who was still fast asleep, so I got out of bed quietly, and went to get a cup of coffee.

When I got back I saw Sonic talking with Tails, which was odd, since he usually doesn't run around here too often.

"_Hi Sonic!"_

"_Oh hey Ames, say, why were you guys sleeping outside?"_

"_Um, because, we wanted to, it would be more romantic."_

He looked at me with a questioned look, and I could clearly see that he knew what was going on.

"_Romantic, wait, you mean…"_

"_Yep! Me and Tails are going out now! Isn't that awesome?"_

I expected him to explode, since he still loved me. But to my surprise he took it okay, and didn't overact. Maybe he really did get over me?

"_Heh heh, nice job buddy,"_ he said while give Tails a pat on the back. _"You first girlfriend, but why did you pick her?"_

"_Sonic!"_ I yelled at him, and gave him a playful tackle_, "I am not ugly, and you know it."_

He smiled at me, and started to tickle me, which I cannot stand, no matter who does it.

"_Hehehe, hahaha, Sonic, oh god stop"_ I said, gasping for air because I was laughing so hard.

"_Not until you escape yourself!"_

He continued to tickle me to what felt like death, until I was able to reverse it, and turn him over and start to tickle him.

"_Ahahahahaha, Ames, stop!"_

"_Fine."_

I helped him up and we looked over and laughed at the fact that Tails had just fallen back asleep. I decided to wake him, but when I began to walk over to him, the dizziness from a day ago returned. I didn't know that I was walking zigzagged sort of.

"_Amy, are you alright, you're walking really odd."_

"_I dunno, everything is really dizzy, I don't know…"_

I collapsed to the ground, and then my vision began to fade as I closed my eyes. I heard Sonic come to me first, then Tails sprang up and came over.

Then everything went black.

Another Cliffhanger!

I have been updating like mad, three ch in 3 days. Cool.

I'm happy with all the progress, now comes the part in the story where the disease and Eggman come into play.

I'll update soon again, but not in one day, since school is back on tomorrow.

See you soon!


	8. Breaking Bad News to a Best Friend

Wow, I'm still writing like crazy, and this chapter will probably end up breaking my review record

Wow, I'm still writing like crazy, and this chapter will probably end up breaking my review record. Yay!

The chapters have came in daily now, but that's all due to the fact that I am chock full of ideas, so I decide to write before I forget them. Makes sense.

Amy now is starting to feel the effects from the disease, and Eggman will come back into the picture.

But how? Let's see…

Chapter 8

(Tails pov)

You know that 's it's not going to be a good day when your newly proclaimed girlfriend collapses before you even wake up. Right after she woke up, I decided to take her to the hospital this time. This had already happened on the sub a few days ago, so I didn't want to take any chances. I know that she is dying, I kept that in the back of my mind for now.

I asked Sonic if he wanted to come to the hospital with me, and he immediately answered yes, I figured he was just as worried as she was. Even though Sonic wasn't going to be able to go out with Amy, he decided to put that aside and accept her as a best friend, something I thought was nice of him.

The two of us headed down to the Station Square hospital with Amy both in our grasps.

It really changed in the last 6 months I have been there. The entire lobby of the place was like new, it had all new furniture, and there were twice as many people working at the front desk, which helped significantly because there always used to be huge lines here.

We walked up carrying Amy, and one of the nurses came up to us looking very worried and asked if they could know what happened. We told them about her just randomly getting dizzy and collapsing, twice in less than a week. She seemed concerned so she asked us if she could take Amy to a room to be checked on, which we agreed to, as long as we could be outside the room, which the nurse acknowledged.

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, the same nurse came out and told us that Amy was okay and we were allowed to come in and talk to her, she was awake now.

When we walked in, the room was extremely white, it was weird. Then again, I really hated being in hospitals, they always creeped me out for some reasons.

"_Hey Ames, do you feel any better?"_

"_Yeah, still a wee bit dizzy, but otherwise I feel fine. I have 2 questions for you guys though."_

"_Okay, shoot."_ I said

"_One, how did I end up in the hospital?"_

"_After you collapsed, I woke Tails up and the two of us carried you to here."_

"_And my second question, when can I leave!? I hate hospitals, no offense to you, I think nurses are wonderful people,"_ she was looking at another nurse in the room when she had said that.

"_Thank you, and don't worry about the not liking hospital thing, most people don't anyway." _She stated to Amy, and then left the room.

Then the door behind us opened to reveal a Teal hedgehog with a clip on his doctor's coat that said Dr. James Kellgren.

"_I'm guessing that you might be Amy's doctor correct?"_ Sonic asked the other hedgehog.

"_That's me,"_ was his answer with a bright smile on his face. _"Well in checking all your tests that were run, you seem fine to me."_

I couldn't believe it. She had a killer unknown disease that did not show up on any tests. Eggman really had gotten smart in making this pretty much undetectable.

"_So is she free to leave now?"_ I asked.

"_Precisely, but I would take it easy for a day or two, you know just to make sure that everything is a okay. Btw, I am Dr. James Kellgren if you are all wondering. Amy you know my phone number correct."_

"_Yep, I have it in my contacts, just in case."_

"_Great, well have a great day all of you,"_ he said and rushed out of the room, probably to another patient.

"_Um Sonic?"_

"_Yeah buddy?"_

"_Do you mind if I talk to Amy alone, for a few minutes."_

"_Sure,"_ he answered, _"Just as long as you keep it to talking only, I wouldn't want you two to get all, ya know,"_ he had a smirk on his face when he left the room.

After he left the room, I went over to Amy, and gave her a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush a shade.

"_I'm glad you're okay."_

"_Yeah, I'm really certain it's Eggman's virus though. I'm surprised that it didn't get identified by any of the tests though."_

"_Me too, I guess he made it so it wouldn't be detected at all_."

We stayed in silence for a bit, and then I asked her about the whole dying thing. I hated talking about it, it just made me feel so hurt inside, but I did promise her that I would find a cure for it.

"_So, are you ready to tell Sonic about it?"_

She looked down when I said that, and sighed.

"_Yeah I guess so, I'll have to sometime, and I don't want him finding out another way."_

"_Okay, I'll tell him to come in."_

I walked out and told Sonic that Amy wanted to talk to him about something important. When I told him this, his reaction was kinda a questioned look. I hoped he wouldn't take too hard.

(Sonic's pov)

I wondered exactly what Amy wanted to say one on one with me, put I kinda assumed that it was really important

As I walked in, her once cheery room brightening face went into a look of sorrow and concern. Even looking into her eyes, I could see she was saddened about something, and that meant that the news she was going to tell me, couldn't be any good in any way.

"_You wanted to talk to me Ames?"_

"_Yeah, I have some really bad news to tell you."_

I was not ready for any bad news, especially from Amy, but I was always there for her, so I sat in the chair next to her bed and awaited the news.

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, at eggman's base and all that, he may have actually put a long term effect on me, preferably health wise."_

"_Wait, what do you mean? Did he hurt you?"_

"_No, well, yes. He injected me with his new virus called Eggatrozon. It kills you from the inside, taking months and eventually shutting down all you organ systems. What I'm saying is that, well… I'm dying Sonic."_

It felt like the world had just halted after she had said that. I looked right into her emerald eyes, and saw her tears begin to fall, landing in silence on the bed she was laying in. Even I was tearing up, as some were leaving my eyes, and slowly riding down my face.

"_No… but how? How can he even think this cruel? How can any person make somebody suffer like this?"_

"_I don't know Sonic,"_ she answered between sniffles, _"I guess he can. He told me that there is no cure, and nothing we can do to stop it."_

"_There may not be a way to stop it. But there somebody I can get the answer from."_

"_Your gonna go see Eggman, aren't you?"_

I nodded, and gave her a hug, my tears still coming down my face, and landing on her shoulder.

"_I promise you Amy Rose, I will get your revenge. And if there is anyway, me and Tails will somehow find a cure."_

I let go of her, and let out a small smile, small enough where she smiled back at me, and opened the door to see Tails waiting to see what had happened.

I promised her I would find a cure.

Even if it was worth my life.

Not really a cliffy this time, but still a good chapter along my standards.

And to give you a hint, Sonic does have a part in the cure, but that's all I'm giving out for now. I have a talent for being able to write entire chapters in a few hours, which I'm proud of. In the next chapter, everybody is going to hear the news, and you'll see all the results of that. Until then, see you later!


	9. It's a trap!

Well, I'm able to now get in Daily chapters, as seen in the last bunch of chapters, so the story will be updated a lot, yay for that

Well, I'm able to now get in Daily chapters, as seen in the last bunch of chapters, so the story will be updated a lot, Yay for that.

Anyways, just letting everybody know, the end is NOT close yet. I have pulled out more ideas in my head, and slapped them on paper. I haven't even thought about getting a writer's block with this story, so that's wonderful news. Anyways, in this chapter everybody won't find out Amy's dilemma just yet (I changed my original ideas), and also some other things happen. But ya gotta read to find out.

Chapter 9

(Tails pov)

I was waiting outside the room for Sonic and Amy, and kinda was troubled about Sonic. I wasn't exactly sure, since he still liked Amy in a relationship way, how he would react exactly to new like this.

I didn't hear any angriness or anything when he exited her room, so he must have been okay.

"_You okay, apart from the news thing?" _I asked him.

"_I'm alright, it's just a lot of new information to take in. Especially of how cruel it is. Eggman's really sunken to a new low, even for his standards._

"_Well you have to figure,"_ I began, _"We really didn't hear from him in nearly half an entire year. You have to think that all this time he had to be coming up with something in all this time."_

He looked at me in agreement

"_I have to agree with you on this one. But I will go confront Eggman, I have to get some information about this,"_ he was getting up ready to leave.

I did spend time thinking about going to Eggman's island again, but I thought about it, and I figured that he would be right there waiting and that he wouldn't give any information anyway which is why I didn't go.

"_Sonic, don't!" _

He stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Tails.

"_What?! Do you not want me to get revenge on him?"_

"_No I didn't mean that! I wanted to tell you not to go. First, what will he tell you? Nothing is what. He'll give you a phony cure, and then he'll just run away. Revenge isn't gonna help Amy. What I was going to do is analyze the virus in my lab, I'm really sure that he can't make a virus that can override my machines. If I can't find anything, then we can go pay him a visit, make sense?"_

Sonic pondered the idea, he wasn't the type to wait on revenge. But he did understand that everything that I was talking about did make more sense, and just going now to confront the doctor, wouldn't get much in the way of anything.

"_Fine, we'll do it your way. I'm trusting in you buddy, please I hope you can find a cure."_

"_I'll do anything I can to, promise."_

I liked that about Sonic, he was a friend who could make you give a lot of confidence in yourself.

"_Come on, let's get Ames outta her before she starts to complain again."_

I laughed at his little joke. We went back in and saw Amy putting on the bed, all ready to leave.

"_Can we go now? I really don't like it here."_

"_Yep, as long as your clear to go."_

She was still a little weak, so she walked slower than usual, and instead of going ahead of the two of us, he decided to walk with us, unusual for him. It was easy to tell he was extremely angry with Eggman, and would probably blow up the entire island if I had not said anything. But he was able to keep his temper afloat.

"_Um, Amy?"_

"_Yeah Tails?"_

"_When exactly are you going to tell anyone about this you know?"_

She stopped walking, I knew she had dreaded telling everybody else, especially Rouge and Cream. They would take it really hard, and she hated seeing them cry.

"_I'll do it tonight, invite them over to your workshop, and I'll tell them there. And I'll also tell them about us, you know?"_

I had to smile somewhat at that, and even Sonic did, despite his serious mood.

"_Yeah I know."_

"_I'm gonna go you guys, I just want to spend some time solo, I'll see you tonight,"_ he said to me, and gave Amy a hug and went off by himself.

Me and Amy walked home together, and then she got tired, so I pretty much walked home for both of us. When we halfway there, she asked and begged me to carry, which I said yes too, I hate myself for being too nice sometimes. She ended up falling asleep in my arms, like a little angel. I was glad that she was my girl now.

After we had arrived at my place, I gently set her down, and let her sleep a few hours. I decided to study a little more about the eggatrozon virus. I took a hair from her head and scanned it using some of my equipment, except it would take about 10 hours for the results to be done, since the virus was so complex. Around 3:30, I decided to wake her up, I even forgot she fell asleep. She had been on the couch for like 6 hours and I remembered that she wanted to tell everyone else the news.

"_Amy, Amy."_

"_Huh? What time is I Tails?"_

"_Like a quarter to 4. You've been asleep for awhile now."_

She bolted up from the couch in an instant right after I had told her that.

"_What's the rush?"_

"_I wanted to tell everybody the news, and I was going to do it earlier, except I fell asleep. Whatever, I'll call everybody to come here, I guess like around 8 clock or something."_

"_Okay I guess, just make sure that everybody comes."_

(Sonic's pov, after leaving the hospital, around 11a.m.)

Great.

I go to talk to Amy, apologize for everything that I have done wrong, and even get on my knees, but no, she decides to go out with Tails.

And now I get news from her herself that she is dying of an unknown virus caused by Eggman, and I'm suppose to just sit here on my ass and not do anything about it, well screw it.

I don't care if Tails thinks that I shouldn't just go and see Eggman yet, but to wait a week or two. Wait? For what!? So that the time we have to find a cure decreases? Well I was done waiting, I'm gonna go pay him a visit.

I headed over to the pier by station square, I'd figure that I could rent a speedboat to get over there in 4 hours, rather than use a submarine to take 10. I told the guy about what I wanted to do, and he let me use it for free, since I did save this pier once for him when eggy attacked several years ago.

Here I come Eggman, watch out.

(4 hours later)

It took much less time to see the island, as I saw a small speck of land before my eyes, and I figured that's where he was to be, so I immediately pressed full speed to the island. It began to get bigger and bigger to my view, and I was right at the shore before I knew it.

I got off the boat and anchored it to the shore, making sure it was immobile, so I had some way of getting home.

The island itself wasn't really big. But then again, most of eggman's lab and workshop were in fact under the island, like in guise. I made my way to the entrance, figuring that he should be in the main control room, that's where I'm used to finding him.

I knew the front door was a trap, so I just busted through on of the walls, and was greeted with an annoying blend of sirens and warnings.

Same ol Eggman

I wasn't here to play games this time.

I started running down one of the main corridors, but was then face to face with a group of mechas.

"_Must terminate Sonic!"_ They said in unison.

"_Go ahead, give it your best shot."_

The two middle ones charged at me with greater speeds than I remember them at. I ran backwards, barely avoiding the bullets that were aimed at me. Then one fired a homing rocket, but I just ran around, making it blow up both of them. Then all the other 5 charged at me. I spin dashed one, and just kicked the other. But then something different happened with the others. They attached to one, giving the one Mecha the power of three combined.

"_Oh, you think your soo smart huh?"_

It didn't answer me, but it fired what seemed like a chaos spear, and I just avoided, but then fired another that got my leg.

"_Ahhh, dammit!"_

"_Sonic's pain, good for me."_

I lashed out at the robot with kicks and punches, but to no avail as it didn't have any damage or effect at all towards it.

I decided to spin as fats as I could and charge at it, but had to stun it first.

I ran over to Mecha and slid under him, which caused him to trying and catch me, but stumbled over. Then I charged as fat as I could, and lashed at him like a laser, shattering him into pieces.

Finally they were all destroyed, but my leg wasn't in good condition, as I was in a lot of pain trying to run to the control room.

Once I saw it in view I ran full speed, despite the fact that it caused me great pain in my left leg, but I managed to break down the doors.

However, I was too late.

Nothing was in the area, as I was the only thing here. He had left already.

Then as I was going to leave, he face flashed upon the screen.

"_Ah, so my guesses are correct. I figured that you were coming here to confront me, so I made up my mind to leave and go elsewhere."_

"_You better tell me where the cure is, or I will find you, and end you permanently." _

"_Is that so? Well, you can't get me."_

"_And why not?"_

"_First you have no clue where I am, and second, you can't move when you're dead."_

"_Huh?"_

And that's when on the screen, he pressed a green button next to him.

"_Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog."_

Another cliffhanger, I love putting those in annoying spots.

I began to thing about the original idea for the chapter, so I decided to abandon it, and change it around a bit, which resulted in this. Hope you liked the chapter, and expect another one soon. Adios!


	10. The Rescue, Turned Nightmare

I'm about at the halfway point I think, though I'm never sure whether I was or not after the story is finished

I'm about at the halfway point I think, though I'm never sure whether I was or not after the story is finished. So far it's been very good, it's my most reviewed story of all 6 I have, and I love the progress I'm making. I left of at eggman's lab, and what was that green button? Let's read and find out

Chapter 10

(Tails pov)

It was around 4 when everybody started to come to see us. Amy had invited everybody she knew, even the ones that she had already told her secret to. Rouge and Knuckles were already here, they were sitting on the couch, and Cream was with Vanilla, who wanted to accompany Cream. When I called her, I told Vanilla about the fact that Cream might get really upset over the news.

Shadow even showed up early, and due to the tone of Amy's voice when she was speaking to him, he could tell it was something pretty serious. Even he had a look of worry on his face, which really means that something is up.

Silver and Blaze were talking to each other, I haven't seen Blaze in a few years, and she looked a lot different, well more mature like.

But I didn't have a clue where Sonic was.

I figured though that he had a more than sufficient reason for not coming. Amy however, thought otherwise. She constantly kept calling Sonic's home and cell phone, again and again. She left like 5 messages each, and then I just told her, maybe that he had a good reason for not coming, like he wanted alone time. But that wouldn't usually happen, Sonic's not that type of person.

I went up to my room, and Amy was sitting on my bed, looking like she had just stopped crying only a few minutes ago.

"_Hey, don't cry Amy, it'll be alright."_

"_I know, but it's just so hard to tell everybody this, I mean I can't stand when others cry, it makes me want to cry with them."_

"_I'm going to be with you the whole time, you can hold onto me if you want to."_

"_That would be nice."_

She managed to eek out a small, but noticeable smile, at least I was able to make her feel somewhat better.

"_Ready?"_ I asked.

"_I guess so."_

I also had already told everybody that Amy and I were dating. Everybody thought that it was really cute, well almost everybody.

Cream was an exception. I knew that she liked me, well more than a friend. Not as extreme like Sonic and Amy were, but I could notice her getting nervous around me sometimes. I wanted to ask her about it, but I figured that it would seem kinda odd if I did. I did tell her that I still wanted to be her best friend, and she smiled and agreed with me on it, pretty much just like Sonic's thing for Amy.

I walked down the stairs holding Amy's hand, and everybody kinda became quieter when she came front and center in the room.

"_I know you're all wondering what was so important that I had to call you all here. Well a couple of days ago, I was captured and taken hostage at eggman's secret base on a remotely secluded island. Thankfully, Tails and Sonic came to the rescue again, and got me out of there within a short amount of time. But, I found out that I didn't exactly come out of it perfectly healthy. While being locked inside the cell, Eggman had injected me with some type of virus, he called it eggatrozon. He explained to me that it was incurable, and was 100 percent fatal. I couldn't keep this from all of you for any longer which is why I told everybody about it now."_

It was deadly quiet, other than the tears of Rouge and the others. Cream had started sobbing, and went up to hug Amy, who in turn cried also and hugged her back. Rouge was crying almost as much, and cried on Knuckles shoulder. Even tough Knuckles who wouldn't cry about anything, had a very sad face on, and I thought I saw one single tear roll down his face. Shadow also took it really hard, his eyes had so much anger and sorrow in them, and it reminded me of the way Sonic looked after he received the news. Silver and Blaze both had saddened looks, as did I. I didn't cry this time though, I promised Amy I wouldn't, that I had to stay strong for her.

As I was holding onto her, I heard a siren coming from my workshop.

"_Huh? Hey Tails, what's that noise?"_ Shadow asked me.

"_I think it's coming from my workshop, let me go check what it is."_

I went to go look in my workshop and Shadow followed me in, because he was curious. My main computer had a warning window on it, and it had to do something with Sonic.

"_Huh? It says that it has something to do with Sonic."_

I opened the window that had Sonic's health status in it, and I got scared at what I was shown.

His heart rate was dropping slowly, his breathing rate was very low, and it says that he has been burned and injured badly.

"_What happened to him? Where is the faker anyway?"_

I checked the window that had his location, and it showed the same island that I was on with him when we went to save Amy.

"_We got to get over there fast."_

I left the workshop and went to tell everybody that Sonic was in trouble, and I was going to take the X-Tornado over to the island.

"_Well I'm coming with you, whether you like or not."_

"_Amy, you have to understand I have no idea how dangerous this is. It will be best if you stayed with the others."_

"_Nice try Tails, but Sonic's my friend too. Besides, I have to make sure my favorite kitsune is safe,"_ she answered with a smile.

"_Cut the flirting crap and let's go."_

Shadow was in a good mood cause of the news, but he wasn't as negative towards Sonic like before. The two of them weren't exactly friends, but they were allies and had a great deal of respect for one another.

The three of us hopped into the X-Tornado and I started up the new massive engines I had finished a month ago. Boy, could it go fast now, it would only take 30 minutes to get to the island with eggman's base.

I carefully drove it out to my customized runway, and prepared for takeoff.

"_Ready Amy?"_

"_Yep, all good."_

"_How bout you Shadow?"_

"_Yeah Tails, I'm good, let's go."_

I turned on the main engines and began to move the plane for takeoff.

"_Hold on tight everybody!"_

It took a mere few seconds for the plane to get off the ground, and soon we were gliding right in the air.

"_I hope he's alright, I wonder why he didn't listen to me?"_

"_Tails you have to remember its Sonic,"_ Shadow responded_, "He is really good at ignoring people, and when he wants to do something, he will do it, no matter what you think is right."_

"_Yeah but doesn't he know how dangerous t would be to go back so soon?"_ Amy questioned.

"_I don't know, maybe his ego out in the way this time," _Shadow commented.

I kinda hated that comment, but just ignored it. Besides, we were close to being there.

After what seemed like about 10 minutes, smoke started to appear all around us, which made me activate my anti smoke screen. I'm not even sure why I had that anyway.

The closer we got to the island, the thicker and heavier the smoke got, which wasn't very good for the engine.

I tried my best to land despite the fact that I couldn't really see any ground very well. It ended up not to be too bad, as I landed right on the shoreline. Immediately after I had landed, we all got out and looked for Sonic. Thank goodness for the microchip that told me where he was, otherwise it would be impossible to find him.

"_Tails!! I found him, he's by the entrance!"_ She yelled trying to make sure we heard, which we did.

Amy was tearing up when we got there, because Sonic was in really bad shape. He had shards of glass all stuck in his fur and a huge gash over his right eye that was bleeding purposely.

"_Come on Tails! We have to get out of here."_

"_She's right foxboy, I passed a huge propane tank that had a fire next to it."_

"_PROPANE!! Run! Now!!"_

We all began to run as quick as we could to the X-Tornado, before the tank exploded, which would cause serious damage. Then I heard a loud crash, and then started to run even faster.

"_Quick!! In here!"_

Shadow had found a sand cave, big enough so all of us could fit, but I told him I was worrying about Sonic and all his cuts and getting the sand in them.

"_Here," _Amy told me, and took off her dress, to see her bra and panties underneath, which even though we were in danger, still was extremely hot.

"_Put this on Sonic, to keep the sand out."_

We did what she said and right after we heard an immensely earsplitting explosion, and knew that we needed a lot of luck to get out of this one.

"_Everybody hold on!!"_ I cried.

And soon, everything went black.

Whoa!! Different turn of events here, now when the three went to go save Sonic, they themselves got put in harms way, maybe even fatality. What will happen now? Will they all survive? Will all the others back at Tails house come and help? Well, you will have to wait till the next chapter, which shouldn't take very long. See ya later!


	11. One Injured Hero, Turns to Two

The last chapter was I guess the climax of the story, I'm pretty sure of it

The last chapter was I guess the climax of the story, I'm pretty sure of it. Now comes the falling action (according to my English class) of the story. Trying to find the cure becomes more involved now, and it will still be just as dramatic as always. Now, did everybody die in the explosion? Of course not!! Otherwise, the story would have been over. But, let's see what really did happen.

Chapter 11

(Amy's pov)

I woke up to the feel of sand all over me, I forgot why we were even on the beach. Then I remembered that Sonic was hurt, and I started frantically looking for them and the others.

"_Sonic!? Tails!? Where are you!?"_

I dug myself out of the sand, I was nearly submerged in it. Then, I began to dig through all the grains of it, looking first for Sonic, since he was hurt to begin with. After a few minutes, I began to see what looked like a blue hand, and I knew it had to be him. I dug around his body, and carefully pulled him out of the sand, and laid him down next to me. He still was in bad shape, and some sand had gotten in cuts, but my dress helped a lot of the sand stay away from the major ones.

Then, I looked for Tails, I hope he was alright, since he was the one who flied the plane here, and I really don't have a clue how the work the X-Tornado anyway. While I was digging in one part of the sand, I saw some moving to the right, and then a hand came out, which happened to be Tails's.

"_Hold on Tails!! I'm coming!"_

I scampered to the spot next to me, and began excavating the sand there, now being able to see his entire arm.

"_Okay I'm gonna pull you out on the count of 3 okay?"_

I heard a faint okay, and then started to count down.

"_3… 2… 1…,"_ and I pulled on his arm as best as I could without hurting him. It resulted in him flying out of the sand and landing on top of me.

We were now staring into each other's eyes again.

"_Are you okay?"_

"_As long as you are, I am," _was his answer.

I gave him a grin, but I was still worried about Sonic. Then I remembered, Shadow!!

"_Tails, did you see Shadow!"_

"_No, I think he's still down there!"_

The two of us started frenetically digging again in the sand looking for him, but we saw no sign of him. I turned around and started digging towards the ocean, and then I saw his body right by the shore, with a nasty cut on the top of his head.

"_Shadow!!"_

Tails had heard me, and followed me towards the shore where he was laying on his back, the water around his head turning a reddish color as the small, calm waves knocked against his head.

"_We better hurry back, Sonic won't last the rest of the day, and Shadow's is really bad too, come on, you carry Shadow, I'll get Sonic."_

Together, the two of us carried our friends to the X-Tornado, which was a little banged up from the explosion, which still left many trees and plants on fire, which we had to avoid while going to the plane. When we got there, I took a towel that was on one of the seats and wrapped it tightly around Shadow's forehead, making sure that the bleeding stopped, or at least slowed down.

I laid them both down on the back 2 rows, since it was big enough to do that, and strapped them in, along with myself.

"_Ready Amy?"_

"_Yeah Tails, come on, we have to get back fast!"_

"_Alright, lets go, engines on,"_ he said while turning on all the engines, _"Ready for takeoff!" _And the plane went into the air and headed back for his workshop.

(Back at the workshop, where everybody was waiting worried)

"_That's it, I'm gonna go looking for them, I can't just wait here anymore,"_ Knuckles reacted.

"_I wouldn't, if it was that dangerous where they didn't take any of us, it must have been really dangerous, and I wouldn't worry too much, Amy and the others are responsible,"_ Rouge answered.

"_Well, alright, but if they aren't back in an hour I'm gonna go after them."_

(Tails pov)

As we were nearing my home, I told Amy to call 911 and get 2 ambulances, and then afterward call my home phone so we can notify everybody about what happened.

"_Okay Tails, the person from 911 said that they will send 2 as fast as they could, mainly because they heard me mention it was Sonic. Let me call you place now."_

"_Okay."_

She called up and started talking to Rouge, telling her that we got caught in an explosion, and that Sonic, as well as Shadow were hurt severely. She was especially worried about Shadow, he and Rouge were very close, not relationship wise, but as friends.

"_Amy, wrap it up now, were gonna land in a minute."_

"_Alright, hang on a second."_

She finished her conversation with the bat, right when I was ready to land. I was surprised when I got back, the ambulances were already there and everybody was outside waiting for us. And not just ambulances were there, there was police and other important people, it looked like there was a huge crisis, but it only was fro Sonic and Shadow.

"_You sure they'll be okay?"_

"_Shadow should be alright, considering he wasn't hurt too bad, but Sonic, well, I don't know,"_ Amy answered Rouge, her eyes beginning to water up.

I came over and gave her a comforting hug, _"Amy, you don't have to worry, he'll be fine. Besides, its Sonic here, he always comes out of these things one way or another, right?"_

She did have a small grin on her face, she knew it as well as I that there wasn't many people as perseverant as Sonic, and he wouldn't die too easily, he would put up a fight first.

"_You should get some rest anyway Ames, you have some cuts and bruises, and you look really tired, come on, you can use my bed, okay?"_

I told everybody that hey can go if they wanted, and I'll update everybody on Sonic and Shadow when any knew info is given.

After everybody had left, I lead Amy up to my room, and tucked her into my bed, it was only 5:00pm, but she was asleep in an instant.

I went back downstairs to check on the testing that I had been doing, and to my surprise it was done.

As I strolled through the results, I read some of the symptoms for the disease, some of which were fainting, severe headaches, coughing, fevers, and more and more. The last one scared me, it said… shutting down of body systems, completely, which in a sense is death.

I looked at what types of chemicals were used in the virus, and most of them I were familiar with. But I did find out the main ingredient used in the cure, so it would be easier to locate it.

And that was chaos dust.

Only one place has chaos dust, and that was thousands of years ago, I had heard, and read. Nowadays, it didn't exist, or did it?

I started a worldwide scan using my computer, of any form of chaos dust in existence. However, it would take about 4 to 5 days in order to complete the scan. I was wiped from today, so I decided to go to sleep, even though it was so early.

As I went into my room, Amy was awake, and clutching her head like she was in extreme pain, and she was crying as well.

"_Oh my god!! Amy, are you okay?"_

"_I don't know, my head, it hurrrts!!"_

"_Here, I'll get some aspirin, wait here."_

I headed over to my medicine drawer, and then it hit me.

That was another symptom, and it was earlier than suppose to be.

just if your wondering, this is short, and more of a transition chapter to the next, I didn't want it to be too long. The next chapter should be a lot better, I count on it. Sorry if this seemed a bit more boring than usual, but I promise the next will be longer and more exciting. Should be done by tomorrow. See ya!


	12. Legend of Chaos Dust, A Mecha Problem

I'm baaack! This chapter should be longer and more interesting than before hand, the last one was more like a transition, and the fact the I had a mild writers block. Now I have plenty of new ideas to use, so yay for that. Now, we will see what Eggman has been up to, and where he is located. Also, what happens with Shadow and Sonic, we'll find out. Oh also, it's a mega chapter, I kinda combined to chapters into one, so it's really long. If there is some grammar errors, forgive me for that, i only was able to check for that quick. Anyway, here's ch 12.

Chapter 12

(Tails pov)

After I had given Amy some aspirin, her headache subsided to a minimum one, and most of the pain she had before had gone away.

"Are you better now?"

"Yeah, I guess so, my head doesn't hurt as much anymore, hey, do you want to go visit Sonic and Shadow now?"

"Okay, but take a shower first, you didn't get to yesterday, and you smell kinda eww," I looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you," she was smiling now, "And you're any better?"

I forgot that I didn't take one either, so it wasn't my time to talk now.

"Fine, you take one first, and then I'll take one after you do. And I'll make us breakfast while you're in there, what do you want?"

"Umm, do you have frosted flakes?"

That surprised me, I never really saw Amy eat cereal that much.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yep, with some milk too, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay."

I walked down to my kitchen, and looked around for the cereal, I knew I had it, but I had no clue where I had put it. After looking for like 5 minutes, I finally found it behind some other cereal I had, but never really ate too often. I took it off the shelf, and poured a bowl for her and me, I figured I'd have it too.

As I was going up to my room to grab my slippers because the floor downstairs was really cold, Amy had just finished and was coming out of the bathroom, steam flowing out behind her, and she was wrapped up in a towel.

"Ah!! Tails!!"

"Uh, s sorry A Amy, I was juts going to my room to get slippers," and I ran off.

Wow, if she wasn't hot enough already. I mean her bangs were down into her face, and her body was all wet from the shower, which made her look just stunning. I wanted soo much too see more, but that would make me a pervert, which I wasn't.

(Amy's pov)

The shower made me feel much better than I was, it helped clean out all the small cuts I had from the explosion. When I saw Tails after I gotten out of the bathroom with the towel, I laughed in my mind about how his face and reaction looked. I know he was obviously curious, and well, so was I.

I went back into the bathroom because I forgot my clothes in there, then headed into Tails room to change, I was really looking forward to see if the two of them were okay. I was worried about both, but for different reasons. I knew that Sonic hated being bedridden, but it was for his own good. Ant Shadow hated hospitals, period, case closed.

After, Tails and I just ate our breakfast and chatted a bit about yesterday, and he also asked me about the disease and how I was doing. Then we began our trek to the hospital.

(Shadow's pov)

I blame Sonic for all of this, and it was easy to see that.

First, even after Tails had told him not to go back to the island because their might be a trap, he ignored him, and it ended up that foxboy was right after all. And now I'm in a hospital for it.

I had an odd feeling of going with Tails and Amy to help him, I was afraid something like this would happen. But I did it for the fact that Sonic was a respected person in my book, and he would help me in that kind of situation.

I've only been awake for 3 hours, well that's what the nurses told me. They told me that I had to have emergency surgery for the couple pieces of metal that were stuck within my head, and that it was a miracle that I survived. One of the pieces was 2 centimeters from piercing my brain, which would have either killed me or paralyzed most of my body, in that scenario I would rather just be dead.

Then, one of the nurses came into my room to check on me, and also to notify me that guests were coming to visit me. I asked who and they told me a fox with a pin hedgehog, and also that a bat came in right after them, claiming she knows you.

After she had left, I saw the three of them in the hall, coming towards my room.

"Shadow!! You're alright," Rouge was very happy to see me, as she went and gave me a hug.

"Glad to see you're alright, all of us were worried about you. How do you feel?" Tails was questioning.

"Alright I guess, I feel very weak, but I suppose it's from the surgery."

"Hey do you want us to bring you anything? It doesn't really look like that you're enjoying here much at all." Amy told me with a smile.

"Well, would you mind stopping by Dunkin Donuts and getting me one of those big ice coffees, and a couple bagels and a donut, I hate all the food here."

"Sure thing Shadow be back in a few," and she went off.

"Did the doctors have anything else to say about the surgery?"

"Not the much of anything, rather that it was a complete success, btw I have a question for you Tails, Rouge you don't mind waiting outside for a second do you?"

"Not at all, just give me a heads up when I can come back in."

"Okay, now explain exactly what is wrong with Amy."

It looked like he was dreading me asking that, but I really wanted to know what was wrong with her, and how much of it had to do with Eggman.

"Well I have been running test on Amy's DNA and other things, and it turns out that it was a whole bunch of different diseases, morphed into one nearly unstoppable virus."

"Whoa, wait a second, did you say nearly?"

"Yeah, well in researching the disease, I found the one thing that might be able to work as a cure."

"What is it?!"

"… Chaos dust."

I frowned at the fact that it was chaos dust. I have heard many things about it, but also that it hasn't been located in hundreds of years.

"I haven't found anybody that knows where any is, and I have a strong feeling that Eggman has some, where ever he is."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Wait, he wasn't at the base, and couldn't still be there, he blew it up beforehand."

"Damn, I have no idea where he might be."

We just both were silent for awhile, and then Tails told me that he and Rouge were going to see Sonic, and that Amy would too once she got back.

After a few seconds after they had left, Amy came in with what I had asked her to get me beforehand.

"Here you go Shadow."

"Thanks Ames, by the way, tell foxboy that I am in you and his debt for you guys saving me."

"Awww, your welcome Shadow, I would always come if you needed me, you know that."

I thanked her for her comment, and she went onto Sonic's room.

I just hoped that they would feel the same as I did right now.

(Sonic's pov)

The light stung my eyes once I opened them. The last thing that I remember doing is being on eggman's island, and then hearing him mention goodbye, and now I'm here. I felt really terrible that I had to make the three of them come and get me, and the fact that Shadow got seriously injured during that.

I looked at the door, and saw a very familiar fox with a few friends walk towards my room. I actually really was happy to see them.

"Hey Tails, how you feeling after yesterday?"

"Funny, I should be asking you the same question, why did you go when I repeatedly told you to wait first?"

"Hey, you can't blame me for all of this, besides at least were all okay right?"

"You almost killed yourself, and Shadow, and could have put our lives in danger," was his answer.

"Guys come on!" Amy stopped the both of us fro m arguing more, "It was a mistake, leave it at that, nobody's fault, just an accident."

We both looked at her, and then back at each other knowing that she was right.

"Sorry that I was blaming you for all this Sonic, after all it's not your fault, I should have tried to get there earlier so I could have helped out more."

"No, none of this is your fault at all Tails. I'm the person the put all the blame on. I was neglected to listen to what you were explaining to me earlier, and for that I put all our lives in danger, sorry guys."

I knew that he felt bad, but he didn't even do anything wrong, he always was just trying to help.

"Hmmmm, what do you say Amy, should I forgive him, or make him beg more," he was smirking at me.

"Nah, let him beg," And Amy along with us started laughing.

"Oh and sorry to bring it up and all, how have you and your boyfriend Tails," I winked at Tails when I mentioned that, "Coping with the virus and everything."

"She's been showing some signs of it, but surprisingly most of them are unusually short and gone within a few hours. And when I was running test in her DNA and the virus, I found out that there is one know cure for the virus."

My eyes suddenly got bigger, I had thought that there was no cure for it.

"What 's the cure?"

"Well, it's suppose to cure all of the symptoms, and within a little while, wipe out the disease permanently, it's called chaos dust."

I never had heard that before, but it sounded like it had something to do with the emeralds.

"Chaos… Dust?"

"Yep. According to legends that I have read, thousands of years ago, it listed around 20,000 years, there used to be 8 emeralds. But then a powerful comet struck the earth, not big, the comet was the size of one of us, it struck right into the heart of the acclaimed 8th emerald. Therefore, the force of the impact was so great, that the emerald didn't shatter, but literally turned into dust, and behold, you have chaos dust. It also mentions hat a man who had seen this bright dust, had grabbed a small burlap bag, and gently gathered the dust within it, making sure that it was his own. Since then, nobody has seen, or ever found that bag, but I have a theory."

I was really curious about this chaos dust stuff now.

"What's the theory?"

"Eggman has found the bag, and is hiding in a new area, unknown to any of us, and we must find where ever he is, and take the bag away. And even worse, it's dangerous to have the 7 emeralds and the dust at once."

"Why, what happens?"

"The holder becomes, well unstoppable and mad with power, and if Eggman had all of these, well, you get the picture."

My mind then saw a thought of Eggman ruling the world, and myself doing hard labor, for the rest of my life.

"We have to find him," I said and tried to get up, but clenched up in pain, and laid back down on the bed.

"Sonic, don't even think of leaving yet," Amy was acting like my mom, "Your still extremely weak and need a few days here to recover, so don't even think about going anywhere."

"Okay Mrs. Rose, I'll stay right here."

She smiled and they said there goodbyes and they also said that they would be back tomorrow to check on me and Shadow. Amy, even though she didn't love me like before, told me to call if I needed anything and she promised that she would be there. I thanked her for that, and told her how good a friend she was.

But I hope we find this chaos dust, I just hope we do. I still loved Amy as much as before, I had never gotten over that, but I knew that I would never let her die, No matter what.

I would even risk my life for the safety of her's.

(Amy's pov)

I was overjoyed to see that both of them were okay, I knew that Silver and Knuckles had told me that they would stop by later to check in on Sonic and Shadow.

Tails was even more relieved to see that Sonic was okay. He was like his only family, and looked up to Sonic with so much enthusiasm. Sonic was like Tails older brother, always there for him, and made sure that he always had somebody there for him to depend on. I wish I had that, but I hadn't seen my family since I was so small, I really missed them.

"Hey Tails, so what do you want to do today?"

He pondered the question for a moment, and then looked me in the eyes.

"How about later we go on an oh, maybe a more formal date perhaps?"

I never knew that Tails could be this dreamy, he may have been a bit younger than I was, but he was really quite charming.

"Sure, where would you like to take me my handsome kitsune?"

He laughed at that comment a bit, I guess no one ever called him a name quite like that.

"Well, I have an answer to that, why don't I let you pick the restaurant?"

"Why thank you Miles, let's see, how about the Mediterranean place down in lower

Station Square, I heard that it was really good, and the inside was so nice."

"Okay, wait what's the name of it."

"I heard it was called Picholine if I was correct, but you usually have to make a reservation, it gets really crowded during dinner services, and since its Friday, I think it would be good to do it now."

"Don't worry about it, I'll do it later, and I promise that I'll get us a table, okay?"

"Okay, but make sure you get one mister."

(Tails pov)

We both smiled, and then I just pulled her in for another lip lock. It was amazing yet again, and I still couldn't get over that strawberry mint taste in her mouth, it made me want to make out with her even more. After some time, she broke the kiss.

"Wow, you've gotten better at this haven't you?"

I blushed a deep red, and nodded.

"Hey Miles, nothing to me ashamed about, in fact that's a great quality to have," she looked a me in a sexy way, and just when things were going to get better, my cell started to ring to the song It's more than a feeling

I looked at it had Knuckles picture on the front

I wondered what he wanted?"

(Knuckles pov)

They were everywhere, I mean everywhere!

I tried my best to fight most of them off, but I was hard to kick hundreds of metal asses when you're only one person.

"Where do all these things keep coming from!?"

I was relaxing silently about 10 minutes ago listening to birds and such sort, just doing my normal job of protecting the master emerald. After all I was the guardian.

While I was lying there, I started to hear a buzzing noise, kind like a robot, so I got up to look around. Sure enough, armies of the mechas were heading right towards the emerald. I knew at first thing that it was Eggman again.

It was really hard to destroy all of theses alone, well it did help when Silver showed up.

I also decided to give Tails a call, him and the X-Tornado would really come in handy right now.

I buzzed him on his phone, hoping he would pick up, which thank go he did.

"Hey buddy, I need you on Angel Island, quickly. A huge army of mechas are after the master emerald. Silver's here too, but it's not enough. Hurry over here fast," and I hung up because one of the damn robots zapped my phone.

Then, I was struck in the side with a laser, which hurt extremely bad, and fell with a thud on the ground.

Tails, we need you buddy.

(Amy's pov)

I knew something was up when Tails face turned into worry.

He told me as we were running back to his house that Knuckles and Silver were fighting off hundreds, even thousands of mechas on Angel Island, and that they couldn't hold up much longer.

As we got to his house, he told me that this was extremely dangerous.

"Amy I man it, you shouldn't go, and it's too risky. I have to go alone, okay?"

"No Tails, I'm coming with you. There my friends too, so I have a right to help, and I am coming with you period!"

He didn't have a response, he just led me into the plane, and told me to strap in tight, which I did.

"Ready for takeoff!"

And we started towards the island at a faster pace than usual. Not even a minute into the air, and we already were seeing the metal annoyances coming into view.

Tails started using the planes main guns to shoot them down, while I watched, there was nothing I could do right now than watch.

As I was watching Tails, out of nowhere a huge explosion rocked the side of the plane, and it made the side all torn up, but we were still able to stay in the air okay.

He turned around to look at me for a second.

"Are you alright back there?"

"I'm fine, it wasn't bad…" Then I saw a cluster of missiles right in front, but it was too late to move.

"Tails!! LOOK OUT!!"

Whew!! Hand cramps!!

That was extremely long, I know, but the ending was exciting.

Now everybody knows what chaos dust is, and you'll find out how big a role it plays.

And will Knuckles and the others be able to defeat the robots?

What will become of Tails and Amy?

You'll find out in the next chapter.


	13. Parachuting Can be Romantic

After that last chapter, it's kinda surprising that I even bother to update this quick, but I enjoy submitting a lot at once, so I decided to write anyway

After that last chapter, it's kinda surprising that I even bother to update this quick, but I enjoy submitting a lot at once, so I decided to write anyway. Bad for me since I'll get more hand cramps, but good for you since you'll don't have to wait long for the next update. Anyways when we left off, Tails and Amy were going to help Knuckles and Silver with the Mechas, when they fired missiles at them.

Chapter 13

(Tails pov)

When I turned around sharply after her reaction to the jeopardy in front of us, my eyes shot open. We were much too late to avoid any critical hit, and I knew at least a few were going to strike the plane. I had to react in split-seconds, my heart was racing, and I was in fear of not my own life, not as much as I cherished Amy's and wanted to make sure that she got out of this okay.

But I knew, that this wouldn't be easy, not at all.

I thought, and got an idea that maybe if I were to do a straight down nosedive, maybe we could avoid most of them from making critical contact with us. It was worth a shot.

"_Amy, hold on tight!!"_

And I forced down the steering controls as hard as I could, trying to make the plane reaction quick as possible.

I stopped the acceleration completely, buying us a few seconds of time, and then we started freefalling into an Olympic straight nosedive.

The missiles missed us, all except a lone one that struck dead center on our right wing.

"_Shit!! No No No!!"_

I started back the engines, which came back on, but with a gigantic chunk of that wing missing, there was absolutely no way that the plane could recover and come back to fly.

I started pulling the steering as much as I could, using all the power that I had. But not only did we not begin flying again, the plane had stayed stationary in one position, straight down.

There was only one way out of this, that was to eject. But there were two problems with it. One, it was only for one seat, I forgot to put the other ones in for the rest of the seats. And two…

I wasn't even sure that they worked.

"_Amy!! Climb up here!"_

She didn't even question or ask why, she just did as I had commanded.

I looked at her, straight in the eyes, her emerald green eyes staring into mine.

"_Do you trust me with both of our lives?"_

"_Yes."_

I smiled, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and grabbed her and sat her on my lap.

"_Hold on, and pray to god."_

I pushed the switch, and within seconds, Amy and I were in midair. But we were falling fast, and I had to get this parachute open. I pressed the button once, but no response. I kept banging on it, hoping to myself that it would activate.

"_Come on,"_

Amy was screaming her head off, holding me in that tight grip of her's

We were nearing the ground, and in ten seconds, we both would be dead.

I built up strength to slam my fist into the button one last time, just praying that it would open.

And God must have heard my prayer, because with seconds of our lives left, the parachute opened up, and sent us into a light and gently descent towards the forest ground. In the background, I shielded Amy's ears from the deafening explosions coming from once was my cherished X-Tornado, nothing now but metal rubbish.

I took my hands off her ears since the loudness has faded away a bit.

"_Amy, are you okay?"_

She looked at me, I knew this whole time she had been scared to death, just following anything I had said because she had put her full trust in me. Anybody that let them hold their life in my hands, was a person that really trusted you.

Amy took my hands, and gave me the most amazing kiss I had ever dreamed of experiencing. Her tongue begged to explore mine, which I easily allowed without hesitation. But what made it even better, is the fact that we were hundreds of feet above the ground, slowly descending through the sky, I'd like to see who has made out while parachuting in the air other than us.

"_I'm perfectly fine Tails, I knew I wouldn't go wrong when I put my life right into the palm of you hands."_

"I was making sure that no matter what, you would come out of this okay, even if that meant that I wouldn't."

"_Awww, that's so sweet of you!"_

We gave each other a hug, knowing now that we were we pretty much unharmed, with the exception of being shaken up a bit.

"_Come on, let's go help out Knuckles. Are you coming?"_

She turned to me, and had on a face that told but of course.

"_Of course, now let's kick some metal ass!"_

And the two of us began running towards Angel Island, and the army of Mechas before it.

(Knuckles pov)

When I saw a group of Mecha Sonics start making their way towards the X-Tornado, a wave of panic when over me, and I tried to stop them, but with no use.

I was kicking metal ass left and right, and so was Silver. But there was so many of them, it's as if the more we killed, the more started to come.

"_These things don't quit huh!"_

"_Yeah I know, one nearly broke my arm,"_ Silver yelled back to me.

I had my back turned for a spilt second, but before I even was able to turn back around, an icy metal fist was sent straight into the center of my back, causing extreme pain to rapidly spread throughout my body.

My vision was becoming more and more blurry, and as I was trying to get up, a whole bunch of Mechas began to stand around me, as if they were mocking me.

"_What's this? Knuckles the all powerful guardian, not even strong enough to defend his own cherished master emerald. Not even your friend Silver could help."_

I looked back over to see Silver now on the ground, eyes closed, as if he was knocked out. He looked terrible, his right arm severely burned, from what looked like a flamethrower.

"_Don't test me buddy, you don't know what you're in for."_

"_There's nothing you can do now, stupid echidna. That master emerald is mine now, and we are using it fro something special."_

After that metal had answered to me with that, he gave a thrusting kick to my stomach, sending more shockwaves of hurt throughout my already battered body.

"_Pathetic. That's what you are Knuckles, just plain pathetic."_

(Tails pov)

We finally reached the island, and hurried as fast as we could to assist Silver and Knuckles. For some odd reason, most of the noise had stopped, and it seemed like one side had won, although I didn't think it was ours.

As I got up there, Amy had noticed Silver over in another direction, alone but badly injured as well. She went over to help him, and since the metals knew she wasn't a threat, they didn't go over to stop her.

I on the other hand, saw Knuckles in the middle of a group of Mechas, and he didn't look to be in that good shape either.

"_Hang on Kunx! I'm coming!"_

"_Wait Tails! Don't!"_

AS I was scampering over to help, I was grabbed by the throat and thrown to the ground.

"_Grrrr… Leave him ALONE!!"_

And as I was on the ground, a huge beam of bight light had taken over the spot that Knuckles was once in, quickly engulfing a huge area. The light itself was blinding, and then a huge flash followed it.

"_Knuckles!?"_

I looked to see a dark pinkish echidna standing before my eyes, while his eyes were filled with rage.

And I just watched, as Knuckles moved faster than I had ever saw him, just dismantling every single Mecha on the island, and used a single charged up blast of chaos energy to completely destroy the ship that they came from on. After all was set, there laid carnage of what was an immensely huge army, not nothing but fragments of scrap metal.

He revered back to his normal self, and came over to me, his rage completely gone.

"_Sorry about all the rage, I just was so angry when try hurt you like that. You okay by the way?"_

"_Don't worry, I'm just fine."_

He helped me up, and we walked over to Amy, who was tending to Silver's injuries.

"_He's knocked out,"_ she began, "_We need to get him to the hospital too, he has bad burns on his arm and shoulder."_

"_Okay, we'll all go let me just check the alter to make sure that the emerald is there, and it should be considering the fact that we defeated all of them,"_ Knuckles told us while walking back to the shrine.

But I was pretty sure it wasn't there.

And from the distance I heard a loud bawl coming from a familiar emerald shrine.

Well, there's chapter 13.

And no I do not know anybody that has made out while parachuting.

Anyways I really enjoyed writing this, and hope you review.

Where has the master emerald gone now?

What will be of Silver's condition?

And will we see more of Sonic soon, and perhaps will his love of Amy bring out the jealous side of him?

You'll have to wait fro an update to find out!


	14. Shadow's Girlfriend

I have been getting great progress done with this, thanks to all the reviews. They act like fuel, making me able to continue writing. Also, this has over 40 reviews, and 2,000 hits! Sweeet! I still have plenty left to write, which is great news. Now where we left off, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Silver had just defeated all the Mecha Sonics, and saved the master emerald. Or so they think?

Chapter 14

(Amy's pov)

"Knuckles!!"

I sped over to the master emerald shrine, I thinking that he had been seriously hurt. However he wasn't hurt at all, but worse. The master emerald wasn't at the alter anymore, it was gone.

Up on the top of the Shrine where the emerald once was, was a red echidna kneeling before it, temper flared, but controlled.

"Knuckles?"

"I was too careless. I should have watched here more closely, and now it's just too late."

I felt terrible for him, he blamed himself still for all of this, and even though he did all that, the master emerald still got taken.

"It's not your fault, there was just too many of them."

"No, don't try to make me feel better, I know it's my fault. I'm supposed to be the guardian, but I failed."

I walked over and sat next to him, trying to get him to calm down a bit, which was sort of not very easy to do with a kind of guy like Knuckles.

"You can't put all the blame to yourself Knuckles," I was looking at him when I was talking, "Face it, there was just an overwhelming number of them. Trust me, not even Shadow and Sonic could beat all of those without having some difficultly. Come on, let's get Silver to the hospital, okay?"

He nodded lightly to me, and helped me back up onto my feet.

"Thanks a bunch Ames."

He looked somewhat happier now, and seemed to be okay now.

"No problem Knuckles, I'm just helping out my friends."

He smiled at me and said, "You know, I never understood why Sonic always ran away from you. You're not annoying at all, either that blue boy has some mental issues."

We both shared a laugh at that comment.

The two of us then began to walk back to Tails and Silver, because we had to walk to the hospital since the X-Tornado was in pieces, and pretty much immobile. Luckily the hospital wasn't far, and maybe we could checkup on Sonic and Shadow.

(Sonic's pov)

I spent most of the entire day just thinking. Thinking about how I nearly could of lost my life, and Amy's, the woman I still loved. I still couldn't take her away from Tails though. One, it would break his heart if I took Amy away from him. And second, I just couldn't live with the guilt if I took her away from Tails. He loved her as much as I loved her back. I was stuck in an annoying situation, Tails had Amy, Amy had him, and I had nothing.

I could have tried to get other women, but even so, I really doubted that I would be able to find anybody better than Amy. Maybe I could ask her about it, talking to her face to face might make me feel somewhat better.

The nurses had told me that I might be able to leave later today, which said if I do well on all the tests they were going to give to me.

What I really needed was a good run, I really needed something like that. Runs were part of my routine, if I wasn't able to get them, I would become stresses out and extremely bored. And that was actually visible on me, I think that Amy had noticed when she had came in earlier, Tails too.

I wondered how Shadow was holding up, I knew he was still angry at me, and I also knew that he completely hated hospitals, no matter how nice it would be. Tails was explaining to me earlier, that the surgery he had to go through was even more severe than mine, and them claimed it was a miracle that he even survived an was in stable condition. But I seriously bet that he was really pissed at me right now.

(Shadow's pov)

If the faker and I were in the same room right now, I seriously would have killed him. I actually risked my life, almost died, for something as stupid as going to the island when already told how dangerous it would be. I always had known that Sonic wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

As much as I had hated hospitals beforehand, I had to hand it to these doctors and nurses, this one wasn't so bad. I mean they made sure that I always was okay, and would check up on me quite I bit. The nurses were always every friendly and nice, and I even was able to get in a conversation with one of them about baseball, I remember her name was Miranda.

She was a darker red hedgehog with white stripes on her fangs, along with white stripes going down her arms. Her favorite sport was baseball of course, and it was mine as well. She enjoyed going to spas, working her job as a lead nurse, painting, and other things. Her personality was just wonderful, just was not overly outgoing, enjoys talking with others, and she had a way with words, along with being able to keep her temple under control. She even was capable of teaching other how to.

When I was thinking about her, I didn't even notice that she had walked right into the room.

"Um Shadow! Yoo Hoo!!"

I totally was oblivious to the fact that she had just entered the room.

"Oh, sorry, I was just having like a daydream and I wasn't really noticing anything."

"Oh okay, yeah don't feel bad, I do that all the time. I even walked into a door once cause of it."

We both laughed at her comment, I forgot how nice it felt to laugh once in a while, and I hadn't in a long time.

For the next few minutes we actually spent it all talking about our childhoods, or well her's anyway. I told her my story of how I really never had one to begin with, and always kinda wanted one, only it was too late to. In telling her that it made her feel all bad for me, something I really didn't want her feeling, but she did anyway. For some reason though while talking with her, I felt so much more, well relaxed and calm.

And to tell the truth, I really liked her, not like a friend, but more like a relationship way. We seemed perfect fro each other, or that's how I saw it. I decided that once we were done talking, I would maybe try and ask her out on a date, like to a restaurant of some sort.

"Hey, um, can I ask you a question before your break is over."

"What is it Shadow?"

I was getting nervous, I hadn't really asked anybody out, with the exception of Rouge once.

"Would you accompany me to dinner some night, like anytime you were free is okay by me."

"Wait are you asking me out, right?"

I was getting beet red on my face, even though it was hard to notice.

"You could say that."

Then she came over to me, and gave me a small kiss on the lips, which I signified as a yes.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll tell you what. Later when I get home, I'll check my planner, I don't have it on me right now, and whenever I'm free, I'll let you know so you can make a reservation, okay?"

I nodded with a small smile plastered on my face.

"Great, see you tomorrow Shaddie!"

I blushed even more at that comment, I had never had any girl in my life call me that, not even Rouge did when we were dating. And, I actually liked it. I wonder why Sonic didn't like Sonikku.

If I wasn't as weak as I was, I would have gotten off the bed and got up and started celebrating. I actually couldn't stay mad at the faker anymore, if I hadn't been injured in the first place, I wouldn't of had been here, and I would of never met Miranda.

Okay, so I was still sort of mad at Sonic, but still, I got a girlfriend!

(Tails pov)

We walked in with Silver, he was awake now, and able to notice where he was, but was too tired to walk himself, so we had to carry him. I noticed that his burns, were actually not bad at all, and he actually could have been released probably by the end of today.

I walked up to the front desk and the nurses quickly and swiftly admitted Silver to a room, even though his condition wasn't all too bad.

While we were seated there, a small hovering robot caught my attention and it was entering the hospital.

"Hey guys, I think that's one of egghead's robots!"

We all looked at it, and it was carrying a letter. He merely came over, dropped it in my lap, and sped off, probably back to where he was located.

I opened the letter to reveal a well typed letter, signed by the doctor himself.

_Addressed to all friends of Amy Rose, _

_You better read this if you want Amy to live. I am stating to you, that I indeed have the cure that you are looking for, as shown in this picture of me holding the chaos dust you need well and dear. I am located at this very moment located in a secret base along the outskirt islands of Japan. I will give you 3 days to arrive over here before I decide to destroy the cure. And bring the 7__th__ and final emerald that you have. I will be waiting at my base. And if, IF you decide to double cross me, I have installed a device that will shorten her time to live, and would let the disease kill her within 48 hours. So don't play any games with me this time, you can't afford to. I will see you soon._

_Dr. Eggman_

Well that changed a few things around. I have my own character now, her full name is Miranda Vanessa Hewson. She's my first fan made character, yay! Also, Shadow has a girlfriend now, good for him. And now Eggman has come up with a world domination plan with seemingly no loopholes whatsoever. Or so he thinks?


	15. A Promise is a Promise

Probably after this chapter, I'll have doubled my pervious high for reviews, now that's good progress

Probably after this chapter, I'll have doubled my pervious high for reviews, now that's good progress. Sorry if the Shadow and Miranda thing seemed rushed, it was an experimental idea that I wanted try. Anyways, I looked at my story today, and I have 10 ALERTS!! Wow, that's awesome, by far my best story of all of them. Oh, and anybody here that likes this and Sonamy, should try reading Love can be in the Last Place You Look, my other story and reviews on it would be nice. Now enough with the jibber-jabber, here's ch 15.

Chapter 15

(Tails pov)

I read the letter again, and again. It seemed clearly impossible that Eggman would follow what he had said in the letter to being with. If we were to go to his fortress or whatever he calls it, I bet that he would have a nice trap set up for all of us. And there was no way in hell that I would give him a chaos emerald, especially when he already has the master, and the other 6. That would be a recipe of Chaos, and then the world would be doomed.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked everyone.

"He really thinks we're that stupid, that we'll give him the emerald when he already has the others. Sounds like a sure trap to me, if he gets the last one, I'd rather stay dead," Amy was thinking the same thing I was.

"Unless he wants us to over think this," Knuckles seemed to have it figured out a bit.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, he knows that we aren't near dumb, so he told us this in order for us to think that right away it's a trap, when it maybe isn't'."

I understood what he was trying to say, only it was hard to understand.

"He wants us to be overly careful, and then someway he'll get an advantage out of it. Wait, what's on the bottom?"

I looked at the bottom of the letter, to see a small note, it read

"_Oh and bye the way, I want only Tails to come… alone!"_

It made so much sense. Eggman would isolate me out, knowing how much I was in love with Amy, and thinking that my love for her would in turn cause me to bring the emerald so she could be safe. And if the others were to wait around the area, he would expect it, and then attack them. I had to improvise.

"Guys, I have an idea."

They all turned their heads to face me.

"Let me go alone to his fortress."

"WHAT!! Tails, are you crazy?!" Amy was shocked.

"Amy, clam down, let me finish. I'll go alone, but I'm not bringing a chaos emerald, well not the real one. But a temporary one."

She looked at me as if I were talking Chinese to her with a huge questioned look.

"I meant temporary by only being able t use it for around 10 minutes. One day in my lab, I was experimenting with the fake emeralds seeing how much power they could really hold, which I later found out was 10 minutes. So we give him the fake emerald, and then leave with the chaos dust. Sound good?"

"Ohh, I get it! See, this is the other reason I went out with you, you're really, really smart, not to mention cute."

Even though she was already my girlfriend, I still had a thing with blushing.

"Good plan Tails, only who can we get to put the chaos energy into the emerald?" Knuckles questioned.

"OH!! I know who," Amy blurted out.

(Later, once Sonic and Shadow were released from the hospital, back at Tails workshop.)

(Amy's pov)

"Wait, are you sure you are well enough to work with Chaos energy?" I asked Shadow.

"Well, I'm assuming so. Besides, something this important has to be done immediately."

"Okay, if you say so, nut if you start feeling pain please stop. I don't wanting you hurting yourself, okay?"

He looked like he didn't care if he was in pain, but nodded to me, as if he didn't want me to worry too much about him.

We all watched as he absorbed the energy is his right hand, and I guess he sent it through his body, to his left hand, which held the fake emerald.

"Wow, I can't believe it, but this just might work out," Sonic commented. After he and Shadow had left the hospital, we explained what had happened over the pas few days. That included the huge Mecha Sonic fight, and the stealing of the master emerald, how we had saved Sonic's life, and other events. He was shocked that we were able to fight all of the robots without him or Shads, he seemed impressed by that.

I also explained the plan to him, and he insisted he come into the place with Tails, but I told him no, he had to go on this one alone. He understood that, and respected Tails decision, even though it seemed pretty risky.

At the same time that I had finished talking to Sonic about all of this, Shadow had just finished putting Chaos energy into the fake emerald.

"Well, here you go Tails. One ten minute Chaos emerald."

"Great, thanks Shadow, now let's go," Tails announced.

"Um, yeah, we have one huge problem, what are we gonna use to get there? Remember that your plane crashed earlier?" I told him.

"Oh, heh heh, kinda forgot about that. Oh wait, I still have a second one!"

We looked at him like huh? Then I remembered that he built one right after he built the X-Tornado. He called it X-Tornado Beta. I came over one day, and he showed me and Sonic his new prototype. The armor on it was much stronger, it had a feature where if it lost a wing, it could hover in the air for about an hour so the pilot could land safely. It also had more powerful weaponry, and overall, was the best of any invention we've seen from Tails.

"Oh and another thing to let everybody know. I only want Shadow and Sonic to come, since they are strongest of all of us. You guys don't mind, do you?"

I felt a little jealous that I couldn't go, but I kinda knew why I wasn't going in the first place.

"Not at all, this one's for Amy, right Shads?" Sonic asked the crimson hedgehog.

"Right."

"Good, okay and everybody else can use all my equipment to keep monitoring me, that way when I'm inside, you'll know here I am at all times. Got it?"

WE all nodded to Tails, signifying that we all knew what to do.

"Great, so tomorrow we'll leave around 5 in the morning. It takes about a good oh 12 hours in order to get there."

"12!! That's worse than the 8 I had to spend underwater, dammit!" Sonic was complaining again about having to spend half a day on a plane, but I reminded him of what he was going for, and he shut up after that.

"Faker, remember that someone that is very close to you has trusted you, so I wouldn't complain that much."

"Fine, but I still hate planes."

While they were arguing, I took Tails into his bedroom, I wanted to talk this entire thing out, if him going into his base alone like that would be such a good idea.

"Tails, I know you think you're doing the right thing, going out by yourself and all to try and save me. But don't you think it's really risking to go and face him… Alone?"

"I knew you were thinking that, I promise that I know what I'm doing, trust me, okay?"

I of course could trust him, but I wasn't sure what Eggman had in store. With Sonic, he's used to this stuff. But now with Eggman at the top of his game after all these years and now that it's not Sonic, it's Tails who's going in this time. Sonic also has plenty of experience, Tails, well, not so much. I wanted so bad to go with him, to make sure that he would be okay, no matter what.

"Can I please come with you, to like help out and keep you company?"

"I can't, with your condition and the fact it is related to what Eggman did, it would be dangerous to even get you near him."

I desperately wanted to go, to be 100 percent sure that he was okay, I couldn't live if I had lost him.

"Please!!"

"AMY!! I'm sorry, but I can't risk that, besides, you even understood all of what I said too you, that how dangerous it would be. I told you I would be fine, trust me, that is if you can!"

"It's not that! I, I of course trust you!" both of us were yelling back and forth at one another, "It's just that..."

"That what? Please Amy, just trust me on this one, I promise that I'll come back and everything will be like before, okay?"

"I know, it's just that, that…"

"Tell me!!"

"I Don't Want You To Get Killed!!"

His eyes turned to me in a kinder more understanding way, he was a bit confused as well.

"What do you mean killed? Where did you get that?"

I didn't want to mention that daydream I had earlier, but I wanted to, it was really scaring me still.

"I had a daydream earlier, it was horrific. You went to come and save me, Eggman had come and captured me. Then I saw you run in and I called your name. But Eggman had pushed a random button on a remote he was holding. Right after that, you collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain, which scared me. Your eyes looked into mine, telling me that don't worry, I'll be okay, while they began to lose color, and your fur also lost color. And after a few minutes, you just started to sink to the ground, and then you were dead."

He looked really worried about me, and I really couldn't blame him. I mean having the person closest to you having a nightmare about you getting killed has to kinda send up warning signs within a person's mind.

Tails then came over to me, had be lay next to him on his bed, and kissed me gently on my lips.

"I have made plenty of promises in the past Amy, some I may have not really followed. But most of the time, I fulfill them. And this time, I assure you that there is no possible way that I won't fulfill my promise this time. I can't stand to be away from you, so I will make sure that I'll get right back here as quick as I can, so that way you will know that I'm okay."

All his words that he explained to me right about now, made me feel the utmost relaxed and comfortable now knowing that he would make sure that I know he is safe, and alive.

And again, he softly cradled my face, and pulled me in for another profound kiss between him and me, both of us exploring each others mouths, letting us each know how much we cared. While we were kissing, I think Tails seemed to really like how I tasted today, I had had a few tropical fruit candies earlier.

His hand then began to slide down my sides, examining my body shape, and before I knew it, he was holding me close, hands gripped at my hips, but not being really perverted in any way.

I did the same, holding at his shoulders, letting my own sense of touch get the best of me. My hands glided down to his waist, observing his shape, his natural form. I too wanted more, but controlled myself.

WE finally broke the kiss, and both had a wow expression glued to our faces, and we laid down on the bed, embracing one another.

But even still, I still was getting haunted by my daydream.

Please don't die Tails.

Please don't.

Whew, if I had kept on going with that kissing scene, this probably would have had to change to a mature fic. But since I really am horrible at lemons, I decided to just make a really romantic scene instead. Anybody who really likes romantic stuff, should like the ending. Next ch they'll head to Eggman's base, were they but be in for a surprise.


	16. XTornado Spruzzo?

I bet that you expected the last part of the last chapter to turn into a lemon huh? I fooled you. If I was planning on doing that, I would have switched the ratings from T to M. Not sure when the story will end yet, but I'm getting closer to the ending. Oh and I'm sorry for not updating in a little while (HA, in a little while is an u2 song!), I've been swamped with work, and couldn't get to it. Anyways, enough with the jibber jabber, here's ch 16

Chapter 16

(Tails pov)

After me and Amy were done, well making out and all, the two of us and everybody else continued to discuss to everybody about my plan. Amy's persuading finally got the best of me, and I told her that she could go if she wanted to. But she had to promise that if something happened to me, she wouldn't go insane, which took her a little while to agree to.

I myself was extremely anxious about the entire plan working perfectly, I knew Eggman wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed converse on things. So I was pretty much was expecting anything, a trap, something that he would have set up, just waiting for me to set it off.

But what he didn't know is that I was prepared for anything, trick of trap that he had set up and ready for me.

After everybody had left later that day, I spent the rest of the day fixing up random parts on my plane. I even gave it a new name, the X-Tornado Spruzzo, spruzzo meaning jet in Italian. Why did I name it that you may ask? Good question, I have absolutely no idea.

I worked on the plane for what seemed like hours, till it was around 9p.m. I checked the engine, put on the new name using stencils and red and black spray paint. I also set a special auto pilot feature that will lock onto the latitude and longitude of a place, and will be capable of finding the safest path in order to get there. I even was able to install a 42 inch HDTV for the back seats, along with a microwave, and a refrigerator. This way, Shadow and Sonic won't get bored out of their minds while we head to the base. Amy wouldn't because she would be occupied by talking to me, and flirting too. I also did a number of other things, but they are way too complicated to explain.

I groggily headed up my staircase to my room, I wanted to try and get a lot of shuteye before I had to get up early tomorrow. When I opened my door, I saw Amy strutting around my room wearing these sexy silk PJs that made her look just incredible.

"_Where did you get those?"_

"_You mean the nightclothes,"_ she asked me, "_Oh I bought them on a birthday shopping thing that me, Rouge, and Cream did last year. They were originally supposed to try and impress Sonic when I slept over, but now they can mesmerize you I guess,"_ she giggled after she had told me.

"_They do if you're wondering,"_ I answered back.

She smiled at me, and hopped into my bed. _"Since were dating now, I guess we can sleep in the same bed right?"_

"_Well, considering the fact that we have already like 5 different times, I would pretty much say yes."_

We both shared a laugh, and then I climbed into bed.

"_Night Tails sleep well."_

"_Okay, see you in the morning."_

As she hit the pillow, Amy fell fast asleep within an instant. However though, I just couldn't get too sleep that easily. All I could think about was tomorrow, and what might happen. Then the parade of what ifs entered my head.

What if I don't survive?

What if I am unable to save Amy's life?

What if Eggman discovers the emerald is a fake before I escape?

It haunted me thinking about so many uncontrollable factors that I was pretty much unable to even try and sleep.

That is, without a bit of help.

As I laid there on my huge king sized bed with my bed on two fantastically soft pillows, Amy shifted over to face me, and began to snuggle up with me.

"_There's one person that could make me capable of doing anything I wanted,"_ I thought as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

(Sonic's pov)

I really regretted not having my morning run, I forgot that we were going to be stuck on the X-Tornado for more than half a day. Kill me please.

I swiftly strode to my buddy's home, I would run, but I was too groggy to, so I preferred walking. I knew I shouldn't even bother talking to Shadow, he wasn't even a morning person to begin with. And considering the fact that it was only 5:30 in the morning, I was avoiding him till at least 9o clock at earliest.

I wasn't surprised really to see Tails up when I arrived, I figured that he had to do some last minute checkups on his newer plane to make sure it was in fully working order. What surprised me was that he wasn't the only one already awake, Amy was seated right next to Tails, and the two of them were chatting.

My love for Amy was still there, even though her's for me probably got replaced by Tails. Not that I was jealous of Tails, but it seemed so weird to me that I started to feel love for Amy, once she went to Tails.

"_Hey guys, you almost ready to go?"_

They looked over and saw me there, and Tails stopped working for a second to say hi.

"_Morning Sonic, oh and to answer your question, we'll leave as soon as Shadow decides to wake up and get here."_

"_I called him earlier to ask him when he was coming over, and all I got was a hang out for a few more minutes, then he hung up,"_ Amy told me.

"_Hey, isn't that him over there,"_ I mentioned, pointing to a block of trees with an ebony colored hedgehog appearing within them.

"_Finally,"_ Amy sneered, I just took a guess that she did not sleep well. _"Hey Shadow, what took you so fricken long!"_

"_Listen Rose, I'm not it the mood. And if you would like to know why I was so late, I found out via text that Miranda has already dumped me because I wasn't an uppy person. Now, any other questions?"_

Amy didn't say another word, rather then whispered a tiny sorry to Shadow, who didn't hear it in the first place.

"_Umm, you three can get in if you want, I'm ready to go as long as you guys are, and my Ames,"_ Tails just had to mention Amy separately.

"_I'm good, you ready to go Sonic?"_

"_Yep, though I will regret sitting in a plane for half a day,"_ was my answer to Shadow.

As we were motioned by Tails to get into the plane, I saw that he had created a new name for the plane, the X-Tornado Spruzzo, which sounded really cool, but I had no idea what in the world Spruzzo meant. So I decided to ask Tails about it.

"_Hey Tails, when did you rename the plane, it sounds cool, but what does spruzzo mean anyway?"_

"_I'm glad you noticed, I wanted at least somebody to see it,"_ he said looking at Amy.

"_Hey, I wasn't awake enough to notice,"_ she playfully snapped back.

"_Right,"_ Tails rolled his eyes.

"_OH I did not just see you do that!"_

And Tails and Amy proceeded to get into a tickle fight, which made Shadow and me look at one another, both of us thinking what the hell to each of us. Looking back over, I think that Amy had one, since the fact that Tails was pinned to the ground my Amy's knees, while uncontrollably laughing.

"_Ahem, you were gonna answer my question right?"_

"_Oh," _he was out of breath since he cracked up when he was getting tickled by Amy, _"right. Anyways spruzzo is Italian for jet, which makes sense since the X-Tornado is pretty much like a jet sort of."_

"_Oh, okay I get it,"_ I responded, _"Say, why don't we get going, the shorter it takes the better, especially of how important this adventure is."_

"_Right, okay, everybody ready?"_

Me, Amy and Shadow all said yes in unison, and Tails then proceeded to count down from 3 to 0 and take off from his runway.

The plane itself was a very smooth ride, I barely would know we had even taken off if it weren't for the fact that I could see outside.

After we began to cruise in the air, I kicked up my feet, and went back to sleep, maybe it would calm me from not being able to run around for awhile. And besides, we had a long way to go.

(Eggman's lab, eggman's pov)

Putting together this kind of a plan is no easy feat to do.

I have never been this confident in something in years. Everything was set up perfectly, I triple checked it all, no flaws, no mistakes. I was gonna get everybody this time. Eliminating a person such as Amy really doesn't seem to be important and all, but it's the psychiatric effect that will weaken all of them. I know Tails loves her, as well as Sonic. Losing Amy will cause them to spiral into a depression, a perfect time for me to strike.

But this was going way too slow. So I decided to call up those hedgehogs, and address them the fact that I need Amy to come along with Tails, it's important. I have another syringe here with her name on it.

Another change in plans it sounds like for the doctor. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but as I mentioned before, being swamped with work can really suck. Luckily it's the weekend, and I should be able to get back on the updating express, and submit new chapters like I did before. Anyways, I'll update as soon as maybe tomorrow. Oh and sorry also if it seems a bit boring, but I promise the next one will be a big action chapter.


	17. Not the Mightest Plane Concieved

For all people who enjoy any kind of action chapter, then this is good for you. After reading the last chapter over to myself, and it seemed not as boring as I would have thought. However I'm not sure how far this can keep going before it becomes too stretched out. I believe that I will go over 20 chapters, and that's all I know so far. Anyways, I probably am boring you will all this, so let's get to the chapter.

Chapter 17

(Tails pov)

We were about 10 hours away, and even I was bored. Sonic still was sleeping during this whole time, and didn't really move at all yet. But I knew in a few hours he would get all panicky, just like he did on the submarine.

Shadow had his Ipod on, listening to some metal band I think, but I had no idea.

"_Hey Shadow, what ya listening to?"_

"_Slipknot, why, do you know them?'_

I had not a clue who or what they were, and since I could hear that it sounded like metal, which I didn't really like.

Amy on the other hand also fell asleep on my chest, again. But it didn't feel odd anymore, she's my girl anyway, and I loved when she fell asleep on me anyway. Then that go me thinking about the disease again. Weird thing is that I haven't noticed much in the way of anything wrong with Amy, and it has been a while since I have seen any symptoms. I figured that the sooner we get her the chaos dust, the better.

I loved how this new plane or jet whatever I chose to call it. It rode so smoothly, it was amazing. I also made a special thick glass roof to the plane, the other one was weaker glass. And it was really spacious. I put a really nice bathroom in it too. There were two main parts, the controls which were in a room up in front, only I could steer this correctly. And then there was the passenger part, which I made bigger and taller so now you could stand up in it.

I glanced over at the monitor I put in the passenger part of the plane. The monitor I was looking at was especially made to display speed, fuel, distance, and other important things so that way I wouldn't have to get up and check every hour. It also showed a diagram of the plane, and would report any damage done to the plane if was any.

Then on the big T.V. that Shadow had the news on, it turned black for a second, and then came back on with Eggman's face on it.

"_Eggman!? Sonic wake up!!"_

I guess he really did not enjoy waking up by somebody shaking him, as he bolted up and hit his head on the glass.

"_Owww, dammit Tails, don't wake me like that."_

"_Sorry, but eggman's on the monitor_."

He looked over and had a look of revenge in his eye. Amy woke up as soon as Sonic did, and also was waiting to see what Eggman wanted. Shadow just watched carefully.

"_I imagine that you are heading here at this present moment so it seems. And Tails I assume you have what I had asked for?"_

I went over to the back of the plane, and opened a little glass hatch, revealing a fake chaos emerald, only he didn't know that.

"_Wonderful, and if you are wondering, this is what chaos dust looks like."_

He then proceeded to pour the contents of the little burlap bag onto a plane of glass. The dust was very bright goldish color, it pretty much looked just like a grinded up Chaos emerald. He then brushed the dust back into the bag, and retied it up.

"_Good, so we both know that you have the emerald, and I have the dust. There is also something else that I have to give you, and I need Amy to come with you too."_

I froze. Amy?

"_I thought you even said for me to come alone, and know you decided to change things!"_

"_Just bring Amy in with you, I promise that I won't hurt her Tails."_

"_Nice try Eggman,"_ Amy spoke up, _"I don't trust anything you say now, and there is no way that I'm gonna go in. You'll probably give me another disease or something."_

"_Well then, are you sure that you won't accompany Tails when he enters the base?"_

"_Yes, we're sure, she's not coming in, and that's final."_

"_Alright then, suit yourself. But there may be consequences to pay for that Tails. Anyway, see you at my base,"_ he addressed, and the monitor went off, and back to the news.

We all had question mark faces, what did Eggman mean my consequences?

"_Hey Shadow, what did he mean by consequences?"_

"_Don't worry about that Tails,"_ he told me, "_He's probably trying to just play with our minds or something. Just relax till we get there."_

It seemed like Shadow was right I hope.

(Amy's pov)

I knew at the first second that Eggman had asked for me to come in with Tails that it wouldn't turn out as a good outcome. I knew he would attempt to do something if I did, so I made sure that he knew that I wasn't going to go in, period.

Then I began to hear a buzzing sound, it seemed kinda odd because it was the kind of sound that annoys you, but isn't that loud.

"_Hey Tails, you hear that buzzing noise?"_

"_Yeah,"_ he answered, _"It's really annoying, where is that coming from?_

"_Check the monitor, maybe it's the plane."_

As soon as he turned and was facing the monitor, it began to flash a warning message while an alarm rang though the plane.

"_Tails!! What's it say!!"_

I then felt a small explosion, and then saw flames begin to strengthen within the rear end of the ship.

"_Sonic!! Get that fire extinguisher, hurry!"_

Sonic grabbed it and tossed it to Tails, but when Tails took it to use, he found out that it was empty, and threw it to the ground in disgust.

"_It's empty, why the hell did I put an empty fricken fire extinguisher in here!"_

The fire was rapidly growing, and we just started backing ourselves into the control room. The flames had gotten too large to contain, and I knew there was something bound to happen, so I just closed my eyes and held onto Tails tightly, who just held me right back.

"_Brace Yourselves!"_ He shouted.

Right after I felt and heard an enormous explosion that rocked the entire plane, knocking all four of us to the ground. Tails then immediately headed to the steering controls, which were all beeping like crazy.

"_We're losing altitude fast! Dammit!"_

He then pulled the controls towards him as best as he could, trying to at least make the plane stop from crashing head out into the water.

"_Shadow, there is a drawer to the left of the door, open the bottom of it and there should be 4 life vests and an inflatable raft in there, get those for me."_

Shadow didn't say anything, he just followed Tails orders. I put the vest on as soon as it was given to me, I didn't want to risk anything. Sonic went to see if he could see water from the windshield. But his eyes then grew wider with what he had seen through the glass.

"_Tails… TAILS!!"_

The kitsune turned to face Sonic, who just franticly pointed to the island in shock. Tails too looked in pure fear, as was I and Shadow even.

It was too late. I just stood there and prayed that we would be alright, and then all I heard was the shattering of glass and metal, and then it went black.

(Eggman's pov)

Well, I seem to have lost my signal with them, must mean that the plan worked.

"_Mecha, come here."_

The blue metal robot look-alike walked over to me.

"_Yes master."_

"_You did exactly what I had told you right?"_

"_Yes, you told me to sneak to Tails workshop during the night, and take the cooling fan out of the engine. Then, it would overheat, setting it on fire, and causing them to crash."_

"_All correct!! Yes, yes, yes!! Finally after countless years, I've defeated Sonic, once and for all."_

"_Um, that isn't true."_

My celebration then came to a screeching unwanted halt.

"_Say what?"_

"_According to my scanner of all four's DNA, none of them died, they are still alive."_

"WHATTTT!!" But how can they survive a plane crash into the water!!"

"Lifejackets maybe?"

That pissed me off.

"_Well then, prepare for the plan B part of this, I have plenty of backups left."_

(Tails pov)

Everything was blurry once I opened my eyes, and my head was literally on fire I thought. I tried to get up, but failed and just fell back down in pain. Everything hurt, and we needed some kind of help. I guess it was my lucky day, cause I heard a voice, and it sounded familiar.

"_Oh my God, I'm coming mate!"_

Okay the person who is one the island isn't really hard to figure out if you think about it. I made a bit less action than I thought, but it was a change it events from what I was going to do. And it also was a bit shorter. What will Eggman's plan B be? Who was that coming to help Tails? Will all four be okay? Why must you read all these nonsense questions? Well it's because you have to. I'll update soon!


	18. Shadow has a Thing for Raccoons

Your probably all expect the character that I gave a hint at to speak in an exaggerated Australian accent. Due to my partial laziness XD, she will now be speaking in a regular English tone, but will still use some Australian like speaking. Sorry if you wanted to see I use the accent. Oh and by the way, any Shadamy fans should read Mysterious ways, a one-shot on Shadow and Amy, and even includes something u2 XD. Anyways, here is 18.

Chapter 18

(Tails pov)

Either my eyes are completely messed up from that crash, or was it really Marine that was standing directly in front of me.

And no it wasn't any hallucination.

"Marine?" I croaked, my throat felt extremely dry and raspy, but none the less I was pretty sure that Marine was in front of me.

"Tails!!! Oh thank the heavens your alright!!" She happily exclaimed, and yanked me off the ground into a bear like hug.

"I haven't seen you in years mate!!" She still was nearly suffocating me.

"Marine… can't breathe."

Noticing this she immediately let go, and kinda blushed a bit, which kinda struck me as sort of odd.

"Wait, where are the others?!!"

"No worries, they're all okay, I helped them out because they looked more hurt than you. I figured I'll tend to them first, and then I can get you. Come on, we can head back to my house."

Well, I wasn't going to hang around next to a destroyed plane, the second in a matter of a week! I nodded a yes, and an overjoyed Marine led me back to her home.

However I had many questions for her.

As we were walking back to her home, so she had said to me, I noticed she looked a lot older than last time. She seemed a whole lot more mature and smarter, as well as nearly the same height as I was.

"Well, here we are mate! Marine's own quarters."

Her house was quite amazing. It was built with the supporting help of one enormous tree in the middle, and the wood used was very cool looking.

"Wow, did you build this all by yourself?"

"You better believe it! Well, I had some help from a large man in some red jacket.

"Oh cool… wait, who?"

"I don't remember exactly, he was very chubby. Like almost egg shaped, and he had this really odd flying device, cept it didn't have any wings which was quite odd."

"Egg Shaped!!! Marine, was his name Dr. Eggman!?"

"Ohhh, yeah that was it, it had to comply with his body shape, he he he, Eggman, that's funny."

"Marine, do you remember Captain Whisker by any chance?"

She pondered for a moment, then did respond, she had remembered because that was the first time she had met us.

"What does he have to do with this entirely mate?"

"He's just like Eggman!!! He's a villain, wait, why would he build you a house?"

"Oh, he wanted some red gemstone that I found, and I traded to him since I didn't need it."

"YOU WHAT!!!!?"

She stepped back a step, a bit frightened by my abrupt emotion of being upset.

"Um, Tails… can you calm down a bit? You're scaring me."

I guess I didn't hear her, and I got all pissed off and started getting all angered with her about she Eggman the chaos emerald. She began to get all frightened by my sudden reactions, and began to tear up and cry.

"Huh? Marine, oh my god, my so sorry."

She still was crying a bit, I made her seem as if it was all her fault.

"It's sniff, its alright. I know how I would react to something like this happening anyway. Don't worry about it, come on, and let's head in the house."

When we entered her home, the inside was so beautiful. It had just this just really stunning looking furniture, and the hardwood floors were just like they had been freshly waxed.

Sonic and Shadow were fast asleep on the couch, but both looked seemingly unharmed thank god.

Amy, on the other hand, was kinda beat up, and was awake when I had walked in with Marine. She had a serious looking cut right on her left shoulder, and looked in pain when I had first seen her.

"Amy! Are you alright?"

She seemed dazed at first before speaking with me, I bet she got that from a loss of blood from the plane accident earlier.

"Huh, is that you Tails?"

"Yes, it's okay, I'm here now," I explained to her, and kissed her on the lips gently.

She knew it was me, and began to explain what had happened, and also the fact that she hit her head hard on the seat in front, knowing her out, and into a mild concussion which she was still partially in.

"Wow, are you sure you're okay. Marine has a speedboat which we could use to get you to the hospital."

"Don't worry Tails, I'm alright. The only thing I want on your mind is finally getting rid of Eggman once and for all, alright," she tried to tell me, caressing her hand around my face.

"Um, Tails? Come to the kitchen with me for a second?"

"Sure."

I followed her into her kitchen, and she seemed to have plenty of questions, while wearing a smirk on her face.

"Wasn't Amy suppose to be Sonic's girlyfriend of some sort, well that's what he told me and all?"

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, you two just look so cute together. I mean she really is falling for you, I can easily tell from that look in you eyes."

"Really?" I was sort of curious about what she thought about the two of us.

"Well first of all, I always kinda thought that Sonic fellow was way too self confident. Sure the guy was nice and all, but he just was not a me type. You on the other hand fit just like a puzzle with Amy. You're funny and kind, always watchful for her, I would love to find a guy like you."

"You really think that?"

"Of course. Oh and by the way, that Shadow friend of yours is some serious sexy stuff."

I wanted to laugh when she told me that, and I was quite the bit puzzled and surprised that she even mentioned Shadow. Her and Shadow, together?

"You like Shadow?"

"Well, he's really hot, and also very mysterious. Seems like a win for me eh? I'm thinking of asking him out?"

"Well, considering the fact that he just broke up with another girl he really liked, maybe he'll go along. Hey, it's worth a try."

"I guess so, okay I'll give it a go."

I forgot about that other question I wanted to ask her, so I asked before she became preoccupied with Shadow.

"I have a question, how did you learn such good English?"

"Oh, I take classes at a school near the mainland. I never even knew you lived around these areas, so I didn't visit. Now I can all the time! Isn't that awesome!"

As much as I enjoyed Marine's company, she was kinda the wrong person to hang out with constantly. She can start to get oh your nerves.

"Yeah that's just swell! Hey, let me ask Amy if she wants anything to eat or something, we haven't eaten in a while."

"Sure thing mate, I just gotta grab a few things outside," she answered with a smile, and walked out the back door.

As I silently padded my feet across her floor trying not to awaken Amy or the others, I noticed that both Sonic and Shadow were fully awake. Neither of them seemed to be in anything but a good mood.

"Oh good, you guys are awake. How do you feel?"

"Really sore," Sonic began, "And I have a screaming headache, I have a question by the way, where are we?"

"Oh, this is Marine's house."

"Wait, oh no. Wasn't she that crazy raccoon girl?"

"Yeah. But you don't have to worry about her. She's not annoying anymore, trust me I spent like almost an hour just talking to her. And she even learned English and talks more correctly."

"Thank god, I would just kill myself If I had to listen to her talk over and over again with the stupid Australian crap."

While the two of us were just talking, Marine entered the room with a platter full of hot chocolate mugs.

"I'm glad you're all awake. I made hot chocolate for everybody, so help yourselves to a mug." Then she whispered to Shadow, "Here take this one, I put some extra chocolate in there for you my sexy crimson hedgehog," and then proceeded back to the kitchen.

(Shadow's pov)

Since when do people even bother to call me a sexy crimson hedgehog? I remember Sonic and Tails introducing me once to her, but then she was only 13, and riled up with energy all the time. Now she was nearly 16 I think, and much better looking than beforehand. She was moreover calm, and even had a perfect body physique. It was pretty easy to tell that she was flirting with me, and I could just tell right off the bat that she wanted to ask me out. Oddly enough though, I would have easily said yes back.

"Hey Tails."

He turned up from his bright white mug, chocolate all over his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"What is it with this raccoon girl?"

"I think that she is completely crazed over you, like Amy was over Sonic, only not so drastic."

"Oh shut up," Amy playfully slapped Tails, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was," all of us said in unison.

I just went back to sipping my war beverage, which I had to admit was just really refreshing and sweet, even though I wasn't even a big chocolate fan to begin with.

"Hey guys, you want to come to the beach, I want to show you the awesome boat I have."

"I don't know Marine, I still feel really weak."

"Awww, please? I'm already changed.

She walked back into the living room wearing an itty bitty purple bikini which just made me forget all about the hot chocolate and what I was even going to say.

"I'd love to see it! Let's go," And we went out the back door to her pier.

"What a horny bastard," Sonic I think said when I left.

Ehh, not my best, but okay for me. I didn't want to have to look up all the different words of Australians, so I just used something else like that she had learned English. Sorry if it took awhile, I am buried under work as we speak, and I am digging my way out. With all the work, chances of me getting much time to write are slim. But once I can I will, promise. Anyways, see ya for the next chap.


	19. Destiny Rests Upon Your Shoulders

More progress will be made in this chappie than the last one. The other one was moreover based on after they had crashed. Now, Tails and everybody has to find a new way to get to eggman's base. And what's happening with Eggman?" Oh and 60 reviews, and nearing in at 3000 hits! You people rock! Any who, here's ch 19.

Chapter 19

(Eggman's pov)

This was taking way too long.

I couldn't stand to wait anymore for the news of their deaths, it was just making my head fell as if it was aflame. But I had to wait, keep my patience afloat, I couldn't carry out another part of my plan too early or it would just prove to be a total failure. In my book as of now, patience is the key to success.

I hoped it was at least.

I had sent out a mini sized Mecha Sonic to investigate any islands within the area between mine and the coastline. They would have to be on one if they had any microscopic chance of survival. I wanted to make sure that they get killed, I wanted to abandon my overall plan.

But at the same time, I wanted everybody to experience the mental torture, and I wanted to see if the four were alive. I wanted to do more, I had committed a huge mistake by trying to kill them like that.

Now all I have to do is wait for info from Mecha, and I can commentate the next part of the plan.

(Tails pov)

I was worried about us getting to eggman's in time. We still had quite a ways to go, and now we didn't even have our plane to get there. Even the speedboat that Marine had, wouldn't be fast enough for it to work out right. Would it?

I looked over to Sonic, who oddly enough fell back asleep. Amy, on the other hand was watching TV, when she turned to me, kinda feeling the sense of me asking her a question.

"_I think that we could use her speedboat to get to eggman's island, depending on the capabilities of its acceleration."_

"_It might, but it would take forever to reach that island with a speedboat, especially one that is Marine's. You know that she is going to beg you to go right?"_

She managed to prove a point, although Marine had significantly changed in 3 short years. Gone was the Marine who always wandered off, and thinking she was always right and that she was the leader. Now a days, she was more relaxed, able to listen to another person's opinion, and realize that she wasn't always right.

But she still got her way, and it was pretty obvious that this would never change, period.

"_That isn't much of a factor to me. What matters the most, what's on my top concern list, is to make sure that you get that cure."_

"_Awww! I love it when you get all serious!"_ Amy ran over and gave me a hug, it was also obvious that she was feeling pretty well now.

I grabbed her hand and lead the both of us down the back steps to a sandy pathway, which I guessed lead to the beach. I was right. Amy and I arrived at the beach to see a pier with a very impressive marine vessel tied to it.

But we kinda stumbled into Shadow… and Marine, I could tell they really like one another.

"_Ahem…"_

"_Tails, err, sorry about that,"_ Marine apologized, she was blushing like crazy, even Shadow was, and since when does he even know what love was anyway?"

"_We were just, erm, admiring the sky, it's so blue and clear,"_ Shadow was trying to make an excuse, although it was terrible.

"_But it's mostly cloudy,"_ Amy corrected.

Marine slapped her forehead, annoyed at how stupid an excuse Shadow made for us to blank out the fact that the two of them were making out.

"_Alright fine, so we were making out, what's the big deal? How many times have you and the pink one did that huh?"_

I could of answered too many to count, but Amy would get all in a sternly pissy mood.

"_Um, often would be a good word, now anyway I have a huge favor to ask of you."_

"_Alright mate, what it is?"_

If I told her that Amy was fatally ill, she would get all emotional over it, which I didn't really feel in the mood for. But otherwise she wouldn't believe why we would want her vessel in the first place.

"_We need to borrow your vessel to take to eggman's base."_

She oddly did not panic, rather just put her hand onto her face in a thinking pose, and pondered my query.

"_Why are you so anxious about going to see that chubby fellow for?"_

"_Well, it's quite saddening, please don't overact,"_ I tried to explain to her, only to have it flow right out the other side of her head. _"He gave Amy a fatal illness and we…"  
_

"_He WHAT!! Oh Amy, I'm sorry!!,"_ and sure enough she ran over to Amy crying a river and hugged her, _"I knew something was up with that __mustached__ bloke I just could never figure out what it was."_

"_So will you let us use your boat?"_ I asked.

"_Of course you can! Well, as long as I come, it's my ship, therefore I'm captain and all."_

"_Well I have a question for you Miss Captain. If you don't know where to go, how can you be the captain?"_

Her face was blank of expression, as I was trying to prove a point to her.

"_You don't know, do you?"_

She shook her head back and forth, and then answered_, "Fine, you can be captain for this once, but not again, got it?"_

"_Yep, wait, where's Sonic?"_

_"AHHHHH!!!"_

We jerked our heads back wondering what all the screaming was for, and we saw Sonic speeding towards us panicking about something.

"_What is it!!!?"_

"_There was talking koalas! And they knew my name!"_

We all looked at him, yes Sonic is a hero and all, but he can be just flat out dumb, as in now.

"_Sonic you blabbering bloke, you met them last time you were here! Is ya memory that terrible!?"_

"_Wait,"_ he was trying to think, which most times deemed unsuccessful on most occasions_, "Oh yeah! the coconut crew, woops, forgot about them."_

"_Anyways, we're using Marine boat to get to Eggman now, just letting you know. Oh and planning to leave, in about 15 minutes."_

He seemed surprised that I already wanted to leave so soon, but agreed that the sooner the better.

(Amy pov)

This is why I wondered why Tails didn't get dates more often. He was funny and great to cheer you up, and he also showed tremendous amounts of care for you, he would risk his life for you.

I too was surprised that he wanted to leave then and there.

Marine agreed and set out back to her home in order to gather some supplies and food, since it was going to take at the least 1 entire day. Since she was still wearing the skimpy bikini, Shadow reluctantly agreed to assist the teen raccoon in what she needed done.

Tails informed me that he wanted to see how fast Marine's vessel was able to go, that way he could project how many days it would take to arrive at the base.

That left me and Sonic… alone. I knew something had been up with him, in fact I knew it for almost an entire week now.

"_Hey Amy, you mind if I speak with you, privately?"_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_Hold on."_

He carried me bridal style, and kinda got me off guard as I got scared because he did that so suddenly. We ran across the island with me, to a deserted section of the vastly wide beach. He gently placed me so I was seated on the pearly white sand beneath the shade of a lone palm tree.

I looked into Sonic's emerald eyes, to find pools of anxiousness and worry. For him to bring me this far away from the others really symbolized something extremely important, I had no idea what it was.

"_Amy."_

He looked at me, then I knew what he really wanted to say.

"_I can't Sonic, I... I just couldn't stand leaving Tails now, after all he's done for me."_

His eyes opened wider, _"I, how did you know?"_

"_Sonic, I could tell. Every time I got near you, you'd start sweating, like I was the sun or something, and you would get all nervous."_

Then I saw something I never saw my former love do, he cried. Before okay a tear or two, but this time it was flowing down his soft face, falling with a silent pat onto the sand, changing its appearance to a darker tint.

"_Amy please!! I was wrong! All those years of ignorance were by accident!! Now I realized how much I really needed you!! Please come back to me Amy, please."_

He got my tears to start descending as well. He was like a lost soul, searching for a home, unable to find it. He really loved me a lot, I knew it all along.

"_I told you I can't, I'm sorry Sonic. I can't just abandon Miles, it would tear apart his heart, and completely shatter his life."_

He still wasn't entirely grasping what I was explaining to him. I don't blame him, if I was in that kind of state, I would just block out the entire world.

"_But I, I thought you loved me, you did all those years, I always thought that I would have all the time in the world to make my decision to finally accept your love. I just never thought of me being, well something I just can't stand being... Too slow."_

That really made me cry even more. One of his worst fears was being just too late to save a life, he was always known as the hero. But never did he even thing of having to experience that fear in this sort of way, as in love.

"_I thought that my love would make you happy." _

His face was stained with tears for my compassion and he looked just depressed. I took my hand and brushed it across his cheek, then took a hold of his chin and raised his head up so it was facing mine.

"I want you to promise to do something for me okay?"

His response was a tiny, but recognizable nod.

"_I may never come back to you. But I know for a true fact that there are probably hundreds of people that you could fit well with, some even better than you and me. If you really want for me to be happy, then go out and live your life. Enjoy it in every way you can, don't make me interfere with you destiny any longer. Put all of this behind you, and start off with a fresh perspective on life, like a newly fallen blanket of snow. The happier you seem, the happier I will be, knowing that you can live you life without my love. I promise though that I will still me your friend forever, okay?"_

His legendary smile returned to his face, and he embraced me in a friendly, not loving, embrace.

"_I'll remember that anytime I struggle in my life, and I also will take your word for living my life to the best it could be. You only get one chance to live, and I should use mine for the better."_

I had finally gotten through to my lovesick Sonic, and now he knows that we can both move on with our lives in stride.

"_Come on, let's get back to Marine's, they're probably worried."_

(Sonic's pov)

Life seemed so much more positive now. I had a new, fresh look on life now, destined to do whatever I wanted with it.

As long as Amy did not mind, I once again picked her up bridal style, and started my rapid trek back.

While running though, she had her hand in my face, signaling me to stop where I was.

That's when I knew.

I looked at her, and her eyes had become all lifeless and discolored. I checked for a pulse, but in return came none at all, not even a slight feeling.

"_AMY!!"_

I started CPR, I had no idea what had just happened. She was fine a minute ago.

"_No, don't leave! Please! AMMY!!!"_

Well, Sonic finally has gotten over loving Amy. But Amy's illness might be entering a whole new stage, for the worse. How much worse will it be? What will the other's reactions be? Oh and sorry for the wait, ya know, homework, it sucks. But it's a weekend, so I should be able to write a bit more. I'll update asap!


	20. Eggman's Only Winning Plan?

Well, ASAP turned into a lot more waiting then as soon as I could. I've been overloaded with work and stuff, so I couldn't get to this as quickly as I would of hoped. But now we have ourselves a new chappie! W00T! So we left off with Amy and Sonic, now both realizing they should be better off staying friends. And what is going on with Eggman now, let's see. Oh and not to be annoying, if you wouldn't mind, TRY and read my other stories, I'm getting like nobody reviewing them, it's getting me a bit annoyed. Any who, here's ch 20. 20!!! Whooo!

Chapter 20

(Marine's pov)

I didn't expect this Eggman fellow to be so nasty a person. I mean what kind of person injects another person with a deadly disease just so he or she can torture the beloved of that person. I have never heard of something so cruel in my life.

Luckily, I have no begrudges with anybody really, so I never would have to worry about any enemies trying to put my life in jeopardy.

At first when Tails here asked for my ship, I got annoyed, I never like anybody else using my expensive items, especially the ship. But explaining about Amy and all made me change my mind around, it was important that they get to Eggman's base, the sooner the better.

And in stumbling into them, I was able to come across a strikingly handsome crimson hedgehog, who calls by the same Shadow. Shadow, such a mysterious name for a person. He didn't have to bother talking to me, I already had fallen for him once my eyes landed upon him. He even seemed to enjoy my company, well sort of. I tried however to not be like pinky who continuality stalked Sonic, all that would do is scare the living daylights out of him, or make him incredibly angry.

The thing that I admired about him was how he was able to keep him calmness. He wasn't at all like me, I preferred to be active and not really stay in one place, and he just had what seemed to be a laid back style. But I could sense in a way that he and I had some kind of connection, both him and I could fell it. I wanted to get to know him first before I tried to date the guy.

So he, Tails and I were continuing stocking up on some supplies, the basics mainly, just some food and water, first aid, and other items.

I was carrying one of those 3 gallon water jugs, boy they were heavy! As I made my way to the ship with the cargo, I wondered where Sonic and Amy went. They had been here not even 30 minutes ago. Maybe Tails knew.

"Ai! Tails, where did pinky and Sonic go?"

"You mean Amy right?"

Jeez, for somebody that is a scientific genius, it seemed kinda stupid that he didn't even know who I meant by pinky.

"Tails tell me, is there anybody else that is pink on this island?"

"Oh, um, no. Sorry."

I scoffed at him a bit as he answered me.

"I haven't seen them since beforehand, where did they go?"

In the time I was talking with the fox, both of us heard a distant scream, sounding a lot like Sonic, calling out Amy's name.

We looked at each other with faces covered with a layer of fear, and started racing towards the yells, Shadow too following us not too far behind.

(Sonic's pov)

I continued the CPR on Amy, and it wasn't really helping the fact of how much I was panicking. I checked every on what seemed like every second for a pulse, if I didn't start up her heart soon, it wouldn't have enough energy to and she would officially be dead. And I would not let Amy leave me, and Tails for that matter.

Finally for what seemed like the umpteenth time I checked, I sorted out a very light, but recognizable pulse, and breathed a sign of relief. I had to be very careful though, for her pulse could miraculously disappear again.

I gently and cautiously picked her off the ground, carefully cradling her weakened body in my arms, and started jogging back to Tails and Marine. I would just normally run fast, but I can't risk her health.

I thought about what she had explained to me, and I just had to accept that we just couldn't have a relationship. It was extremely difficult for me, just to abandon that all together, I still somewhat loved her, only it didn't mean anything anymore. I'm glad I got to talk to her though.

As I slowly jogged back, I saw Marine and Tails running up to me, they must have heard my screams.

"Is she okay!!!?" They both asked, while Shadow skated over and stopped, concern plastered on his face as well.

"It's okay, well for now at least."

"For now? Why, what happened?"

I didn't want to scare Tails, after all he was his girlfriend, and cared deeply about her, even more than I did.

"Well, I took nearly 2 minutes to get her heart back, her pulse stopped for that period of time. Her eyes were all of a sudden colorless, and I just did CPR until I found a pulse."

I think Tails nearly fainted, Amy almost lost the battle with the disease right then and there. She was unconscious right now, but should be awake in about an hour.

"Tails, are you alright?"

Way to go Sonic, you asked him another stupid question. Of course he isn't, his beloved girlfriend almost died!

"Tails?"

He just stood in that spot, his face riddled with a mixture of emotions. His blue eyes looking upon Amy who still I was holding. Then, out of the blue, he put his hand onto Amy's forehead, I guess he was trying to get her temperature or something.

"Bad news," he was announcing.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The original disease wasn't supposed to get this bad until 2 months from now. With the condition she's in right now, and how much beforehand I had researched with the disease, she has only about 5 days left," and with the last word, even he started to tear up.

The four of us stood in silence, the number was just 5. It took already took almost 2 days to arrive at the base, and then another 2 to get back home, where Tails had to make sure that it was really the right stuff. If Eggman had given him something else, he had to make sure it wouldn't kill Amy.

"Come on already!" Shadow blurted out.

We looked at him, with a confused expression.

"Okay yeah, so now we're down to 5 days, that's still enough time to save her. We just have to be precise and make no errors. Tails, if you love Amy as much as you really do, you wouldn't let anything stand in your way of saving her life. Now come on, we have all the supplies on board, so let's go!"

Tails for some reason felt better after Shadow had told him all this, and became more optimistic. He was going to do whatever he could, even if it meant his own life, and I knew he would do it.

Marine was thrilled to be going on a big adventure with us again, despite the fact that it's very important this time.

I was ready to do whatever I needed to in order to help out my best buddy.

(Eggman)

I made it clear to myself now.

I was done waiting, I was done playing games, I was done just wasting time waiting for something to happen.

The smaller version of Mecha Sonic that I had sent out a couple days ago said that Sonic and company were on a remote island in the ocean. It also told me that they were with Marine the Raccoon, who I remembered as the one that I traded with for a Chaos emerald. Silly stupid girl, she didn't know how much power those things really had, she made a drastic mistake with giving that away.

I prepared all the robots and weapons that I had. Armies of all my inventions lined the base in hiding, waiting to give those fools the fight of their lives. I was pretty sure that they wouldn't get past, and if they did, well so what? What they did not figure out was that the chaos dust is a dud, and would end up just killing the poor pink hedgehog on the spot.

I had 6 chaos emeralds beside me, in a special hidden chamber under the seat I was seated on.

I did have an exception to my plan.

If they really did have my beloved 7th and final chaos emerald, I would just halt the attack and trade with them peacefully. After all, they weren't getting squat! So one way or another, it would come back to my advantage.

I laughed to myself, proud of this plan more than any other before. I clutched my iced teas in hand, I was only going to give them one more day, and then the attacks would come.

They were falling right into my little trap.

And they weren't even aware of it.

It wasn't my best, I know, and sorry for that. I lost my writing creativity, and I'm trying to find it again, except it's hard to. However, the next few chapters should be very, very exciting, as it's the showdown between Eggman and Tails along with the others. Anything could happen in the upcoming chappies, so be on the look out for them. I also think that I am going to be making almost a 4 part, which means four different separate parts to the chapter. Oh and if you forgot, please TRY and read my other stuff. Who knows, you might like it. See yous later!


	21. Indomitable Potency of Love, Part 1

Well, the final chapters are here now. I'm planning to make it maybe a 4 or 5 part thing, however depending on my availability of time, it could be shortened to only 2. But expect them to be very dramatic, suspenseful, and romantic, as well as probably the best chapters of the story. If there's a time to review, IT'S NOW!!! I hope you like the upcoming chapters, I'm gonna work very hard on these.

Chapter 21

Indomitable Potency of Love

Part 1

I was a complete nervous wreck.

All my pervious adventures with Sonic, all the danger I went though and the jeopardy our lives were put into, but nothing was more significant than this time. 

Not only was I fighting for the world's sake, I was also for the sake of something even more dear to me.

Love.

If I failed, I'd lose her, and never would I ever be able to forgive myself.

So I know, it's now, or never.

The four of us plus me who was carrying Amy boarded the now stocked supplied ship of Marine's and set out our course straight ahead to Eggman's own custom-made island. And when Eggman and custom-made are put into the same sentence, no good can come out of that, I could easily and obviously tell.

Not only was I on high alert, but so were Sonic and Shadow. Shadow's face told me that he hinted some concern, and I really don't think it was just about Amy anymore. Now some has focused on me, he was worried that I could get seriously injured, or even gulp, killed.

There was nothing that could talk me out of doing this though.

Well, Sonic didn't think that.

"_Tails, can I just talk in private with you?"_

It seemed urgent, so I nodded, and followed him to the rear of the boat, which happened to be far away from the others.

I had a clear set thought of what he wanted to speak to me about, the look on his face gave it away

"_I have to do this Sonic, it means more to me than you think, and there is no way that I can turn back now."_

He let out a ruffled sigh, _"Tails, please, even Amy really is hesitant on you doing this. It's dangerous, and I just think that Shadow and I would be better off fighting him ourselves."_

That made me sort of angry at Sonic. I couldn't believe that he didn't have enough faith in me to let me go and do this myself. But I did understand that he didn't approve of me going in alone, despite the fact that he was backing me up with Shadow soon.

"_Sonic, listen to me. I know, you're worried about me putting my own life in jeopardy, against what could be Eggman's toughest plot yet. But I can feel it Sonic, I know I can do this. All the years I have know you as what I could call a brother, at least believe me when I say that I can do this. And I really can do this, please Sonic, just let me go on."_

His eyes darted away, and his right hand began to move onto my shoulder, ad he looked into my eyes.

"_I have more trust and belief than I ever had in you. And I hope, no… I know that you'll pull through this with flying colors. I'll be right behind you, so lead the way."_

I gave him a smile, and his hand ruffled my hair, he may be just a friend to most, but to me, he's my brother.

"_Thanks Sonic."_ I gave him a thumbs up, in which he gave back.

We headed back towards the front where the other three were just waiting as the ship autopilot itself towards the island.

(10 hours later)

According to the speed we were heading, and the distance, I could tell that we would be there within an hour. We had been on the water for what seemed like an eternity. It was starting to show too.

Marine had gotten bored by the time an hour had passed, which in retrospect didn't surprise me one bit. She decided to tease Shadow, who then locked her in the bathroom for an hour, till I had to go and found her asleep on the floor. By now, the pair weren't too fond of each other.

Sonic had been pacing, going over the basis of our plan, to make sure that nothing would go wrong. It seemed out of character for him, but it was more than just saving the world you know.

Amy on the other hand had been asleep most of the time in the cabin of the boat. She had woken up once to our relief and said that she felt extremely dizzy, so she decided to go back to sleep. Later she again woke up, but this time to the nausea of the rocking boat, which caused her to send back up her lunch. I kinda had to leave the room, or I would have gotten sick too. Once Sonic had cleaned up, I went back in and calmed her down, eventually enough so that she once again fell asleep.

Now all four of us were in the driving cabin, staring out the windshield of the boat. We were almost there, I could tell because I could look over and see very small islands to the right and left. I slowed my speed by nearly half in order to make sure that I wouldn't crash into anything, which would be a disaster.

"_Wait, I hear something!"_ Shadow hushed us all, and went outside. In the blank position of his eyes was a missile, fairly around a whole foot heading right towards us."

"_It's starting earlier than I thought,"_ the ebony hedgehog commented to himself while holding a small ball of energy within the palm of his hand. He swept his hand towards the missile, launching the chaos spear into it, causing a pretty strong explosion.

"_Shadow, you alright?"_

Then, once the dust cleared, I began to see what seemed like nearly a hundred of the same ones, hurdling towards us.

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Dammit, he's got a lot of weapons now. Sonic!!! Get over her and help me!"_

Shadow began throwing chaos spears, and blasting apart the missiles one by one. Sonic pushed open the cabin door, and rushed out. He turned himself into a curled up form, and began bouncing on all of the missiles as well.

I would have easily went to help, except the fact that I was steering, even though I was completely unable to see much in the way of anything due to the amount of smoke piling up around us.

"_Guys, you alright?"_ I asked them. The dust cleared a bit, and I could see a thumbs up from Sonic, I guess they were alright.

We kept on moving, slowly though in case anymore obstacles were to interfere with us. I was pretty sure that would happen.

"_Expect a lot more of this Sonic,"_ Sonic was told by Shadow who was next to him, _"He really is banking on this to work, so he's gonna use anything he can."_

As he finished up the line, Sonic noticed a slight metallic noise near him, but brushed it away because it didn't sound overly important.

Then a chilled metal fist came crashing into Sonic's shoulder, sending the blue blur crashing into the side of the ship.

"_Sonic!!"_

The robot itself was a clone of Sonic, well it looked a lot similar to him anyway. It's cold, shadowy red eyes stared into Sonic's emerald eyes. He had a bit of blood on the side of his mouth, an effect of how hard he was thrown to the side.

Then out of nowhere came Shadow, striking the spiky blue robot with a huge blast of chaos energy, knocking the machine nearly overboard.

"_You must all perish!"_ The metallic voice bellowed at us. Mecha sped up into a ball to Shadow, who easily dodged it, but then somehow was hit directly on the spine with a hard punch

The ebony hedgehog fell to the ground, but only for a split second as he rose back up, flames of anger and rage in his eyes.

Shadow charged at the robot, and nailed it square in its metal jaw with a punch, sending it to the ground.

Then, the golden cufflinks once on his wrists, fell off as he began to turn redder in color, and chaos energy began to build up within him. The ship began to rock, making Amy sick again, but she was able to hold on she told me. The ocean which was once calm, now was raging with huge wave swells that crashed into the boat, making water flow up and almost into the cabin that I was in with Marine and Amy.

"Shadow, you're using too much power!" I shouted through the open window next to me, only I got no response back from him.

"_Chaos… B…"_

Within a spilt second, a blue metallic hand grabbed the throat of Shadow, and began to tighten his grip on him.

The once wavy and enrage sea now can calmed, and the dark thunderous clouds that deemed overhead disappeared within seconds.

Shadow's once dark red skin, was now turning back to its normal black color, but he was losing life at a dangerous rapid pace.

Marine next to me had seen enough. She looked around, and saw an axe that sat in a corner, never really used. She grabbed it, and swiftly kicked open the door with her foot.

"_NO! Marine!!!"_ I pushed auto pilot and began to chase the determined raccoon.

"_Stay away from my friends you coldhearted metal bloke!!!!"_

And she delivered a blow to the robot's head, and it seemingly was quite a bit stronger than I expected. He noticed however, and it didn't even make the slightest dent in it. Shadow was thankfully released from the once menacing grip, and he began to gasp for air that eventually came to him.

Mecha turned around to face Marine, who was too shocked to move a muscle, and just stood there, facing the robot that was twice her size.

"_Nice try there little girl, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to bring me down."_

And he then took hold of Marine's neck, and began choking the life out of her, which was a lot easier to do since she was much weaker and vulnerable.

I attempted to attack the machine, but I was tossed through the glass windshield, and landed back inside the cabin. I felt a sharp searing pain in my left leg, and found a shard of glass lodged within my thigh. I removed it with one quick motion, and quickly and swiftly took a rag that was on the table and began to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I tied it to my thigh, and remembered a gun that was in a cabinet. I found it, and carried it while running, despite the pain, to aid Marine.

Holding it steady, I shot 3 bullets into the arm of the robot, all which just caused 3 different dents to appear.

Then he got angry, released Marine, only to then toss her into the ocean, where she sank.

"_NOOO!"_ And as a reflex I dived into the water after her. I couldn't swim too well to begin with, but my twin-tails did help me swim fast. I was using up all my available stamina to reach her. Finally I put a hand out, and felt hers, grabbing it hand holding tight. I began to then swim upwards which was extremely difficult to do, since I had her as extra weight. I was exhausted, and then started to swim more slowly. I needed a breath soon, I couldn't hold my breath much longer. And I was losing my chance to make it back to the surface.

"_No… Amy, I'm sorry!"_

What an annoying yet good place to place a cliffy. Remember this is only part one of a group of chapters that will be the final ones of the story. I hoped you liked that fact that I included some brotherly Sonic and Tails, like that kind of thing. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Part II will be coming shortly to a near you. XD.


	22. Indomitable Potency of Love, Part 2

I ended the last chappie on an annoying cliffy, I know that. Nevertheless, you have to assume that Tails wouldn't die just like that, it would kill the story, and I have a lot more to write about still. So here's part 2 of these bunch of chapters, which is the final parts of the story. Please read and review!!

Chapter 21

Indomitable Potency of Love

Part 2

No…

Tails…

I was lying on the floor of the ship, blood was seeping through parts of my fur thanks to the sharp metallic hand of Mecha.

But Tails had been underwater for quite sometime now, and I was pleading with the heavens to let him live. He was already weaken by Mecha, and he couldn't swim all that well, which made me even scared at how he was going to be able to get Marine and himself to the surface.

It had been over a few minutes, and I just couldn't see him surviving now, even after all the trust I had in him.

Mecha meanwhile was looking out to sea, snickering to himself how he had just killed two birds with one stone, so he thought.

He, he had killed my best friend, and no one, would ever life for that.

I pushed myself up, completely ignoring the pain within my side where I had been punctured by the side of the cabin, and plodded across the floor over behind him. My eyes from any perspective would be full of rage, hurt, and sadness.

I could, and wanted revenge.

I had seen the light before me, when he had me in that taut grip around my throat. But thank god Marine tried to distract him, or I'd be dead right now. However, I had to say it wasn't such a smart move on her part to think that an axe would have any sort of effect on him.

Breathing was enough of a struggle at this point to me, after nearly losing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

I struggled to try and raise myself up, only to fall back down in a heap. I was in such a weakened state where I couldn't even rise upon my own two feet.

My mind had been spinning since I got tossed to the ground, and then my vision had become clear again.

All I saw was Sonic and Mecha. I was shocked to see him even standing at this point, considering the force he hit the ship's side with was enough to kill him. However he had a different attitude than before. His eyes were black and dark, as if he was tuning out the world around him. He neared Mecha, who was unaware of anything.

But his fur too changed. It was getting to be a darker blue, then indigo, then switching to just a full and bold black, right before my eyes.

He was going to attack him, and if he were to be hit once, he'd be done. I tried to yell for him to stop, except my throat was so dry that no noise or words came out at all. So I just watched from the floor.

Mecha really did know he was there, as when he got close, Mecha turned a gun at Sonic's face, readying to fire.

And I turned my head, hearing a loud gunshot, but no thud of a body. I looked back to see Sonic in fact holding the fired bullet in his fingertips, an unimaginable feat that nobody could do.

I just stared at him with very interested eyes, seeing what he would do next.

Then, within a very rapid second, he drove a straight fist through the heart of the blue robot, shattering its central power system, and delivering an earsplitting screech of metal parts. Sonic pulled out the core of the machine, and threw it high into the air. Then in his hand, he charged a spear of energy, and threw it directly at the core, causing a massive explosion above us.

Mecha on the other hand had a gaping hole within him, and his bright red eyes, now were off and colorless. The machine collapsed to the ground in a heap, and finally was dead.

Sonic turned back to normal, collapsing once again to the ground because of the strain on his body from using so much force.

"He's dead Shadow." He told me, his emerald eyes brimming with anger and sorrow.

"Who is?"

After I had asked, it hit me, Tails had jumped into the water to try and save Marine, who couldn't swim. He's been under the water for awhile now.

"…Tails."

I looked at him, even myself feeling much in the way of sorrow for Sonic, and even more so Amy, who is unaware of all of this happening. Speaking of which, I meant to check on her, just to make sure she's okay.

"Sonic?"

The saddened and emotionally scarred hedgehog looked up at me, at least he was responsive.

"Could you check on Amy for me, I was going to but I can't get up?"

He nodded his head and proceeded back to the cabin. Tails had put the boat to a stop when Mecha had arrived, so we wouldn't crash into anything.

I just continued lying there on the floor, thinking about what Amy's initial reaction would be to find out that her love was, gone.

Instead, I was greeted once again by the same hedgehog, only he was running back, and he seemed in a panicking manner.

"SHE'S GONE!!"

"WHAT!!?"

My thoughts just had crashed and burned. Not even an hour ago Amy was sound asleep within the bed we had all set up in the cabin for her. Now she just isn't there? Where could she have gone?

"Are you sure she isn't at all in the cabin?"

"I looked twice, no sign of her anywhere!!" He exclaimed, worry once again plastered over his beaten and battered face.

Suddenly, he ran over to the rails of the ship, and began to look all over the sides. I just followed him around, he was onto something. But I thought about it, did Amy somehow get into the water?

Then I saw a bunch of bubbles rise to the surface in an area on the back of the boat.

"Sonic! Over here!"

He rushed over, asking me if I had found her yet, which I answered no to, but pointed in the direction to where the bubbles were coming from.

Then emerged a pink colored head, and sure enough, in her arms was a very soaked fox, as well as a raccoon.

Immediately I climbed down the ladder and took Marine from her as well as Tails and carried the two back up. Sonic went down after me to get Amy, who now was fully alert, once again as he carried her back aboard.

Right when she got aboard the boat again, she scrambled to Tails and began giving him mouth to mouth, trying to save his life. I too began doing the same for Marine.

Within a bout 10 seconds, she began to cough up water, and it was a relief to see her breathing after being under the water for that long. I had to say, Marine was really tough.

But Amy was having a lot of trouble with Tails. She kept on going though, I knew that she would not give up very easily. But it started to look more and bleaker for the kitsune.

Nearly 10 minutes had passed, and I was really saddened to say it, but I thought that he was gone. But then, we all heard it, a small couch escaped from the fox's mouth, and it was followed by many strong coughs, and his eyes had opened up.

Amy was overjoyed by this, and went to take Tails into her arms, embracing him closely, but not too much because he was very weak.

"I though I had lost you!"

Tails just smiled at her, I couldn't tell if he was tearing up, or it might have just been water that had still been on his face.

"Amy remember, I told you that I would never leave." He croaked to her, "Go back in the cabin and dry off, you're already sick, and we can't let it get worse."

She nodded, and they locked lips for a short time, then Amy headed on her way.

I noticed that not only was Amy very pleased and grateful to see Tails alright, but Marine was even more amazed, and shocked. She would never think that Tails would risk his life, for her.

"I, I honestly don't know what to say. I kinda am in an unpayable debt for this. Thanks for saving my life Tails."

"Anything for a good friend," he replied. Out of the blue Marine ran into his arms, hugging him very tightly, almost forgetting that he was weak. Tails embraced her back, knowing that it was more of a friendly kind of hug.

I looked out to the sea in front of us, it was better to see since the fog had finally cleared up. It would make it much easier to sail the ship for Tails.

And right about a few miles away was the island that the doctor was hiding out at.

"Time to pay an old friend a visit."

Part II is finished! Noticeably you can see how much slowing the pace of the story is now, mainly because of the fact that it's the ending parts. Also I tried to put the story in one pov, and it came out quite well. Please review and I hope you liked how it's shaping up. The next chapter will have them breaking into the base, but what will Eggman have in store?


	23. Indomitable Potency of Love, Part 3

I have nearly reached four thousand hits!!! 4,000!!! Cool! Any who I appreciate all the reviews that I'm getting now, I been flooded with them. I also have been hard at wok on the ending, and I still don't know how many parts I would like to go up to. Where we left off, Tails had just been saved my Amy, who was trying to save Marine. Now our group sets to Eggman's base, in search for the mystical healing powers of Chaos Dust. However, they are going to hit a huge road block. I decided to keep the povs out, makes the story neater in my perspective. Please Read and review!!!

Chapter 22

Indomitable Potency of Love  
Part 3

Today was the day, the day that finally all my work, every idea incorporated into this master plan, will finally all come together for me to reach my outcome.

According to my lovely computer, the group is nearing the island as I speak, and I also can detect a strong feel of chaos energy emerging from a compartment aboard the vessel. It had to be the 7th and final chaos emerald, and low and behold, my key in world domination once and for all.

I decided to go out by the entrance and welcome them, I really didn't think that they would bring the chaos emerald with them. But I knew how much Amy meant to Foxboy, and we quite certain that if he had to do something to keep her alive, he would indeed do so.

Only problem is that the Chaos Dust isn't really the real thing, in fact it's the other part of my plan. It actually is a chemical, deadly to be in fact. So Amy will end up dead one way or another. But it isn't really important, since she's already going to perish.

I slipped my vest on over my black tee, and headed outside to the shore to politely greet my enemies to my base.

I tucked the small package into my pocket, it was the only way that I was going to receive my emerald. I also grabbed a weapons button, it will disengage all my weapons and restart them with the single push of a button.

Soon, let my reign on the world begin as Eggman the supreme being of all.

…

I steered the ship to a perfect snug next to a single pier that stuck out of the shoreline. The island actually was really nice, it had pearly white sand and lots of palm trees. The only problem with it was the enormous fortress of an evil doctor overshadowing the island itself.

But I had only one thing on my mind… Amy.

Her condition was rapidly getting worse. While we made our way closer to the island, she started seizing, and her heart went out for about half a minute, thank god we were able to get it back. Her pulse was getting slower and slower, eventually it would reach a point where it was just fade into oblivion. If Eggman doesn't give me what he promised, I swear to god I will cause him so much pain that he would think he was in hell.

I turned to Sonic and Shadow who were standing to my right. They gave me a nod, as I did so back. Marine was still recuperating from her brush with death, I hope she is alright too, something like that can really cause a lot of damage to a person.

"Are you going to be alright after that?"

"Don't worry mate, I'll be quite alright, just have to get over the fact that I nearly took a water nap there. Good luck with the mission."

I gave her a thumbs up, I was ready. First I went to check on Amy one last time. She was in the back cabin of the ship, now lying in the bed again, a big comforter draped over her body, which felt cool to the touch. Her once bright and pink face was now pale and a lighter shade of pink than beforehand. I gently grabbed and held her hand, it was beginning to feel more lifeless by the second, and I could tell that she was slipping away.

"I promise Amy that you'll stay with us. I'll make sure of that. I love you and always will." She may have not heard me, but somehow I think she new that my presence was there. I had to do this for her.

I climbed down the shiny metal ladder on the side of the ship, and planted both feet on the wooden surface before me. As soon as I was of the ship, a caught a glimpse of a familiar doctor plodding his way over to where I was, holding a controller in hand, what it did I had no clue.

"Afternoon Tails! I haven't seen you since our last encounter. How have you been?"

I really wanted to just flat out punch him in the jaw, but I had very good control of my temper, and kept in low, I couldn't ruin our plan now.

"Alright I suppose, just a bit shell-shocked from our brush with near death. Oh and a bit concerned with the fact that my girlfriend is on the verge of death. Any reasons on how that happened?"

He chuckled at my comments. "Sorry about all of that, I'm an evil doctor being evil. Now, do you have the chaos emerald that I had been asking for?"

Reluctantly I pulled the ruby red emerald out of my pocket. He had no clear knowing of our plan, that the emerald was fake. Also he didn't know that it only had 15 minutes of useable energy, enough time for use to leave in time before he found out.

"It's right in the palm of my hand. But, do you have my chaos dust?"

"I most certainly do," he reached into a pocket on his vest, and pulled out a small burlap bag, tied tightly with a string.

Carefully, the two switched their possessions with one another, now Eggman held the emerald, while Tails took the sack of Chaos dust.

"Pleasure doing business with you Tails, at least I wish it was."

"What do you mean?"

And then I heard a noise behind me, the sound of a gun loading, and noticed a second Mecha Sonic behind me. I could hear Sonic and Shadow run out of the ship, trying to help me from this menace.

"Don't move any closer, or he'll shoot him!!" Threatened the doctor, now enraged with anger, probably from finding out that what I gave him was fake. What I couldn't get over was how?

"So, you really think you could outsmart me huh?" He questioned while throwing the fake emerald into the ocean. "Well I kinda thought that you already knew this, but I guess you didn't, oh well."

My temper began to make a comeback while listening to him, it was getting very tough to control it now. If I let it reach a boiling point, I'd lose my life.

"Bring that stubborn pink hedgehog out here!"

No… what other possible damage can he do to her? She is nearly lifeless now!

"NO! What else could you possible do to her? You're sick you know that!?"

Apparently he did not appreciate my comment as he himself delivered a surprisingly strong first to my abdomen, knocking the wind out of me. I was still not a hundred percent due to me passing out underwater when I went to save Marine.

I saw another Mecha fly his way into the ship's cabin, and exit holding a very motionless Amy in his metallic arms. He then stood in front of me, Eggman beside him.

"See this Tails? You love her, I can tell, but you were just too late to save her life. And it was all your fault… If you had been a bit earlier, she would not be dying right now."

That was the last time he was going to cross the line.

…

Me and Shadow just stood perfectly still, staring at Mecha who held a gun to Tails head. A breeze began to pick up, and the sun kept disappearing into the midst of gray swirling clouds that just seemed to come out of nowhere.

Both of us could hear thunder in the background, and we questioned one another on what was happening.

Then I looked at Tails, and his fur began to change, becoming more bright, as if he was glowing. I then glanced and saw the fake chaos emerald rise out of the ocean as well as the 6 within the base, and begin to surround the kitsune.

"No… he doesn't have a super form, does he?"

Then a huge white light engulfed the entire island up, blinding us momentarily. Once our vision was back, we stared in shock over the transformation Tails had just gone through. He was taller, and much more adult looking, as well as a hell of a lot stronger than he was.

"Why… Why did you want to kill her!?" he questioned Eggman, who now was scared to half death by Tails new and stronger appearance. Even his voice was much deeper and angrier than before.

Mecha sensed that his master was in danger, and placed Amy on the ground behind him, and then was about to launch a missile directly to Tails head, only he knew this. He turned around and twisted off Mecha's arm with ease, causing the missile to rocket out of his torn arm, straight into the base, causing a massive explosion.

Tails then fired a chaos spear right into the metallic cranium of Mecha, shattering his head, and making the remaining parts of him to just fall apart.

Now cowering in fear for his own life's sake, Eggman pleaded with Tails to let him live.

"I'll do anything!! Don't kill me, please!!!"

"I feel no sympathy for you. And for what you have done, you will compensate with your life."

He then took another chaos spear in hand, this time shaping it into a knife, and held it facing the doctor's heart. He was gonna so no mercy what so ever, I could tell.

I turned my head away, and within seconds I heard the most disturbing, bloodcurdling screams I had ever experienced in my life. When I turned back, Eggman's body was a mess of blood, much of it so was on Tails, staining his gloves, as well as his fur. But the innocence was returning. His fur began to change back to normal, and he got shorter again. The wind died down, as well as the cloud cover, and the sun once again began to break through and shine brightly like before.

Tails collapsed to the ground and we came to see if he was alright.

"Tails! Are you okay?"

"We have to get back to my place, quick…for her sake," Is what came out of his lips, very soft as if he could barely talk right now, "She's about to die Sonic. We have to hurry, there isn't much time left…" and he passed out in my arms.

We had to get back really soon, or Amy's life will fade to oblivion.

Okay, so even though a lot of things took place within this chapter, I have to say that this is for me not as good as the pervious 2. You may think that I'm nuts, but I just thought the other 2 were better. Also I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer. So read and review, and also check out my new Sonalze story Promise, a different writing style I used.


	24. Faked

Close to the end of this now. I am truly sorry if any disappointments may have been. And to answer, no this isn't the final chapter yet. Oh and take note, I change the chapter number before by accident, the multi part chappie was 21, and this is 22. And also i am thinking about again extending the story out more making more chapters that i thought. Now where we left off was Sonic trying his best to make sure that Amy makes it back to Tails workshop in time, that way they can test to see if it is the real thing. But what else will go wrong?

Chapter 22

I usually am always the one who saves the world, who is considered to be the hero of all, and that I never was allowed or did I fail in what I did.

But now, I think I was more serious than I can even remember. This was more than just saving the world from Eggman, this was about a loved one, a close friend whose life was in danger.

Tails wasn't in the most well of shapes either. That emotional outburst of rage was something I had never even seen from him ever since I met Tails, it was even kind of scary come to think of it. But going into his super form caused Tails' energy to wither away quite a bit. He was weak now, but fell asleep before I even got him onto the ship.

With the help of Marine and Shadow, we were able to gather the other 6 chaos emeralds that were in possession of Eggman only minutes beforehand. And with Shadow's assistance, we were able to make use of them by making the chaos energy help the engine to run at 5 times the speed it originally was. So now we were rocketing across the pacific and might be able to make it back home in about 18 hours, or three fourths of a day to be more precise.

I worried deeply about Amy. It made me feel really bad about how I used to treat her. I'd always run away just because I was afraid at telling her how I really felt. And it was also a combination of that and being totally confused and not really understanding what I felt inside.

Everything actually became clearer though on the island, having that one on one talk to her really helped me significantly. Gone was my endless thoughts about her, and I was more opened to other people now.

But now our hope on her survival was all relying on a tiny one inch burlap sack containing what we hoped was a miracle of some sort. I hope he didn't trick us either, as that would be something that the doctor would do, or used to for that matter.

That is the other thing I couldn't believe, that he would just be dead just like, well, that. It seemed too simple, there had to be more to this than I had saw.

I just could not get over Eggman being stupid enough to really be careless to die like that, it isn't like him one bit. Unless… that wasn't him.

Was in a clone??

Now I had thoughts buzzing throughout my mind. About a year ago when I had swiftly made my way there to save Amy from his clutches, I remember an odd looking pod machine thing, for which I asked him what it was. He sneered and told me it was an incomplete invention of his that had cloning capabilities, only the problem was that it malfunctioned too often to be of any use. Maybe he was able to finally complete it, and use it to copy himself.

So now what I wasn't sure of was… did we really kill Eggman, or was that a clone of him that we thought we had killed?

I had to tell them what I thought, even if they didn't believe at first that it was possible. Because it was, there was more to this plan than I thought.

That also brought me back to Station Square and all of our friends who lived there. Could he have attacked while we were away? And the scary thought was what he could have done to all of them. Without me and Shadow there, it only left Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream, except Cream didn't really fight. Silver and Blaze we there as well, I just hoped that they were alright.

All of this was stacked up in my mind on top of the fact that we had Amy with us, barely able right now to stay alive.

But I had to let Shadow and Marine know. I'll tell Tails as soon as he woke up.

"Guys, I think there is a lot more coming that we don't know of."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Shadow seemed puzzled over my concern.

"Well, when Tails killed Eggman, I couldn't get over the fact of how careless the doc was about his own safety. This led me to make up some other thoughts about things that could have happened."

"Go on," replied them both, one anxious to hear what I was going to explain.

"And I had a flashback in my mind to a year ago when I had saved Amy. And in his lab or whatever, I remember this odd looking machine involving a pod, so I asked out of curiosity what it was. He just told me in a snotty manner that it was a cloning device that he had failed in making. Now I had the scary thought that he might have cloned himself, and we might have only really killed one of the two, so the real one might be still out there."

"Wait," Shadow interrupted by this new idea of there being 2 Eggmans made many questions pop up into his mind. "So you're trying to tell me that there is a chance that we really didn't kill him, we just killed the clone that it seemed like he set up for us?"

As much as Sonic didn't want to admit it, that was exactly what he was trying to tell the ebony hedgehog. "Yeah and there is one other thing on top of that as well."

"What is it!?"

"I have another assumption that Eggman, well… is attacking our home without us there to help. In turn, it makes it much, much easier for him to take it over, and he probably has already. So be prepared when we get back."

Shadow crossed him arms and held his head down, annoyed that his as well as our fighting isn't over yet.

"Why can't he just be the annoying easy to defeat doctor anymore? _Sigh_, well I guess it is sort of a possibility, but the thing that annoys me is that the probability of this happening is great."

Marine just stood there. Kinda blanked out from our conversation, she looked extremely bored, which I wasn't surprised by. What do you think happens when you place an adventurous over-energized teen raccoon on a ship for hours?

"What ever the probability of this happening is, we have to be ready for what we might be up against when we do return home."

The now irritated black hedgehog scuffed at my comment, and walked back to the two control chairs and sat down in one. He was examining all the panels, just making sure that everything was in top condition.

"You better make Amy the top priority first though!"

We turned around to see Tails up and moving, now stronger than previously. He must have heard our conversation.

"And also what Sonic said was true. When I did kill Eggman, I had a feeling inside my mind, telling me that something was different about him, as if he were different of something. That led me to sort of believe that he is a clone, leading me to the machine Sonic mentioned. But, I have to make sure Amy is alive before I worry about our home."

This really showed how much Tails had really connected with Amy, he would risk his life for her already, and on top of this, he would go out and put her in front of everything in his own life, as if she was more important to him than he was himself.

"Here let's do this, Marine you don't mine helping out Tails do ya?"

Upon hearing her name, the raccoon sprung up from where she was relaxing, eager to accept Sonic's instructions of helping Tails.

"Not at all mate! I'll make sure I can bring Amy back into this ere world."

Tails kinda thought to himself how much help Marine would be, especially with medical issues like this. She didn't have a clue on what to do.

"And me and Shads here will try and stop the robot army, or whatever the doc has planned this time, sounds good?"

Both Tails and Marine nodded, but Shadow still remained in the chair as if he didn't hear anything Sonic had explained over those few minutes.

"Well, the blue blur finally made up something actually intelligent, for once. Alright I'll help, only if you make sure you're out of my way, got it?"

"Sure Shadow, uhh whatever pleases you," I sarcastically replied back to my stubborn friend.

And the group of four went to rest, well everybody except Tails.

The kitsune went back to see Amy, as saddened as it would make him, he wanted to see how she was.

As he entered the small room she was asleep in, pain struck in his own heart once again as he looked down to see his girlfriend and his lover dangerously balancing on the brink of life.

Amy hadn't gotten much better over the past day. Her breathing was beginning to show more numerous signs of pain, as it seemed to become more difficult for her to. Her fever had gotten better, but for the fact that every hour he would come in to change the cold and damp towel he had put on her forehead, it helped to keep the temperature down a bit.

Processing the intelligence that he had, it was easy for him to tell that the disease has hit her vital organs, and due to the effects it was already having, they didn't have much time to spare.

Then, the kitsune looked over to the desk where the small sack was lying upon. He wanted to make sure that it was positively what Eggman said it was, and was also very distrusting about giving it to her now, especially since he wasn't sure if it was the real thing. If it wasn't, and turned out to be a trap, it would mean that she would be dead within an hour.

But the other problem was that if he decided to wait too long, it would prove to be too late for anything to be done.

He started to cry, the amount of pressure and stress that this put on his soul was unbearable for most. But for his love of Amy, he knew he had to stay strong, as Sonic told him before, and that is what he promised himself to do.

He made a decision though, and even if it was extremely risky, he just couldn't wait any longer.

He made his way to the wooded table that had what is said to be miracle dust sitting upon it, and carefully took the little sack into his hands. He cautiously unraveled the small string that kept it closed, to reveal a very glassy looking dust within the inside.

Tails poured a very tiny amount into the palm of his hand, but then looked at it with pure hatred and disgust. It wasn't Chaos dust, it was just grinded up crystal that gave off a shine, which made it look and seem like a grinded up chaos emerald.

Anger and rage boiled up like a volcano about to blow its top. He launched the bag into the wall spilling all its contents around the room, as well as ripping the bag in two. He fell on his knees, warm tears falling onto the floor beneath him.

"No… It Isn't Fair!!!"

He slammed his fist into the wooden floor, causing it to crack, and turning his hand red and painful. Again and again the kitsune punched the ground in rage, and then stopped as his knuckles became bloody and his fingers were screaming in pain.

Within seconds, Marine and Sonic, followed by Shadow rushed into the room to witness a tearing and emotionally stressed kitsune before them before them, and then widened their eyes at the sight of the crystals and the torn bag.

They knew what had happened. Eggman had set them up, and was close to claiming victory.

Well, while doing this chapter, which doesn't have much progress in it, I decided to lengthen the story again, meaning that this isn't the end quite yet. One is that there are unanswered questions, such as Amy's state, and what will happen upon their arrival back home. I apologize again for the chapter involving Eggman versus Tails, as it didn't hold up as well as I would have liked. But there is more to expect now, and I hope to receive many reviews on this, please do! I'll update asap!


	25. Constellations

Well, up to 25 chapters of this story (I counted all those parts of the long chapter as 4 chappies), awesome. Sorry for taking so extremely long on the updates, I try to update my other stories as well. The chapter now will probably surprise you onto what happens, so let's get on with the chappie. Oh, and I put back the pov thing, easier I guessed.

Chapter 22

I had failed.

I had failed in the purpose that I was suppose to fulfill, to be the not just the master emerald's lone keeper and guardian, but the island's protector. Now, both the emerald was gone, and my beautiful home was in shambles.

What was odd was that Eggman wasn't trying to even take over the world, he was aiming at destroying it, an idea that I would never believe on him to do. But what has just happened, is why I never leaved the island, I always aimed at protecting it.

And I never did let it out of my sight. Sometimes I'd leave the island for a day or so, just to take a break from the altar, being up there for those long amounts of time, it really gets to you after awhile. I'd usually go and visit Rouge, yes her of all people. But over a period of weeks, we'd gotten to know each other really well, and are good friends, and well, maybe a little more than that.

But over the past few weeks, I'd been sort of concerned about the locations of Sonic and the others. It's been awhile since they set out to face Eggman, or what they thought was Eggman.

He is the entire reason I as grieving my failures this very moment.

Yesterday evening I was getting ready to leave for eggman's base, somewhere he had the emerald stored. What I didn't expect was his huge army to come once again to my island, but for a more destructive cause. Once I was already off the island, he began attacking my already powerless island. So I ran up and tried to save my precious home… alone.

I did everything in my power to save the island and stop Eggman, except this time he was prepared, and just overall more focused and alert than I had ever seen him.

He looked as if he really going to finally complete his plans once and for all, after the years of his failures. Whatever he was attempting to, he had made preparations for.

We, I mean Sonic, Rouge and everybody had been in a peaceful time, a whole year of no attacks, kidnappings, just being able to relax. During that time, I had thought about what the doctor was up to, and even considered just checking up on him to see what if anything, was he working on. Of course though Sonic just brushed me aside and told me not to worry, he had thought Eggman had given up.

Sadly mistaken there Sonic, for he was creating and perfecting his greatest plan yet. And now, he was revealing it to the entire world to see.

I buried my head in my knees, anger nearly reaching a boiling point inside me, but my worry of the others was the only thing keeping me afloat. I wondered where they were, and I was about the find out anyway, as my left leg was completely broken severely and my right was just extremely sore. In turn, that made it really difficult for me to even be capable of moving alone if at all.

Slowly, but surely I began to use all the energy I had available to crawl over to my cell phone, which dropped out of my pocket and was at the altar, where the master emerald used to be sitting. It was a good 150 feet away, so it would take a little while.

After countless and endless minutes of crawling and clawing my way toward the altar, in pain you couldn't imagine, I reached my little black cell phone lying on the steps. And as if it was just patiently waiting, it began to rumble as a message appeared on the screen.

"This better be good"

It read…

Knux, we're on the way back, hope to god everything is alright. We're not in good shape.

I knew that something with Amy must have happened. Was she dead, or alive? I began to wonder the mental state that Tails must be in right now, it made me pity the poor fox.

I texted a small snippet back to Sonic explaining that Eggman got the master emerald, and that I was unable to walk and needed help. He responded quickly with a stay there we are almost home. And almost too convenient enough, my phone's battery died, and I was left stranded there till they came.

…

Why?

That one word was thought by me every single second, again and again till my head ached.

Why did it have to be Amy?

Surely she didn't deserve any of this, Amy never would hurt someone of commit any senseless violence, well that is until you got her angry. She never did anything bad, and almost everybody she knew would tell you how compassionate and understanding she is. Most would also say that if there was anybody they would talk to if they were down, she'd be a quick choice.

I remembered the younger Amy, who I looked up at as more of a big sister, despite the fact that she was only 2 years older than I was. And how she used to chase around Sonic forever, dreaming of the day that he would finally ask her out on a date, or acknowledge his love for her. But never did that really come, and many times did this reduce her to tears.

Then that's when my feelings and hers changed about one another. Gone in the wind was the brother and sister relationship once had, to be replaced with a different loving more romantic feeling about us. And also came me asking her to me my first actual girlfriend, something she happily accepted.

And almost everything since that day has gotten worse. My discovery of her fatal disease, and the fact that it was pretty much incurable, and the new war with Eggman that has begun.

I was seated in Marine's captain chair, a wooden frame that was bolted to the floor so it didn't slide around, that had leather cushions of it. I was speeding the vessel as quick as it could handle, hoping that maybe a hospital could solve this incurable disease somehow.

Then I could briefly make out a strip of land, and soon I could see my pier. Thank god we were almost there. I wanted to first get Amy rushed to a hospital, and then I would go to get Knuckles.

I yelled back to Sonic who was just relaxing till we hit home to call 911 and tell them my address, by the time we got there the ambulances would have arrived.

As we reached my self built pier, I slowed down and carefully docked as close as I could to the edge and dropped the anchor. Hearing the sirens of the ambulances, I rushed out of the captain's room to get Amy. I picked her up bridal style and carried her down the steps that automatically came off the boat and ran her to a team of medical people, who had a stretcher all ready to go.

I waited and worried as I watched a few of them carefully wheeled Amy to a ambulance and with great caution lifted her up into the small cramped cabin. They closed the doors, and set off back to the hospital, their lights and sirens blaring.

Knowing also about Knuckles, I let Sonic know that I wanted him and Marine to get over to the hospital as soon as possible, while I flew to Angel Island. I would plan to meet them there since I had to get Knuckles all bandaged up as well.

I ran over to my old plane and quickly tried to turn it on, thankfully it worked just like always. I hopped in and sped down my runway, setting a course for Angel Island.

For some reason, my old plane wasn't able to fly at it's normal speed, I just guessed it was due to the age. The sky wasn't clear like before, rather clogged up with dark clouds, I guessed it was going to rain soon.

I lowered my altitude enough so I didn't have all those low clouds in the way, and then I could spot the altar, as well as a red dot upon it, to which I guessed was Knuckles.

I landed in an open area not too far from altar, and ran as fast as I could go. I found him laying on his side on the altar, passed out, but thankfully his pulse was normal, and he seemed alright. I took a quick look at his leg, his right seemed alright, but his left was twisted in a way that almost made me cry, mainly because of how painful it looked.

I began to try and carry his limp body back to my aircraft, but it was nearly seemed impossible because he was pretty heavy, and I was really exhausted from some insomnia I've had the past couple days. Luckily enough I was able to lift him up and lie him down on 2 of my seats, and I hopped in and quickly made my way to the hospital.

…

I had never liked hospitals, and never would.

I reported straight there with Sonic and Marine, mainly because I wanted to know any new and maybe valuable information that the doctors might have for us. Somehow, for Tails sake at least, I didn't want one of the few good friends of mine to leave, like one I used to have.

We all watched as she was steered by a group of nurses to another room, one that clearly read authorized personnel only, meaning that this now turned into a pray and wait game for us. Well, just a wait game for me, I'm an atheist, and I really couldn't believe in god if I technically was created, and not born.

Right behind Ames was a familiar red echidna in the same white bed, he looked fine with the exception of his left leg, which even I had to say look extremely painful the way it looked. Following him was Tails, who seemed to be downright in a mess. He hasn't gotten a descent night's sleep in a week.

As all of us waited as patiently as we could, Tails continued to pace back and forth, his face red, eyes bloodshot, and he was sweating as he walked around.

Tired of him being so antsy, I got up and grabbed his Tails, making him stop, and also getting him really angry.

"What!!!" He shouted at me, hitting my hand hard for grabbing his Tails.

"Listen," I started, "We know what you're going through right now, and I know you can't calm down, but you can't do anything at the moment. Just take a seat, and try to calm yourself a little bit, conserve you're energy. You don't see any of us going nuts."

The fox sighed, and bowed his head down, "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know, don't worry. We all know how tough Amy is, someway she's going to get through this, trust me."

He sighed again, "Guess you're right."

He went back and laid down on one of the couches around. And within only a few minutes, the kitsune was asleep. Good for him, considering the fact that he seemed to be so jumpy and antsy that even something as small as a poke in the arm would make him go nuts. I was actually surprised with myself that I of all people were able to calm him down, considering we weren't the closest of friends.

"Ripper mate, how'd ya get him to finally sleep?" Marine questioned.

"Tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"Oh, okay. I just thought that, well, you seemed to know what to do… and uh yeah," she turned flush red in the face, as if she was embarrassed to talk around me.

"You alright? You seem to be really uncomfortable or something."

"Ehh, it's just really stuffy in here, that's all."

I got up off the leather couch and grabbed her hand, she looked at me with as if there was a question mark over her head. I lead her outside, it was nighttime now, and the clouds cleared up from before. And up in the evening sky, were thousands of stars, all glittering in pride, dotting our eyes. It also happened to be much cooler outside, so that happened to be better for Marine.

"Wow, ain't those stars just amazin mate?"

I didn't even notice but I had my arm around her waist now, and she kinda had her head against my shoulder. At first I thought of shaking her off, but instead I enjoyed her company, and let Marine remain where she was.

"Yeah, there're just amazing right."

We stayed out for a while, just the two of us on the outside patio of the hospital, and spent all the time counting the stars and making up constellations. I remembered doing this with Maria all the time, it was her favorite think to do on the Ark.

"I'm going to head in now Shadow, okay? I'm getting a little chilly out here."

"Okay, go ahead without me, I'll meet you back in the waiting room," I responded.

And unexpectedly, Marine gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which made me blush so much that even my crimson color nearly turned red.

She then made her way back to her room, leaving me all alone beneath the stars collecting my thoughts.

Sorry for the long wait, I'm getting less time to write now, but I try to when I get a chance. Hope you liked the chappie, it's mostly just filler, with a small twist at the end. Oh and let me know if you find shadine in another fic, I bet not XD. I'll try to update sooner.


	26. Lullabies Soften the Deepest Cries

Damn, nearing in on a hundred reviews! Wow, I never would have guessed this to be as popular as it turned out to be. I'm really happy about that too!!

Well, since the last time I predicted the end it turned out to be longer, I won't do that this time.

Sorry if I said that I put the pov back, I meant that from now on I'm going to leave it out..

Anyway let's get to the chapter.

Chapter 23

(Tails' Dream)

Shadow was right, sleep is something that I needed, I felt much better now.

I opened up my now refreshed eyes, only to notice that I was not in a hospital anymore. No, in fact, I had no idea where I was.

A chilly rain was falling in sheets, and pelting my face on contact. My fur already was soaked from head to toe, and I was shivering due to the brisk air temperature.

"Hel… Hello?" I called out into the foggy air before me. But then I could make out something in front of me, almost like a stone.

I put my hand on it, it felt, just like granite. I got up and walked around the front to see if anything was there, and I saw what it really was.

A headstone.

I jumped and backed away for a second. It had to be at least a few decades old, the dates read back to the 1980s.

The stone itself was oddly well taken care off, and from my viewpoint it looked almost it brand new condition, with the exception of an occasional chip.

"I must be in some kind of cemetery."

I looked up briefly, that cold rain still stinging my face, and saw almost what seemed to be a path through the thick fog. Maybe it was an exit, or a sign?

I decided to follow the path, wherever it lead.

Through the thick soupy like fog I could make out some barren trees, no leaves, and looking like they had been dead for a few years. Nobody had bother to cut the ugly looking trees down, they had just left them where the stood.

I began to walk through the path, it did seem kind of spooky though when you can't see what's on either side of yourself, like walking through an alley sort of.

The ground was in a way disgusting because of the massive amounts of rain. It was all muddy and really was annoying, as well as difficult to walk in. Every step I took created a squishing noise, and I couldn't even make out my own shoes anymore.

Lying in the rain also meant that I was on the ground, and I had just noticed the once side of my body that was covered in the watery dirt. Dammit, it'll take forever to remove it all, plus the fact that my tails had mud on them too.

I continued walking along the path as the rain stayed steady, an occasional loud rumble of thunder making me jump. It may have looked like I seemed calm, but inside I was scared of whatever could happen.

I nearly tripped over another headstone that once again just had to be conveniently placed in front of me.

I looked back forward, only to realize that the once thick grayish fog had now encased me in, however not only from the front, but the back as well.

Terrified, I chose to see who the person was on the very exquisite looking block of granite before me. This couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.

"Tails…"

I nearly had a heart attack when I heard my name being said, and I tried as best as I could not to go into panic.

"Wh.. who's there?"

I heard a very almost distance laugh coming from nowhere, as if this voice was mocking me.

"Really Tails? Who am I? Shouldn't you know?"

I was quite confused, and just creeped out of my mind. How did it know my name? Why did it expect me to know it's name?

Then it clicked.

"Amy… You're Amy Rose… my Amy Rose."

The voice giggled at my answer… just like Amy does at me when I tell her jokes.

"Oh Tails, I knew you'd find out someway. I'll always remember how smart you were."

Were? Wait, was she really… dead?

I scrambled myself to the stone and read the name and date plastered on the front of it.

Sure enough, Amy's full name stared me in the face. But more shocking was the date that she was deceased.

It was the day after she had been admitted into the hospital.

Horrified, I turned my head away, the sight of it made me just have a waterfall of emotions inside myself.

_No, no, it isn't true. Your still alive, you can't be dead yet._

"It's too late Tails. You're plan to get that miracle chaos dust seemed so right that you didn't even think of admitting me to a hospital instead, did you!?"

No… I didn't. It never even had crossed my mind. I thought with my head buried in my knees as the rain continued to pour down upon me.

"They might even have been able to save me somehow! But thanks to you, we never did get the opportunity."

My heart and soul just couldn't take the wave of blame and guilt that Amy was hurling at me. It's like every word was ripping me apart slowly until there would be one that finally just causes me to crumble.

"I was foolish to believe that I could solve the disease myself. I was stupid to really think that Eggman could actually be trusted, and it caused me to be tricked by him. I shouldn't have believed that he would have real chaos dust, even though nobody has found any in centuries. I'm sorry…"

"Hmm, well I guess I can't blame you for all of this…"

My heart did a small leap, at least she still loved me even though she was in heaven now, and she understood some of the mistakes I made and forgave me for them.

"But I will. I blame you for my death."

A stake was driven point blank into my heart, ripping and tearing it into shreds. How could this be entirely my fault? Why does she only blame me for her death?

Tears freely became to fall from my eyes, I could tell because unlike the dreary, chilly raindrops, my tears were warmer.

"And you know what else Tails? I. Hate. You!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed both my fists down onto the soft ground, denting the spots easily. Sadness and guilt racked up in my head, along with the rage building up from Amy's harsh and cruel words.

"NO! You're not Amy!!!" I screamed to the heavens.

"Oh but I am, can't you hear my voice?"

"She wouldn't say those things about me! We loved each other too great for one of us to betray the other, even after a tragedy as great as that!!!"

I continued to slam my fists down to the earth, letting out all my anger and guilt on the planet where my Amy once stood.

Then I looked around and noticed the fog begin to swirl and close in on the little space that was available to me. Under myself I could feel the ground almost shaking and vibrating from the fog.

Then I began floating, almost as if the fog had did this. Already terrified out of my mind, I was screaming the whole time, afraid that I would be dropped and would freefall down to my death.

That didn't work like I thought, and within about a minute I was on the top of the gray, stormy clouds that were bringing all that rain.

Amy's voice, which had been silent for the minutes it took me to get up here, continued to speak once again.

"Take a seat Tails, make yourself comfortable. Your on a cloud after all."

I looked around for a second, and just walked over onto a cloud top an took a seat.

"I really miss spending time with you Tails."

I didn't answer her voice, I was scared of it. Afraid of the fact that she now hated me, even when I knew there was no way that this could possibly be true.

Then my eyes once again became shocked open. I almost mistook it for a hallucination.

For there from what my two cerulean eyes could see, was Amy Rose.

"But… you're… the stone…"

"I brought you up here so that we could see each other. As I mentioned previously, I really do miss you."

Somehow, I was able to remain stable, although I nearly had passed out due to the overwhelming of the situation. I mean I was on top of a cloud facing straight at my only girlfriend ever.

She floated over to my side and took a seat next to me, looking more happier than when I had first saw her.

"Calm down Tails… you're so tensed, don't worry so much."

Don't worry? How can I not?

Her hands gently held my face, her smile staring right back at me, like she was never angry at me to begin with. I was still unable to stay near her, and I went to push her away. But as I did, something very odd happened.

I couldn't touch her.

My hands went right through both of her arms, as if they were transparent. I sat there just shocked again.

"I can't touch you. It doesn't make sense."

She looked at me, then sighed with her eyes closed and turned away. A single tear slid slowly down her face, and dropped through the clouds under ourselves.

"It's so lonely up here Tails. I want to come back to you, I want to see everybody again."

I started to feel really bad, even after all the things she had said.

"I could be there with you, but I'm not. And I still blame you! I would commit to anything for the one I loved, even at the cost of my own existence, remember those words? Well you didn't live by them did you?"

I started to back away from her, scared over her outburst of rage against me and my mistakes. I didn't want nor did I even have the heart to be able to shout back at her.

"Nothing has went well since I met you an Sonic! All that has happened is eggman's repeated captures of me, and now my death."

"But Amy, you sho…"

"I know, I should have known better. Well now you're going to be with me whether you want to or not!"

And I saw what seemed to be a knife, but not just any kind. It was a sharpened one hundred percent steel cleaver. Grasped in her hand it was, the color of her eyes now faded away into oblivion. Her emotion showed that she wanted revenge.

"I would commit to anything for the one I loved, even at the cost of my own existence. Remember that Tails!? Well I'm going to fulfill your promise for you!

"Amy! NO!!!"

And I waited for the razor-sharp blade to split my face.

…

I walked to the waiting room, my heart still fluttering from that wonderful kiss with Shadow. As Sonic and the others told me, he was suppose to be a loner, somebody who doesn't really care too dearly about others.

But I may have been able to finally bring out the good in him, something according to Sonic and Tails is rarely seen in him.

As I was nearing the waiting area, I began to hear earsplitting screams and cries, and it sounded like a familiar kitsune's voice. I rushed over to see Tails on the ground, his arms waving around punching through air, as well as his legs.

"NOOO!!! AMMMYYY!!!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs uncontrollably.

Knuckles was trying to calm him down, along with a few nurses. They would have already given him drugs, except Knuckles refused it, saying that it was only a really bad nightmare.

"What can we do?!" He asked me, barely able to hear himself.

Then an idea popped into my noggin, it might work.

"Sleeeeeeeeep…" I started singing, hopefully this somehow would work.

"Sleep tonight… and may your dreams… be realized."

Knuckles and the nurses looked at me as if I were crazy, but let me continue when they noticed Tails starting to calm down from that nightmare he was having.

"If the thundercloud… passes rain… so let it rain. Let it rain, rain on me…"

And to my surprise, my little Irish lullaby like song worked. Tails now was fast asleep, and unmoving, thank goodness.

"Where did you learn that?"

"It was on the radio once and I fell in love with the song the first time I had heard it. My mother sang it to me when I couldn't sleep. It's one of the things I remember her by."

Knuckles nodded, understanding that I wasn't all in the way comfortable about talking about my family.

"You have a really good singing voice Marine."

"Thanks," I answered, smiling.

Suddenly, a doctor rushed into the room, his eyes bloodshot probably from his lack of rest.

"I need Miles Prowler in here as soon as possible!"

"What for?" I asked.

"We found a way to save Amy Rose."

Hmmm, I told you there was a twist, and there definitely is, just it's coming up in the next chapter. I decided to make a dream sequence kind of chapter, I think it's alright. Oh and the song Marine sang is called MLK, by u2 from their 1984 album The Unforgettable Fire. It's my late tribute to MLK day. I'll promise to update soon, as long as I continue getting my reviews, I always read them! Oh and a last note, I have 5,000 hits on the story!!!!! Yay!


	27. Love can Never Die, Part I

Sorry for the long anxious wait I put everybody on. I've been extremely busy and haven't had the time to update often. However, good news is that I have a week off and now have plenty of time to update all my stories, possibly 2 or more chapters for each!! Now, let's get to where we left off.

Chapter 24

Love can Never Die, Part 1

(Marine's pov)

My ears perked up the instance I heard that sentence uttered from the doctor's mouth before us. Amy indeed was going to live, at least that's how I was thinking of it at this time.

Me and Knuckles went over to Tails and started doing whatever we could to make the tired kitsune arise. From screaming to Knuckles thinking about punching the fox, except I pulled his hand letting him know that wasn't such a good idea.

Sonic and Shadow were now awake as well, puzzled by what was going on, they had too been fast asleep when the doctor delivered the wonderful news.

"You mean that Amy's… okay?" Tails asked me, a confused shrill in his voice.

"Well… we aren't sure. According to the doctor there is a way to save her."

"Really? Well, what is it?"

To tell you the truth, I had no idea what that was, and had really no information to tell Tails. However the doctor spoke up again.

"Well… I'd like to only tell this to Tails. It only should be his decision, however… somebody he knows well can come with him."

Well… I didn't guess myself, since we hadn't know each other too long. Rule out Knuckles and Shadow, and that left the blue blur himself. Sonic.

"Sonic… would you mind?"

The cobalt hedgehog arose from where he had been sitting, and walked over to stand next to the doctor.

"I'll support whatever Tails thinks is right, a hundred percent of the time."

A tear slid down the fox's cheek, surprising to myself because of how much he weeped earlier, I was surprised that he even had any tears left.

Slowly, Tails got up from where he was sleeping, and made his way to where the doctor and Sonic were.

"Okay… lets go."

…

(Tails pov)

My heart suddenly became more fresh and full of passion once I heard that utterance out of Marine's lips. There really is a way to save my precious loveable Amy! I was so overjoyed to this now, that I didn't have to live my life without my rose by my side.

But… at the same time of all this happening, I was scared and worried still. How exactly are they going to save Amy from death, I already had found out from Amy herself that the disease was in fact incurable. And judging from the doctor's look on his face, it seemed as if he wasn't even sure on how whatever we're going to attempt will work.

I hated hospitals, not because I didn't like them, but for the reason that it was heartbreaking to see so many people just clinging onto their lives with the ounces of hope they have remaining.

While walking with the doctor, we came across a room where we heard an all too familiar long beep sound, and the horrific scene of a grieving wife and two young children, no older than 6, squealing for their father.

After the short walk, we came upon a bigger room, kinda set back away from most of the main rooms in the central corridor. The number read 124, might have been just a room number but the odd thing was that the room numbers represented Amy's birthday, which just happened to be the 24th of January.

The doctor gently opened the door to her room, and proceeded Sonic and I inside.

What we saw even had Sonic afraid for Amy's life as we looked at the snow white bed before us.

In it was Amy, but her skin now had drastically lost it's color, the once bright pink now was a paler shade, and she seemed to be in pain still as we were looking upon her. Wires and other items were hooked up to her, and were the only things that were keeping her alive and with us.

I walked over and took my hand, placing it softly onto hers, and held on tight. Her body temperature was very low, as I was holding her hand I could easily tell how icy cold it was.

"Don't worry Amy… we're here to help make everything okay again."

I noticed from the corner of my eye, that even Sonic, my always laid back and tough friend who never cried over anything, had small beads of water sliding down his own face, his head down looking at his shoes.

"Now, shall I explain what we have to do to save Amy here?"

Sonic gave me a look, as if asking me didn't need words. I nodded to the man, and he took this as a sign to proceed.

"Amy's body entirely is slowly losing all the life it once had. Those microscopic cells that came from the virus supposedly injected into her had infected her entire bloodstream, and the entire supply. However, the one way of curing her is to take every drop of blood out of her system via a massive sized blood transfusion. Take this as a note, we've only attempted this once, and it did succeed."

I understood, I remember seeing this sort of stuff on hospital shows that I watched from time to time.

"But we have just discovered this, and in her state… has only 1 hour left before she becomes totally unresponsive. We don't have enough time to use completely blood from donors, and the virus had latched itself onto the red blood cells, making filtering the blood impossible."

How he was explaining this made the situation look bleaker and bleaker. What was the cure suppose to be then?

"However… there is one way to save her, risky, but it would work."

"What is it!?" I shouted, to the surprise of Sonic next to me.

"We need a person to switch Amy's blood with… it's the only way to save her. Her blood type is a extremely rare ABO, only a couple thousand have this type. However… looking at many people around the area, only one person has the blood to match that is close enough to the hospital at the present time.

That person is you… Miles Prowler."

My heart didn't know what to do. Should it jump for joy knowing I could be Amy's saving grace, or shatter knowing I will never be able to see my beloved rose again.

Sonic was shocked… and I knew that he was going to go against me if I did it.

"I'll give you a few minutes to think but only a few… it's all the time we have left," the doctor left the room, leaving the three of us.

I didn't know what I should do.

My head was on fire and hundreds of thoughts raced through my mind. What would everybody else suggest? What would Cosmo say to me in my position?

"Sonic, I know you're going to go against me and…"

"Tails… listen to me here. I love you as the only brother I have, and nothing will ever change that. I won't force you to pick an option, I will not do anything to make you choose one over something else. Whatever that is, whatever you decide to be the right thing to do… I will be right behind you to back you up one hundred percent. You have my word, my trust, and my promise."

I knew I was crying, but seeing Sonic actually support me in whatever I was going to do made me just thank god that I had found a person like him.

I walked over to him and embraced my brother, he did the same, and we both were crying now, our tears falling onto the opaque white floor beneath us.

This could be my last hour of life to live.

"Thank you Sonic, for the support, and for all those years of watching out for me. Never in a million years have I thought of me meeting somebody like you."

He smiled, not his trademark one that Amy used to love, but one that stood for all the kindness and warmth his heart had to offer.

"Sonic, there is one more thing I have to ask of you, if you don't mind."

"Anything you want buddy, what is it?"

"Amy's going to need a lot of help overcoming something as great as a loved one passing away.

I want you to take of Amy for me."

There was silence for an entire minute, it seemed to be the longest minute I had ever experienced in my entire life. The second hand on the clock hanging on the wall seemed to take forever on moving, every second it counted was a second of my life that was taken away.

The silence was finally broken, as Sonic was the first to speak.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?"

I saw how much he wanted to say no, how he would rather me stay with him, I was the closest thing to family that Sonic had. He didn't want to lose me.

"I told Amy once that no matter what happens to us, that I promised that I would protect her from anything, that I would be there for her. And I would do anything to keep her from harm, even if that put my life at risk.

As much as I loved her, even when I'm up in the clouds… I know that our love will never die. I'll always love her… she'll always love me. I can say that's enough for me to die for."

My heart just was dying tell this to Sonic, I could see the sadness and anguish in his eyes. Never since I have met him have I seen my cobalt friend so close to breaking down into uncontrollable sobs and cries.

"I'll still support you all the way, even with your decision," Sonic answered, tears staining his face, but still was able to show me his smile, even through the emotional hurt he was experiencing.

"We should let the others know, right?"

And right after asking that question, the doctor reentered the room, needing an answer to the biggest decision in my life.

"Have you made up your mind?"

Well, this was my last chance to think about it. I could just say no and let Amy die, and try to live my life without her, only I knew that I needed her by my life, and would me miserable without her.

But I knew that if anybody was strong enough, and had the will to live her life no matter what happens, I'd pick Amy over myself.

"Yes… I have.

I'll do it."

Wow… even writing parts of this made me emotional, that doesn't happen often. This happens to be a 2 part chapter, and is the big twist I was referring to. Please review, I'm going to break 100, yay. Oh and if you don't like the fact that I made Tails switch with Amy, sorry, it's the way I wanted to make things. See you next chapter, or the next part I might say.


	28. Love can Never Die, Part II

This is where I sort of now am undecided on whether or not to start the second part of the story, or to just continue it from here on. I mean like end part 1 with the next chapter, and create a whole 2nd part as another story, or to put part two on this story as well.

Wow what a small simple idea turned into, I never imagined this to be as big as it really ended up to be. Thank you to whoever has read the entire story and reviewed.

But for everyone reading this, should I make a part II as a separate story, or on this story? Please answer after reading.

Oh and I must be the only one to use Marine and Shadow as a couple. Cool

So here is part two of ch 24

Chapter 24

Love Can Never Die, Part 2

(Shadow's pov)

Everybody had somehow gotten the new from Rouge of Tails and Amy being in the hospital, meaning that everybody we knew was here now. Silver and Blaze had arrived, his face was very serious while Blaze was on the verge of crying any second. The entire chaotix had too arrived with Cream accompanying them, now making this sort of tiny waiting room abruptly crowded up with people.

Everybody was conversing on how bad they felt for the two of them, having to go through something as intricate and nerve wreaking as what they were experiencing. Most weren't able to really feel how bad it was, not even me for example. But people like Marine who was saved by Tails, and even Sonic this time, knew how much they were hurting. After all, Sonic was Tails best friend, and would stick with him through just about anything that life threw at them, while Amy knew Sonic almost better than Tails even did, I remember all those myriad times that she tried to win his heart, only to wind up with the one of a vulpine.

I was really relieved when Amy finally decided to give up with Sonic, personally I didn't think that a relationship would work well, even if somehow they did get into one. It probably would have crashed and burned, like with Miranda from the hospital when I got injured, I just knew by the second week I wasn't going to be able to stay with her. And that led me to Marine.

Nobody, and I mean it a hundred percent, nobody believed that me and Marine would even have anything in common to begin with. But it was our opposites that sort of attracted, my sort of laid back gloomy personality with her energetic and cheerful personality just blended well.

I glanced at her peaceful face, within all this talking and noise filling the waiting room, she somehow was able to fall into a slumber, using my lap as a comfy cushion. I didn't really mind, she looked so harmless and peaceful in her position, that I didn't dare think about moving her. And not to mention how cute she was with her eyes closed like she had them.

Then I heard a sound of a door, and as if somebody had fired a gun in the middle of the crowd, everybody in the room suddenly became deathly quiet, to the point where if I were to take one step, it would be as if I had stomped. Everybody focused their attention to the cobalt hedgehog emerging from the double swinging behind him, his expression filled with more depression than I had ever seen from him.

He gradually walked into the waiting room, not saying a single word to any of us, and sat down in the lone empty seat in the corner. His face was all tear stained, he must have been crying.

Wait Sonic, crying?

The blue blur rarely showed this much of his emotions, and never did he cry. Something really horrible must have happened, since those happened to not be tears of joy. I gently nudged Marine's forehead, waking up the raccoon from her peaceful snooze, only to sadden as the sight of Sonic's emotions.

"We did find a way to save Amy…" He commented softly, his voice breaking with every word that was uttered, his face trying to hide the fact that he might break into tears once again.

Everybody seemed to be happier that Sonic mentioned good news, what we couldn't find out was why he wasn't all excited about it.

"But there is a catch."

I knew it, that explained his depressing and gloomy matter, it almost reminded me of something I never thought I would see… a spitting image of my own self, just like the days after I lost Maria. I was in the same type of mood for months, even a year or two you might say. But eventually I got out of it, with some help.

The atmosphere in the room itself was just awing. From the dullness when Sonic first entered the room, to a more relaxed "thank god" kind of feeling when he mentioned that they discovered a cure, and then now to a worrisome mood. All of us focused on our attention on the hedgehog's forthcoming words.

"Tails is going to switch places with Amy…

He's saving her life… by ending his own."

Silence… not a word was said… not a breath taken for what seemed like endless time.

Even I was pretty shocked by the hedgehogs words, Tails actually going to lengths that I would never imagine, even for somebody like him to go to. It seemed to be so much like what I wanted to do, I wanted Maria in that escape pod, not myself. But I was not given a choice on what I could do, Tails has the power to change his decision, however I had a really prevailing feelings that he wouldn't, no matter what anybody, even Sonic said.

Marine next to me shot up like a bullet, I jumped a bit at her sudden movements

"No! He… he can't die, isn't there another way," She pleaded, trying her very best to hold back the tears that were going to come, I could already sense it.

Everybody started to try and agree with the distressed Marine, asking Sonic if there was anything else available to help and cure Amy without the life of Tails hanging in the balance. I didn't comment a word, Sonic himself showed all that he was feeling, and from the looks of it, he was about to explode.

"Everybody just shut up!!!" Silence once again filtered throughout the room.

"To answer the question that everybody is asking, NO, there isn't another way to save Amy!! Wouldn't you think that if there was I would have persuaded him to do it?! Tails is the one who chose to do this, and I promised that I would support him for whatever he chooses. There, does that answer your question?!"

A deathly stillness remained in the room as the now distraught blue hedgehog darted out of the waiting room, and right out of the hospital. I was met by many blank stares as my eyes surfed through all the reactions. Cream I know was heartbroken, and so many other emotions to the point where she just couldn't cry anymore. I remembered her crush that she had on the little kit, but was afraid to ask him out on a date. Sorrowfully, that day will never come for her.

Everyone sat back down, except for me though. Marine tugged on my arm, questioning where I was headed to, I let her know that I think that even thought Sonic and I are not the best of friends, that I should go out and try to calm him down to the best I could, considering the fact that I was the only one who didn't agree with Marine.

I ambled outside through those fancy glass automatic opening doors that most hospitals have, and found Sonic seated on a bench that was placed next to a few evergreen shrubs embedded in some red colored mulch. His head was lying in his palms, and I could make out tears floating on the edges of his hands.

_Come on Shadow, bring out your comforting side_

"Sonic?"

He was startled by my abrupt appearance at first, but them slouched down once again before I even said another word.

"What are you here to try and convince me to help you guys change Tails' mind?"

Normally I would punch the arrogant jerk square in the jaw if he even attempted to act like a smart ass in front of me, but I knew he wasn't saying this on purpose, it was his anger and sorrow that was controlling his actions.

"Sonic… I know what your going through, trust me."

He unexpectedly became enraged and jerked his head in my general direction as I began to leisurely scoot over farther and farther away from him. The look in his eyes even I had to say frightened me quite a bit, it really has to be something to do that to me.

"How the hell can you know!!!?

My two best friends are in a hospital and one is going to die!!! How can you possibly relate?!!!"

He suddenly froze in place right after speaking that short sentence there. I was holding in such a great deal of rage and fury at this point where my head was literally going to explode with all the pressure that he had caused right now. But the only reason I didn't cut him in half with a chaos spear was the fact that his actions weren't what he really felt, he was just upset. Damn Marine and her conscience that rubbed off onto me somehow.

"… I _**can**_ relate remember?"

He just sat there quietly listening to what I had to say.

"… remember all those stories on how I lost Maria? On how she herself pushed me into the escape pod and let me survive? On my inability to save her life? Did you forget already Sonic?

I have already gone through as much pain as you, and don't you dare say that I can't relate because I can!!!

… and just so you know, you'll still have more than I'll ever get."

He seemed oddly perplexed at my last phrase of words, so I tried to explain why I felt like that.

"People are able to look at you with that hero status and the fact that you save the world all the time. There is nearly nobody who can hate you.

Me on the other hand, well, lets just say that I not the public's beloved hero am I, or never will I ever be. With my involvement in the company of Eggman, I'll never receive the respect you possess.

But the biggest difference is that all your friends, Rouge, Amy, Cream, the Chaotix, Blaze, and all the others, they'll never have complete trust in me. Not like they have with you.

I know how much mental pain your going through… and I'll help you through it, as will all your friends in that waiting room will."

I was not very sure onto who was more drastically shocked, me or Sonic. Me because I was just stunned for the fact that what I had just explained may have been the kindest words I had ever given to another individual, or Sonic for listening to me say all that in such a nice and non arrogant tone.

And then somehow through all that sadness and rage that Sonic was expressing came a microscopically sized grin, but somehow he still was able to smile during all his hardships.

"Thanks Shads, you kinda scared me of how nice you were being. Not used to that side."

I smiled, not an evil sly grin, but just a plain old regular smile crept upon my face.

"No problem, lets go in now, it's getting chilly out here." I suggested.

He nodded and made his way back to the waiting room with me.

…

Sonic's once more calm and happier mood soon vanished into the thin hospital air. There happened to be enough time left where Tails would be able to say goodbye to everybody in his final minutes of presence on earth.

The doctor let a few people come in at a time, for there were many of us, at least 10 or more, so we decided to go in small groups of 3, we couldn't overcrowd the hospital room. Besides, I didn't think it would be a good idea to have everybody crying tears over Tails last moments because one, it would be extremely noisy and insolent to the rest of the hospital, and two, Tails is already probably taking this really hard, so everybody at once would be overwhelming to the poor vulpine.

The chaotix were the first to go in to bid farewell. They didn't know Tails as well as the rest of us did, but otherwise appreciated the kitsune's bravery and loyalty to his friends.

Once they were finished, which didn't take long only a minute, I saw them walking to what seemed like to leave the building. However, the trio decided to stay and wait to see if Amy recovered, which was thoughtful of them.

"Tails asked us if we could just stay till Amy was alright," Espio commented, even when he suppose to have his normal laid back like attitude, he of all people was tearing, a tiny bit, but it showed even the tough-guy ninja had emotions.

Blaze, Silver, Marine, and Rouge went in at once, if we did groups of three then there wouldn't be an even number, so it really didn't matter who went as long as if we didn't all go in at once. Blaze and Silver have seen Tails a few occasions, they knew how good he was at building things and such, and respected him as a friend as well. Rouge has known the fox for years, but never really developed a bond that tight with him, they were like polar opposites personality wise.

Marine however had a very special bond with Tails. Since they first met, they instantly became friends with one another, it helped that both were the same age as each other. Before then she had never really had a true friend like him, just a few people she knew here or there, but mostly she was kind of lonely. Actually I had to thank the fox for knowing her, or I might not be having a relationship right now.

But I think the thing that really touched her deeply was that day he saved her life. She described that when she was underwater, unable to swim her way back up and feeling like her lungs were going to give out any second. Then she told me that nearing her was an orange being, who was Tails, and passed out as he got her above the water. She even told me that she could never repay him for something as significant as that.

Within a few minutes they too came out, none were crying this time, with the exception of Marine. She was wailing her heart out while the other three of them tried to calm her down. She then looked up to see me and ran right into my arms, her face buried into my chest while she mumbled something to the extent of Tails doesn't deserve to die.

"Shh shhh shh… it's alright, come on wait here, I'll be right back, I still have to say goodbye.

Cream, Sonic, Knuckles, and I were the only ones left, so the four of us together went to the patient room to say our final goodbyes to him. When we walked into the room, and saw him there, not crying anymore, for he probably has already ran out of tears.

Cream immediately hugged him at first sight, her grip on tails as if she would never let go.

"Please Tails!! Don't go!!!"

He looked emotionally drained, after all, seeing all your friends coming to see you for the last time is a feeling that I imagine is almost unbearable.

"I'm sorry Cream… I promise I'll see you again one day. But to me this is for the best," he told her, trying his best to make it seem like it was okay, though it wasn't.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She still remained attached to him like a tick, but in a good way. Tails whispered into her ear

"I will too… I will. Goodbye Cream."

They stayed in an embrace for a pretty good amount of time, until Tails broke it, and Cream exited the room in tears still. Knuckles stood there, I swear that big prejudiced tough guy who we were used to seeing everyday, looked more emotional than Amy used to get with Sonic. We let him go next to see Tails, as he requested to.

He walked up to the fox seated on the bed, and I watched as Tails offered his hand to Knuckles for a handshake. But Knuckles didn't want that, no we were in awe as the echidna too picked up Tails in a huge hug, mouthing the fact that it wasn't fair that he had to go. By this point however Tails was lacking oxygen, he realized this and set him back down on the bed, and left the room, wearing a hurt expression.

I shuffled myself so I was face to face with the valiant kitsune, we just stayed like that for a few seconds, till I was the first to talk

"Amy's awful lucky to get somebody like you."

He smiled through his pain, showing that he'd at least try and be strong in his last minutes. "Thanks Shadow, you know Maria was also to have you."

I froze, nobody had ever said something like this to me before, nor cite how Maria was fortunate to have him as a friend. And if you were able to witness his emotions at this present time, you could view a single tear from his left eye slip down his dark cheek, and hang on the edge of my chin before falling delicately onto the floor.

"I'm gonna miss you Tails." And I too did as everybody and threw my arms around the vulpine. He took this by great surprise, but then he too embraced me back.

"I'll miss you too."

(Sonic's pov)

I watched Shadow walk away from Shadow for the last time, until that is we all see him up in the heavens. Now it was just me and my brother alone in the room, for what was going to be the last time.

And yes I was clear when I did say brother.

When I found Tails such a long time ago, I remember him almost as a lost puppy trying to find it's mother, or just a home. He admired me for my courage when we first met, and he first showed me his knack for inventing and science when he made several really obliging fix ups to my plane that I had made. We decided on a name for it, the tornado. And even to this very day Tails still continues to keep all his old inventions, even our original plane, which camps out now retired in Tails' garage.

And I really do call him my brother, up until that day, I lived alone in the world, I really didn't have many people I knew, and the only one I knew well enough was my enemy Eggman. Tails and me watched out for each other since then, and we became each other's lost families.

Now here I was, standing in a blankly white hospital room, surrounded by many different types of equipment, it was scary to think what all these thing could do to a person. A doctor came into the room, he was wondering to see if we were almost ready to start the procedure.

"Wait!" He shouted, and ran straight out of the room we were in and down the hall outside the door. I rushed out to follow him, but stopped midway, I knew what he was doing already.

The kitsune barged into Amy's room, where she laid still in the hospital's bed. I walked behind him, not worrying about his actions, since Amy was the only one he didn't say goodbye to yet.

Amy looked in a very dreadful condition, and just about clinging on to her life as best as her body would allow her to before throwing in the towel. Her body was so frail and delicate now where hugging her too much could damage the pink hedgehog. Her fur was nowhere near the once bright and visible pink it used to be, rather now a dullish and pale color that resembled a wilted pink rose.

Tails soothingly caressed her face and smoothing out her bangs from the odd angles they had been in. Whatever Amy looked like on the outside didn't matter to him, he was truly in love with the person on the inside, a warming cheerful individual that never let anything stop her from doing what she desired. It was the same qualities that got me to fall in love with her before.

I stayed out of sight as he began to say his final words to her before he would be put to sleep in order to start the process.

"Amy… promise me that when you are healthy again, that you will live your life to the fullest and preeminent it can get, for you and me.

And don't ask yourself why I let you live over myself, I chose to do it. And I know you'll understand," his words were calm and filled with passion, every one of them.

"… I love you Amy Rose, and I always will."

He placed his lips on hers, and even though neither of us knew whether or not she would sense the feeling, I was guessing that she could. He parted from her after a few seconds, and walked out, my presence before him as he looked up and spoke.

"I'm ready."

…

Owww, hand cramps. That was a bit stretched out, sorry for making it so long.

Anyway please submit your reviews on my question above, and I hope you like how it's turning out.

This is the second to last chapter of the story, the next will truly be the end, promise.

Until then.


	29. Awakening, Retribution

This seems bittersweet doesn't it?

The final chapter leading up into the sequel, a lot of names for it being considered and I hope everybody here will read that one once this story is complete.

The name of it right now is going to be Crystals, why I'm choosing it cannot be said, the name itself however will be part of the story.

And I know I'm restating this again, but anybody who liked this story please read part II, I'm soo happy about it.

So without further ado, here is the final chapter of Disease of a Thousand Words, or A Kitsune's Secret Love if you had been reading before I changed the title.

Chapter 25

Awakening… Retribution

(Sonic's pov)

God blessed us with the magnificent gift of life, and he even made the decision to let us live however we desired.

This is when people split into the ones who do good for the world, and the group then who inflict evil onto us.

But then comes the sub group into the good category…

These are the ones who act like messiahs, are the people who are ones.

They are full saviors to the universe, and never had or would commit any act of evil to any living being in the world, human being or not.

They come as rare like undiscovered jewels, like diamonds still hidden below the earth's surface that are waiting to be found. Everything they seem to only creates benefits and happiness for people, never hardships. ultimate

And you may think that somebody like myself just in no doubt has to be one of these people, but he surprisingly is not, he does have mistakes he's made in his life.

However a certain kitsune is perfectly qualified for such a title. He has done nothing but aid his friends in stopping and ridding the world of an evil known as Doctor Eggman Robotnik, as well as aiding all his friends in all their problems faced. And lets not forget all the love and compassion he gave a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose.

But there is this one thing that made him such a person that deserves the title of a messiah. He took his own life for somebody, that happens to be Amy Rose. It was like how God gave up his only son Jesus Christ to the world.

And also for the fact that Miles Tails Prowler did not do this forcefully, he did this from all the love that was contained in the wholeness of his heart.

I had known the kind of person Miles was when I first found him so long ago, so helpless but yet at the same time full of confidence and talent where I just knew that someday he could come to aid the world with his gifts. I took him under wing and promised myself that I would care for him as if he was my bother.

And here we are now, me standing up in a separated room especially made for watching the actions taking place down below, the greater happening to be multiple kinds of surgeries. For Tails' and Amy's matter, they were going to perform one of the extraordinary but rare surgeries known, A full body blood transfusion. It was beyond anything I've ever heard of, and according to the doctor it there was a severely risk chance in it, even a chance that both patients could die while it was being performed.

Just about a few minutes beforehand, I had watched the closest person in the world I had to a family, his once bright blue eyes that were now dimmer, slowly close his eyes for the last and final time. He was given a special sedative to make him fall into a coma to perform the operation. I myself was crying quite a bit now. Before he died however, he did whisper some words to me.

"S…Sonic?"

I beamed at still hearing his voice, although crackled and weakened, I could still tell it was my buddy, even over the fact that he was falling out of consciousness.

"Do you remember how much you loved Amy?"

I nodded, and he proceeded.

"I want you to take care of her, and show her the love that I did. Please… for me?" He desperately asked, pleading with me to fulfill his desires.

I walked over to him and embraced him for a final time, more tears running down both of our cheeks.

"Don't worry… I will, I promise," I responded.

"And tell Amy… that I love her."

I managed to somehow pull a smile at him through all my pain, and all of his as well.

"I will Tails. Say hi to Cosmo for me."

We shared a nice last laugh, and then slowly but surely Tails' voice faded away until it was nothing but a memory.

Now I was watching the surgery being performed in the room down in front of my view. A team of about 7 doctors, 3 for Amy and 3 for Tails, as well as including a lead surgeon for both of them.

If this were a doctor show like ER and the patients weren't my friends, I'd usually be disgusted by this stuff because I thought it was gross. But these we my two best friends, so I wouldn't hesitate in viewing the operation. I would have considered it to be unforgivable to even think about turning away.

I watched as they took all of Tails blood, almost leading it sort of into a machine. The same was for Amy. Then they switched tubes quickly and had the different bloods flow into the bodies of the corresponding people. Suddenly the machine on Tails started to sound those familiar beep softer and softer till soon they ceased into a single long sound. I viewed in horror as they tried to make attempts at reviving Tails using the paddles, but with no avail.

I watched hesitantly, maybe just maybe their was a slight enough chance that those doctors could be wrong and Tails would still be alive.

But soon after a few minutes of countless attempts at his revival, they stopped, and disconnected the machine, the long droning sound from it subsiding.

His chest was now painfully still, and his breathing now long dissipated, he was just a memory to all of us.

I glanced over at Amy, and watched at the identical type of machine that Tails was hooked up to. The line began to grow in it's movement, a good sign meaning that the treatment was working. Her chest began to rise and fall normally again, there was almost no signs of life from her when we arrived here before.

But again I glance at my friend, was friend.

Miles Tails Prowler

… was deceased.

...

(Amy's pov)

My eyes opened, seeing the world before me for the first time in awhile I'm guessing. Last thing I remember was being in Marine's boat and we were heading to Eggman to give him the confrontation that we were waiting for. I recall it being me, Sonic, Tails, Marine, and Shadow think.

I started to look around, but was met not with the interior of the ship I had seen previously, but instead the similarity of a hospital room I had seen before. The insipid white everything, including the clothing that I am wearing presently. I had an annoying oxygen tube in my nose like most people at a hospital, as well as fancy computer monitors that I assumed were reading my blood press and other things like that.

I desperately wanted to see Tails more than anybody, I can only imagine how worried he must have been all this time I had been unconscious. What I didn't understand was where he was, I expected him to be right by my side the entire time, holding my hand and being able to see his bright blue eyes once I awoke from my slumber.

But I remembered that we were going after Eggman still, so maybe Tails was too busy saving the world to come and stay by my side. I accepted this, I'd always put the world before myself, if I chose not to it would make me look very selfish, something that I happen to be not.

I turned as I heard the sliding door to my private room slide open, and the familiar face of Sonic the hedgehog greeted me with my presence.

He shuffled his feet over to me, and embraced me into a tight hugging grip, not enough to hurt me however, but enough to certainly surprise me with such a passionate hello. I even felt a few tears trip onto my shoulder.

Hang on, Sonic the Hedgehog crying real tears? As long as I have known him he's never cried even once in his life. So either he was extremely pleased to see me, or something very bad had happened that he had to mention to me.

"I'm glad you're alright, we thought we nearly lost you."

"Wait, how long was I unconscious for?" I asked, maybe I was out for a few weeks, but I surely hoped not.

"Only a couple of days, we stalled the battling for a period off time and decided to hold off until we were certain you were okay."

Wow, that was unexpected. So everybody I know is outside waiting to see if I was okay. I was blessed to have so many friends that were devoted to making sure I was alright. However I still was waiting to see my favorite kitsune, but still he hasn't showed. I was assuming that he would drop my considering the fact that I was awake finally. Or did something happen to him that Sonic here wasn't telling me.

"Sonic, where's Tails? Doesn't he want to see me?" I questioned.

The once hyperactive and bright personality of him seemed to have completely vanished since he had walked into the room. He looked tired, as if he was suffering from insomnia for the past couple of days. Bloodshot emerald eyes and his ruffled up quills that he seemingly attempted to brush down could tell me otherwise. And he even looked almost depressed, which would certainly be a first for him.

"Do you want me to tell you straight up what happened?"

Oh please God no, I didn't want him to say what I was thinking in my mind. I was hoping that death wasn't a possibility in this instance, that it would me something else, like he got really hurt and was in another room of the hospital. But please be something else.

"Tails… is dead," came out of his mouth in the softest whisper he could provide.

I didn't believe him.

"No, how do you know Tails is dead? He can't be!!!" I was starting to get the attention of some doctors passing by our room.

"Amy please listen to me, he's in the hospital, I know I watched him die," He was holding back tears as best as he was able, but that wasn't working as tears starting flowing from his eyes before me. Yes, my tough Sonic now was beginning to break down right before my eyes, I'd never imagine something like this.

But Tails… it wasn't fair.

What has he done to deserve this?

"NO!! Dammit Sonic why!!?" I screamed into the air, tears coming from my eyes just like his now

"I'm sorry, I had to tell you." He whispered still, despite me screaming straight at him and he was able to keep his cool.

"Couldn't you have told me gradually!!!? Just get out Sonic!!!"

He looked like he'd been ripped apart with my own voice as I continued to scream at him.

"GET OUT!!!!!" I shrieked, my voice cracking under such force and almost reaching a point where I squealed.

He jumped off the edge of the bed where he had been sitting, and walked away, not even bothering to look back at the pink hedgehog who was uncontrollably crying and lashing out at the pillow before her.

…

I admired all the strength he possessed in his mind, how he was able to think ideas that none of us could. But at the same time, he was just a little kid wanting to be loved, as was I. That was something that made us so attracted to each other, we both were children just wanting to be loved on the inside.

It's after what the doctors mentioned to me that I went looking for Sonic and apologized for lashing out so harshly. He just brushed it off like it was nothing, he just believed that he should have waited a bit to tell me.

Along with him, everybody started bombarding me with questions on finally being awake, and how they missed me. I tried to say hi to everybody, but I wanted to do one more thing before I left the hospital.

I was now in the morgue, it seemed sort of creepy in a way since it was a place that they kept dead people.

The nurse who was with me once again asked me if I really wanted to see him, to which I answered yes to. She nodded and opened one of the glass cabinet doors and pulled out a sliding table.

There, lied my lover, my beloved kitsune Tails.

His eyes were closed, but he looked as if he was in peace with the world. He did was he wanted, which was sacrificing his own body and soul for my own, something that was impossible to repay, and I'll always be in his debt for this.

I put a hand on his chest, he was freezing cold as if he had been in the snow for days. I figured this however, the cold would preserve his body longer. I swept my hand over his still soft and gentle fur, somehow it was still able to retain the beautiful orange glow even without him being alive and breathing.

My hand then crept to his peaceful face, and I asked the nurse if I was able to, and she nodded. I kissed him on his chilled lips, I just felt a presence in his body still, even if he already was dead. But up in heaven somewhere, I knew he was watching me, and that he loved me with a undoubted passion, as I did him.

Next, I grasped the chain on my neck and carefully unattached the two binding parts in the back. It had been my mother's gift to me when I was only 6, the last time I ever saw them. I placed it around his neck, telling the kind nurse before me to keep it there, I wanted him to be buried with it around his neck. She okayed it, saying that it wouldn't damage at all, she promised.

In standing there however, a small, so microscopic bubble of rage that had begun to grow earlier, fueled with the thoughts of his death. It continued to rise and flourish inside my mind, growing larger and larger. Then it got to a point where it couldn't grow anymore, or it would burst.

Tails wanted me to enjoy life not just for him alone, but for myself even more is what Sonic explained to me.

And this is what I promised Miles.

I promised him that one day, I would get the revenge, the reprisal that both of us craved. That I would confront Eggman face to face once and for all, and exterminate him from the world like he should have been many years ago. That his family and himself have done enough damage, pain, and hardship to the world, and it was going to come to an end, once and for all. And not just for our revenge, but for Sonic, Cream, all my friends, and the entire universe that had been effected by his evil.

I promised Tails his full retribution.

"Amy, I want you to know something," A voice said behind me, I already knew that voice as the cobalt friend I had lashed out upon only hours earlier.

"What is it Sonic."

He stepped into the morgue, glancing at the body of his best friend, and the closet person he ever had to a family.

"I want you to be the leader on the invasion."

…

And there is the end of Part I.

Wow, so many to thank. This includes any person who added my story to their alert or favs list, any person who kindly gave me a review, and anyone who just plain read my story, thank you thank you.

Boy what a ride this story turned out to be, and It's not over yet, there is a whole other part to come in the future. Yep that's right!

Right now the story will be called Crystals, I have no assumptions onto when I will begin to write it, but I hope that everybody that has read my story here will continue and read my part II of this.

Now will Tails death. Usually character deaths, especially main ones are things you don't often see in stories. I actually planned to do this in the beginning when I first started this. Sorry to any huge Tails fans out there, I love the fox too, but I wanted to write it like that, and I loved how it came out.

So thank you once again, and I promise I'll begin Crystals within I think a few weeks. Also if you may, check out my other stuff, I have a couple different stories that I currently am updating.

So I bid you all farewell…

For now


	30. Sequel

Hi again everybody, jeez time sure flies doesn't it?

Well I want to inform everybody that I had posted up the prologue for Crystals (Hearts of Love)

The (Hearts of Love) part didn't come out right on ff, so I had to take it out, but it will appear on top of each chapter itself. =)

Anyway, it's mainly just a small almost retelling of the story, it's not an actual chapter, or well in my mind it isn't.

And also more good news, I have found pockets of free time to start writing chapter 1, and I am trying to get quite a bit done. I'm aiming for a chapter submission this week, though I'm not entirely sure if this will happen or not.

Never the less, enjoy to prologue, and I promise part II will be better than the first, as in my writing abilities have strengthened since the beginning.

See you for Chappie number 1.

NLH


End file.
